Tentation
by Cocloud
Summary: Ren tente de résister à ses propres sentiments mais le destin, ou le président, s'acharne contre lui. Entre l'amour et son passé, Ren ne contrôle plus rien...
1. Chapter 1

_Ma fic se situe à peu près dans les alentours du volume 29 et 30.  
Pour ceux, comme moi, qui ne sont pas très «chiffre», ça se situe pendant le tournage de Caïn et Setsu. Les deux sont de plus en plus confus sur ce qui les unit.  
Amusez-vous bien pendant la lecture!_

_Les personnages et l'histoire ne sont pas ma propriété._

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Karuizama était vraiment une destination de rêve. _  
_En dehors des derniers évènements, l'endroit en lui-même n'en était pas moins une destination charmante appelant à la détente et au soleil. Les derniers cinq jours de tournage avaient passé beaucoup plus vites que prévu et, à cause des incidents auxquels elle avait été sujet, le voyage s'était prolongé d'une journée._  
_Kyoko souhaitait profiter des dernières heures pour chérir encore un peu de cette nature si apaisante, assurée que tout danger était maintenant écarté grâce à Tsuruga-san. _  
_Momose-san lui avait gentiment recommandé un secteur un peu plus montagneux de la région, près d'une rivière azur nichée au creux d'un impressionnant ravin. Kyoko s'était promit d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil, déjà convaincue de se retrouver face à un ravin embaumant les herbes fraîches, aux parois brumeuses et aux refuges d'échos mélodieux. Elle s'approchait du lieu indiqué par sa collègue lorsqu'une impression étrange la mit sur ses gardes. Encore à vif de son expérience avec le membre des Beagles, le moindre son la mettait immédiatement en alerte. Se retournant, elle sursauta en apercevant la haute silhouette sombre de son ennemi juré._

_- Shô…_

_Le visage fermé, les mains dans les poches, il n'affichait aucune surprise de la trouver là, ce qui semblait indiquer naturellement qu'il l'avait suivit. Aussitôt sur la défensive, Kyoko fronça les sourcils et sentit son corps entier se tendre._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?..._

_Sans réponse, Shô continua de sortir des bois pour s'avancer vers elle. Instinctivement, elle recula, sans pour autant faiblir devant lui. Mais il ne lui répondait toujours pas, conservant ce visage sérieux et sans émotion. Elle pouvait néanmoins percevoir dans certains traits discrets que le chanteur était anxieux._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?, répéta-t-elle plus faiblement, déstabilisée par son silence._

_- Nous avons été interrompus ce matin là._

_Elle su aussitôt qu'il faisait allusion à leur conversation sous l'escalier, celle où Tsuruga-san était intervenu._

_- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu, affirma-t-elle d'une voix forte avant de se retourner. Pour ma part, je n'ai rien de plus à te dire._

_Elle sentit aussitôt son bras être saisit fermement pour la faire pivoter. Stupéfaite, elle rencontra aussitôt le regard décidé de Shô sur elle d'une intensité qui la fit trembler. Sans voix, elle demeurait figée à ce regard alors que ses doigts la maintenait toujours avec force. Il rivait ses yeux aux siens comme s'il cherchait désespérément la réponse à quelque chose, la mâchoire serrée, les muscles tendus. Sentant la pression sur son bras augmenter, Kyoko tenta de se libérer en gémissant._

_- Tu me fais mal…_

_Aussitôt, la main du chanteur se retira, comme si les paroles de Kyoko lui avaient fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Les yeux agrandis par la surprise, il baissa la tête en tentant de se reprendre._

_- Tu ne devrais pas te promener seule…_

_- Je n'ai plus rien à craindre, ils sont partit. Tsuruga-san les a fait fuir!, déclara-t-elle fièrement._

_Comme électrisé par la simple mention de ce nom, Shô la foudroya du regard._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?, répéta-t-elle, pressée de mettre fin à cet entretien._

_Pendant un instant, il semblait chercher ces mots, prit entre la fureur et la crainte, il se rapprocha lentement d'elle pour essayer de se faire comprendre, mais elle continuait de reculer lentement._

_- Quand nous serrons de retour… Il faudra que… tu reviennes…_

_Il avait murmuré la fin de sa phrase avec une expression douloureuse sur le visage. Pour lui, c'était l'aveu de la défaite, admettre qu'il avait eu tord, mais à cet instant, ce n'était pas aussi important que le fait de la ramener près de lui. Incrédule, Kyoko ne semblait pas saisir le sens de ses paroles et elle continuait de le fixer avec un air d'incompréhension. Les poings serrés, Fuwa savait qu'il devait prendre sur lui pour la convaincre._

_- Tu devras revenir avec moi!_

_Il avait lancé cet ordre presque en criant, répondant à l'explosion de son propre cœur. Il se sentait tremblant de se lancer sur cette pente._

_- Je… je te trouverai un bel appartement… et… tu n'auras pas besoin de travailler comme avant… Je sais que je n'ai pas bien agit… mais j'ai compris maintenant! Et tu dois revenir! Tu es… Tu es tout pour moi…_

_Partagée entre l'ahurissement et la colère, Kyoko sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. L'hypothèse de retourner à sa vie d'avant, même si ça impliquait une certaine affection de la part du chanteur, la mettait dans une fureur noire._

_- Tu rêves…, souffla-t-elle. Comment peux-tu supposer que je pourrais revenir? Après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir! J'ai une vie maintenant, j'ai un rêve! Je ne vis plus que par toi! J'apprends le métier d'actrice, je suis retourné à l'école… Je fais tout pour réparer ce que tu as gâché!_

_À bout de souffle, elle le sentit se précipiter vers elle pendant qu'elle tentait encore de reculer._

_- Je sais que j'ai eu tord! Mais je t'aime!_

_- Tais-toi!_

_Il tentait vainement de la prendre dans ses bras, de la ramener près de lui, mais elle continuait de lutter pour s'éloigner de lui._

_- Je ne te demande pas d'abandonner ta vie! Si tu veux continuer ton métier d'actrice ou cette stupide école, vas-y! Mais reviens…_

_- Non!_

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche? Pourquoi je ne mériterais pas une nouvelle chance? Pourquoi?_

_Soudain leur lutte sembla cesser un instant, elle pu se distancer mais en un mouvement, il revint la saisir plus durement par les bras, la maintenant face à lui. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, brouillés de larmes, ce fut pour apercevoir un visage rongé par la colère._

_- Est-ce que c'est à cause de lui?_

_Kyoko su instinctivement de qui il parlait. Ren Tsuruga… Elle tenta de détourner le regard mais il la secoua brutalement._

_- Est-ce que c'est à cause de lui?_

_Elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer un mot, muette de peur mais également incapable de dire à haute voix ses sentiments. Elle sentait les doigts serrer ses bras jusqu'à lui faire mal mais elle n'arrivait pas à se libérer, presque maintenue au dessus du sol par la force de son emprise._

_- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas revenir? POURQUOI?_

_- Parce que je l'aime!_

_Les derniers mots s'étaient libérés de sa gorge comme le dernier souffle d'un condamné. Ils s'étaient projetés du plus profond d'elle-même et, malgré la situation, elle se sentit soudainement si légère._  
_Elle sentit Shô se figer, sans desserrer l'étau de fer dans lequel il l'avait capturé. Ses mains tremblaient et elle cru entendre un petit ricanement._

_- Tu ne comprends toujours pas?, lui susurra-t-il d'une voix menaçante et caressante à la fois. Depuis ta naissance… tu as été élevé pour m'appartenir. Ils t'ont modelé pour me convenir, pour répondre à mes besoins! Tu n'as été créé que pour moi! Jamais il ne t'aura! Personne!_

_Il lui hurlait maintenant toute sa colère avec une force incroyable qui l'étourdissait._

_- Peu importe ce que tu souhaites, TU ES À MOI!_

_Il prononça ses derniers mots avec une puissance étonnante et alors Kyoko se sentit projeté. Comme soulevée de terre, soudain libérée du contact douloureux de ses doigts, elle eu l'impression de voler. Lorsqu'elle se sentit redescendre, elle ferma les yeux pour se préparer à l'impact du sol mais elle ne sentit rien, seulement le vent souffler sur sa nuque et glisser sous elle. Alors elle ouvrit les yeux et aperçu Shô. Son visage n'était plus emprunt de colère. Ce qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux et à travers son corps tout entier, c'était une peur incroyable. Comme au ralentit, elle continua de tomber, ses yeux quittant finalement le visage de son ami d'enfance pour se perdre dans le ciel._  
_Aveuglé par autant de colère, il l'avait projeté le plus loin possible de lui, de toute ces forces. Mais quand il la vit s'éloigner, il aperçu le ravin derrière eux. Son visage se décomposa et il se précipita vers elle, mais elle sombrait déjà vers les rochers et la mince rivière agitée._

_- NOOOOOOO…!_

.

.

- …OOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Il n'avait plus de souffle, son cœur battait d'un rythme douloureux, jusqu'à lui défoncer la poitrine. Devant lui, il ne voyait rien d'autre que sa main tendue pendant qu'il tentait désespérément de respirer. Son corps entier était tendu, secoué par les frissons et par la peur, trempé de sueur. Il lui fallu quelques minutes pour reprendre contact avec la réalité, quelques minutes pour ramener sa main vers lui et pour fermer les yeux, un instant.

_Juste un rêve…_

Ren se laissa tomber dans son lit, son corps encore secoué d'une émotion intense qui le faisait encore trembler de manière incontrôlable. Sa chambre était baignée dans le noir le plus complet et il ne percevait aucun bruit en dehors de sa propre respiration. Ramenant ses mains à son visage, il tenta de se ressaisir, mais les images de son cauchemar faisaient encore vibrer une peur assourdissante en lui.  
Un rêve bien différent de ceux qu'il faisait dernièrement.  
Certes, le voyage à Karuizama n'avait rien de récent, mais depuis la pause de tournage avec BJ et, donc, de leurs personnages de Caïn et Setsu, Ren avait prit aussi une pause de ses réflexions sur Kuon, cherchant à se ressourcer le plus possible dans Ren Tsuruga. Néanmoins, cette pause avait également laissé un étrange vide quant à la présence constante de Kyoko auprès de lui.  
Depuis les évènements avec le harceleur, la St-Valentin et puis ces personnages de frère et sœur, il ne pouvait plus nier que tout ça échappait totalement à son contrôle. Prendre conscience de ses sentiments n'avait été qu'une étape. Il n'avait pas prévu que… il n'avait pas cru possible qu'ils s'accroissent à ce point.  
Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de cette sensation, ce fameux soir où il avait créé Katsuki, lorsqu'il l'avait tenu dans ses bras, couchée au sol, puis de l'apaisement fabuleux qui l'avait envahit lorsqu'il avait dormit à ses côtés en tant que Caïn. Il avait cru comprendre alors toute la puissance de ce que pouvait être l'amour mais lorsqu'il y réfléchissait à présent, il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu lui résister dans une position pareille. À cette simple idée, il sentit aussitôt une agréable chaleur l'envahir. Chaque jours, ses sentiments devaient plus forts. Il continuait de la découvrir, surpris de son propre étonnement, conquis par ses sourires, vaincu par ses larmes.  
Toujours le visage entre ces mains, il tenta de refouler toutes les images qui commençaient à le submerger.  
À l'époque, les incidents du voyage à Karuizama avait éveillé une étrange urgence en lui, comme s'il avait pressentit la possibilité qu'un jour, elle ne soit plus là et depuis, tout s'était enchaîné à une vitesse incroyable. Son être tout entier s'était soudain révolté à cette idée et, depuis, il se sentait grugé de l'intérieur. Ce simple rêve venait de le paralyser entièrement. La simple suggestion de sa mort le mettait dans un état… indescriptible. Ses terreurs à propos de son passé et de Rick se transmettaient maintenant sur Kyoko. Le plus terrible était que, malgré qu'il s'agisse d'un rêve, Ren pouvait totalement imaginer cette situation dans la réalité. Pour lui, Shô Fuwa était un réel danger et ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il l'avait utilisé pendant des années et il était impossible de supposer ces limites afin de la récupérer. Parce qu'il allait le tenter… ça, Ren en était absolument persuadé.

Sortant enfin de son état réflectif, il se laissa aller à soupirer un instant. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et jeta un regard à sa montre.

_3h43… _

Mais il lui était impossible de se rendormir après un rêve pareil. Il saisit son agenda, posé sur la table de chevet, et consulta son horaire de la journée. Il avait un rendez-vous tôt en matinée pour tourner une publicité de parfum, rien qui nécessite une concentration particulière. Encore tendu, il se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers la douche.

* * *

_Si vous avez des suggestions ou des commentaires, je les attends avec impatience!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Amusez-vous bien pendant la lecture!_

_Les personnages et l'histoire ne sont pas ma propriété._

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Yashiro ouvrit la porte de la voiture de Ren et s'y engouffra avec un peu d'empressement, en raison de l'heure avancée. Posant son sac sur ses genoux puis ajustant ses lunettes, il jeta finalement un regard vers son protégé et se figea d'un air un peu effrayé. À mi chemin entre la dépression et l'épuisement, Ren avait une mine affreuse.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Mauvaise nuit…, expliqua simplement Ren.

- C'est fréquent ces derniers temps… tu devrais penser à prendre des somnifères, la caméra ne pardonne rien! Tu as déjeuné au moins?

Ren fit mine de répondre mais abandonna. Il tenta de se ressaisir et s'engagea sur l'autoroute, en direction du lieu de tournage pour la publicité d'aujourd'hui. Concentré sur sa conduite, un silence pesant s'installa dans le véhicule. Yashiro ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que depuis ce tournage mystérieux de tueur en série, l'acteur ne se ressemblait plus. Soucieux de le voir dans un tel état, le manager se creusa un instant l'esprit pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait…  
Un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage et il prit un air désinvolte.

- Oh! Est-ce que Mogami-san a pu te rejoindre finalement?

Affichant un air surpris puis confus, Ren glissa une main dans sa poche pour prendre son cellulaire. Réalisant que le téléphone n'avait plus de batterie, il prit un air encore plus découragé. Comment avait-il pu oublier de le charger la veille? Depuis le début de cette pause de tournage, il se sentait passablement distrait mais de là à ce que ça affecte son travail à ce point…  
Yashiro lui jeta un regard et comprit, lui-même surprit. Ce n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes d'oublier un élément pareil. Sortant un petit fil de son sac, Yashiro prit le portable de ses mains pour le brancher à l'intérieur du véhicule.

- Merci…, dit-il, rassuré par l'efficacité de son manager. Avait-elle mentionné la raison de son appel?

Yashiro sourit en distinguant la pointe de curiosité dans la voix de l'acteur.

- Elle venait de décrocher un nouveau contrat et elle souhaitait simplement partager la nouvelle avec toi. Elle paraissait enchantée.

Ren se détendit et se laissa aller à sourire. La carrière de Kyoko avait prit des avancées inespérées par rapport à son expérience. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'un talent pareil se remarquerait et que, bien entourée comme elle l'était, les contrats allaient s'accumuler rapidement. Kyoko avait cette capacité impressionnante d'assimiler les choses tellement rapidement et parfaitement qu'elle ne cessait de surprendre tous ceux avec qui elle travaillait. Il était évident que le personnage de Mio dans Dark Moon lui avait ouvert de nombreuses portes, sans oublier les débuts de Natsu.

Après un instant, ils arrivèrent à la station dans laquelle ils devaient tourner pour une bonne partie de la journée. Ren se stationna, puis ils sortirent de la voiture pour aller prendre l'ascenseur qui les mena à couloirs clôturé de bureaux.

- Le producteur a tenu à t'avoir pour cette publicité après avoir vu ton rôle de Katsuki, lui expliqua Yashiro pendant qu'ils sortaient de l'ascenseur. Selon lui, ta façon de jouer les scènes d'amour fut une véritable révélation pour lui. Mais je doute qu'une publicité te demande autant de travail et de profondeur que pour Dark Moon.

- Je ferai de mon mieux, se contenta d'acquiescer Ren poliment.

- Ce nouveau Ren Tsuruga va t'ouvrir de nouvelles portes! Le public est conquit! Comment en aurait-il été autrement?

Ren se contenta de sourire devant l'enthousiasme de son manager. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas un intérêt particulier à jouer des scènes d'amour, il s'agissait encore d'un sujet qu'il préférait ne pas trop approfondir dans son état, mais après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'une courte publicité.

- Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de lui. Le producteur Kurosaki a produit plusieurs publicités très populaires, dont celle avec…

- Mogami-san...

Ren avait prononcé le nom de l'actrice sans un regard pour son manager, les yeux rivés au loin, soudain figé sur place. Yashiro se tourna pour apercevoir la dite jeune fille, assise dans la salle de conférence avec un homme aux allures de rebelle.

.

Kyoko n'avait pu dissimuler sa surprise quand Sawara-san l'avait contacté la veille pour tourner une publicité avec son ancien directeur. Elle s'était préparée avec soin pour paraître le plus professionnel possible. Elle était arrivée tôt au studio et Kurosaki l'avait immédiatement rejoint, veston de cuir, pantalon déchiré et lunettes fumées sur la tête. Elle se confondit aussitôt en salutations polis et en remerciement pour le contrat.

- N'en fait pas autant, Kyoko! Quand j'ai vu la vidéo de Shô Fuwa et que je t'ai vu dans ce rôle d'ange, j'ai aussitôt comprit que ton jeu s'était encore amélioré et je ne pouvais pas résister à l'envie de te contacter pour ce contrat.

Partagée entre la colère que lui inspirait la mention de Shô et la joie d'être enfin reconnu dans un autre rôle que celui de Mio, Kyoko rosit de plaisir en continuant de remercier le producteur. Finalement, ces aspirations de vengeances lui avaient servit à quelque chose.

- Je ne m'attends à rien de moins que l'excellence! J'ai hésité avant de te confier ce rôle, parce que tu dois savoir que le client est très important. C'est une compagnie de cosmétiques qui met beaucoup d'attente sur cette publicité et j'ai fait appel aux meilleurs! Ce sera mon chef d'œuvre! Si tu ne mets pas assez d'effort, je n'aurais aucune patience et je ferai aussitôt appel à quelqu'un d'autre.

Conquise dès la simple mention du mot _cosmétique_, Kyoko acquiesçait avec enthousiasme, impatiente de prouver sa valeur ainsi que de découvrir le produit.

- Justement!, s'exclama-t-il en désignant la porte de la salle de conférence. Voici ton partenaire pour le tournage!

Kyoko se tourna pour croiser le regard surpris de Ren et de Yashiro, figés dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Mogami-san…

Les deux acteurs se fixèrent un instant pendant que Yashiro affichait un sourire ravit et que le producteur prenait le poûl du changement d'atmosphère qui s'était subitement effectué dans la pièce. Finalement, le visage de Kyoko s'illumina en un sourire qui fit frissonner Ren.

- Tsuruga-san! Bonjour! Yashiro.

L'acteur sentit aussitôt son corps tout entier se détendre et se réchauffer alors qu'il commençait à sourire avec attendrissement.

- Bonjour, Mogami-san.

Reprenant leurs esprits, toujours professionnels, les deux nouveaux arrivants vinrent saluer le producteur qui tentait encore de comprendre l'étrange sensation qui avait traversé la pièce.

- Vous vous connaissez?, demanda-t-il d'un air intrigué.

Comment un acteur de la notoriété de Ren Tsuruga pouvait sembler aussi familié avec une actrice débutante? Yashiro intervint en expliquant qu'ils avaient, entre autres, joué ensemble sur le plateau de Dark Moon, mais cette explication laissa le producteur encore plus perplexe. Il tentait de fouiller dans ses souvenirs pour retrouver le visage de la jeune actrice… peut-être une figurante?

- C'est l'actrice qui a interprété le rôle de Mio dans la série, expliqua Ren en souriant, habitué à ce qu'elle ne soit pas reconnu au premier regard.

Il fallu quelques secondes à Kurosaki pour faire l'association entre le visage pétillant de Kyoko, le séduisant personnage de l'ange et la froideur majestueuse de Mio. Quand la connexion s'effectua, ses traits s'élargirent avant de se précipiter sur l'actrice pour saisir ses mains dans un mouvement d'enthousiasme.

- C'est parfait! C'est encore plus… Comment as-tu pu? Tu as le potentiel d'une grande actrice, Kyoko!

Le visage rouge de gêne, elle tenta de faire preuve de modestie mais le producteur avait déjà lâché ses mains et s'enflammait pour sa prochaine publicité, assuré d'un nouveau succès. Il invita les nouveaux arrivés à s'installer pour assister à l'explication du projet.  
Furtif, Yashiro s'installa à un siège d'écart de Kyoko afin d'inciter Ren à prendre place près d'elle. Il jeta un regard satisfait à son protégé qui tenta d'ignorer le comportement de son manager. Pendant que Kurosaki sortait les documents, Ren se tourna vers Kyoko en souriant.

- S'agit-il du contrat dont tu souhaitais me parler hier?, murmura-t-il discrètement.

- Oui! Mais je n'ai pas pu te rejoindre…

- J'ai eu un problème avec mon téléphone, répondit Ren en ignorant un gloussement de son manager.

- C'est ce que Yashiro m'a suggéré quand je l'ai contacté ensuite!

- Tu commences à te faire des contacts dans le milieu.

- Oui, répondit-elle le visage rosit de plaisir.

_Ne me regarde surtout pas comme ça… si tu savais…_

- Comment te sens-tu?, s'enquit-elle.

- Très bien, répondit-il en réfrénant l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras.

Le producteur interrompit l'entretien en posant un flacon sur la table. Ils posèrent les yeux sur ce qui semblait être le produit dont il était question pour le contrat.  
La bouteille aux accents dorés s'élevait sous une forme de goutte d'eau, les lignes fines. Le design de la bouteille et le liquide ambré semblait suggérer un parfum pour femme assez coûteux. Ren devinait, dans les traits de Kyoko, un effort surhumain pour demeurer professionnel en sa présence et celle du producteur, plutôt que de s'extasier devant le produit comme une enfant.

- Il s'agit du prochain parfum le plus vendu à travers le monde, annonça-t-il fièrement. _Rayon_, sera bientôt le nouveau symbole de l'irrésistible pour toutes les femmes! Je veux que cette publicité soit élégante, raffinée! Il devra inspirer la douceur du sable chaud, la fluidité de la soie, l'éclat de l'or!

Emportée par la ferveur de son producteur, Kyoko se prit à acquiescer avec enthousiasme, les yeux brillants. Elle pouvait déjà entrevoir un personnage dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Cette éventualité, alliée à la chance de pouvoir encore tourner avec Ren, la transportait d'excitation. Quant à Ren, il s'inquiéta de la situation dans laquelle cette publicité allait le mettre.

- Cette publicité devra respirer la sensualité!

_La…. quoi? Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça présentement._

- Kyoko, je ferai de toi la femme la plus désirable de tout le Japon!

_Est-ce vraiment nécessaire?_

- Oui, oui!, répondit-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux, très loin de réaliser les scènes que cette promesse impliquait.

Ren continua de sourire poliment pendant que Yashiro ne pouvait retenir un sourire amusé.

- Je vous expliquerai tout sur le plateau. Au maquillage!, lança le producteur avec énergie.

- Oui!, répliqua Kyoko avec un éclat qui poussa Ren à détourner le regard.

_Pourquoi tout ça respire le complot à plein nez?_

* * *

_Si vous avez des suggestions ou des commentaires, je les attends avec impatience!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Amusez-vous bien pendant la lecture!_

_Les personnages et l'histoire ne sont pas ma propriété._

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Après son rêve de cette nuit, le fait de revoir Kyoko aussi tôt l'avait légèrement ébranlé. Pendant un court instant, il avait cru revoir son petit corps tomber lentement vers la rivière et… il réprima un frisson pendant qu'il tentait de chasser cette image.  
L'habilleuse qui s'occupait de lui cru qu'un de ses mouvements avait gêné l'acteur et elle recula, les joues rougies, se confondant en excuses. Ren lui sourit en tentant de la rassurer mais il ne réussit qu'à la faire rougir davantage. Yashiro, assit au fond de la pièce, lança un regard découragé à l'acteur. Ren prenait encore moins conscience de l'effet qu'il créait que d'habitude, son esprit entièrement concentré sur sa préparation pour cette publicité. La pauvre habilleuse était complètement bouleversée par la vedette et peinait à ajuster ses vêtements. L'ensemble était plutôt simple, respirant néanmoins le raffinement à travers chaque fibre de tissu. Une chemise noir légère contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau accentuait la profondeur charismatique de ses yeux et la sensualité du personnage. Yashiro se dit que, de toute manière, un rien l'habillait.  
À cet instant, il surprit le regard de Ren sur lui, posé avec une insistance pesante qui lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Grimaçant presque, il attendait de comprendre pourquoi il avait droit à un regard aussi froid.

- Tu étais au courant?

- Pour le contrat? Absolument pas! Je t'assure que j'ai été aussi surpris que toi!

- Est-ce le producteur qui a prit contact directement avec toi?

- Oui, tout à fait!

Ren reprit un air songeur, laissant un répit à son pauvre manager qui se détendit enfin. Si quelqu'un était derrière cet arrangement, il n'était définitivement pas au courant mais cette collaboration, justement pendant la pause du tournage de BJ, sonnait louche.  
L'habilleuse lui fit signe qu'il était près et, après un remerciement, il se dirigea, avec Yashiro, sur le lieu de tournage.

_Pourquoi ai-je vraiment un mauvais pressentiment?_

Il observa le décor de plage au coucher de soleil et redouta un instant de voir arriver Kyoko en maillot de bain. Ce serait très surprenant, surtout en considérant que lui ne portait pas de vêtements de plage, mais cette simple image lui monta le feu au corps. Il tenta de chasser rapidement cette vision de son esprit avant qu'il ne perdre la raison. Après les ensembles terriblement provocateurs de Setsu, un accoutrement encore plus léger serait vraiment le clou dans son cercueil.  
En observant la complexité du décor, Ren n'eu aucun doute sur le talent du producteur. Une partie du studio était recouvert d'un sable fin et les jeux d'éclairage pour faire croire à un coucher de soleil étaient d'un réaliste impressionnant.  
Au premier regard, il ne repéra pas Kyoko mais, à son arrivée, le producteur se dirigea aussitôt vers lui, totalement submergé par le sérieux de son travail, s'appliquant à chaque détail. Il paru satisfait de l'aspect de son acteur. Relevant ses lunettes fumées, il inspecta rapidement Ren pour s'assurer que tout était en place.

- Le tournage ne se compose que d'une scène donc j'ai besoin de tout soit parfait, expliqua-t-il, sévèrement. Je sais que vous êtes un professionnel et je compte sur vous! Comme il n'y a aucun texte, j'ai vraiment besoin que le jeu de mes acteurs soit le plus intense possible.

- Et mon personnage de Katsuki vous a inspiré cette intensité?

- Tout à fait! Elle ne me semblait pas encore exploitée à son plein potentiel mais vous êtes de ses acteurs qui font trembler. Selon moi, Katsuki n'était qu'un aperçu de votre capacité dans ce domaine. D'ailleurs, même le président est totalement d'accord à ce sujet.

Yashiro sentit un éclair le foudroyer en plein dos quand il se retourna pour voir la tête de Ren.

_J'aurais dû m'en douter._

- Le président?

- Oui! C'est lui qui m'a fait visionner les épisodes de Dark Moon. Je n'écoute pas beaucoup de drama généralement.

Ren se tourna vers son manager avec un air lugubre alors que celui-ci tentait de gesticuler pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y était vraiment pour rien.

- Ah, voilà Kyoko! Magnifique!

Ren retint sa respiration, hésitant à se tourner vers elle mais néanmoins conscient qu'il ne pouvait éviter de la regarder pendant tout le tournage. Mieux valait absorber le choc de loin.

_S'il vous plaît… pas de maillot…_

Se fut dans l'éclairage orangé que Ren aperçu Kyoko sortir de l'ombre, drapée d'une longue robe vaporeuse. La chevelure longue ambrée volant derrière elle, un maquillage doré rehaussait chacun des traits de son visage avec un raffinement luxueux. Son corps semblait flotter dans une brume de sable fin avec une sensualité qui lui enflamma les sens. La robe semblait si légère qu'un souffle de vent aurait pu la dénuder totalement. Ceinturée à l'avant, sous la poitrine, par un ruban, dévoilant voluptueusement les épaules et son dos nu, cette robe appelait aux caresses avec une puissance qui laissa Ren tremblant. Kyoko venait littéralement de se transformer en péché! Il fallu un long moment à l'acteur pour reprendre ses sens pendant que le producteur inspectait les détails de la tenue. Si on lui avait laissé le choix, il serait retourné à sa loge pour prendre une douche froide. Il s'approcha d'eux quand Kyoko releva les yeux vers lui. Il observa ses joues prendre cette coloration adorable alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de lui, visiblement aussi troublée que lui. Quand il arriva à son niveau, elle afficha un sourire timide, gênée devant sous son regard brûlant.

- Tu as vu? Je ressemble à une fée…, souffla-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

_Si toutes les fées ressemblent à ça, je veux bien y croire aussi… _

Cet aspect n'avait rien à voir avec celui de la sœur de Caïn, dangereusement tentatrice. À cet instant, elle respirait la sensualité, la douceur, une sorte de passion enfouie.

- Tu es vraiment superbe, Kyoko, s'exclama Yashiro qui n'avait même pas pu ajouter un mot jusqu'à cet instant, lui aussi sous le choc de l'apparition.

Il était convaincu que si Ren possédait encore quelques réticences, ce tournage allait finir de les achever. Tout à fait conscient de l'effet qu'elle pouvait avoir sur lui, il fut presque désolé pour lui en vue de la torture des prochains instants.  
Satisfait, Kurosaki se releva et commença à exposer son fabuleux projet aux deux acteurs. La publicité serait tourné autour de cette unique scène, permettant ainsi de faire un montage sur un fond musical.

- Je veux que cette scène renvoie toute l'intensité d'un désir irrésistible. Rayon devra devenir l'arme fatale pour chaque femme, le pièce qui attirera les hommes les plus séduisants. Cette scène devra exprimer toute la tentation auquel ce parfum inspirera. Tout d'abord, Tsuruga-san devra avancer vers Kyoko, je veux que tu donnes l'impression d'être sous son charme comme si tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de te rapprocher. Ensuite, tu la prends dans tes bras, doucement, comme si tu avais peur de la briser. Kyoko, tu devras répondre à chacun de ses contacts comme la fumée épouse les mouvements du vent, tu dois t'abandonner complètement à lui. Je veux des gestes lents et doux. N'oublie pas, Tsuruga-san, ton désir pour elle te dévore et te fascine en même temps. Et vous me finissez cette scène avec un baiser! Rien de passionné, en fait oui, mais tout en douceur, suave, délicat. N'oubliez pas! De l'intensité!

_C'est un cauchemar._

À côté de lui, Kyoko semblait presque affolée, le visage complètement rouge. Il tenta de la détendre en posant une main sur son bras alors que le producteur retournait vers l'équipe technique pour s'assurer que tout serait près.

- Mais je n'ai jamais…, commença-t-elle à bafouiller. Je n'ai aucune expérience dans ce genre de scène…

- Ça fait partit du travail d'acteur, tu dois te détacher de ce qui n'est pas naturel pour toi et entrer totalement dans la peau de ton personnage. Les professionnels sont souvent confrontés à des scènes qui exposent un côté intime de leur personnalité. Tu l'as déjà expérimenté avec plusieurs autres de tes personnages, non?

Yashiro s'hérissait de voir l'acteur si calme, convaincu qu'il tentait certainement de se convaincre lui-même par la même occasion. Il focalisait toute son attention sur la performance d'actrice de Kyoko plutôt que de s'inquiéter de son propre contrôle.  
En fait, Ren ne voyait plus que cette solution, s'enfoncer au plus profond d'un personnage pour tenter de mettre la plus grande barrière possible entre la réalité et la fiction. Il devait paraître tout à fait sincère tout en arrivant à se couper de ses propres désirs. Depuis ce baiser à la St-Valentin, il s'agirait du second vrai contact intime qu'ils auraient. Il aurait tout de même souhaité que s'ils s'embrassaient, ça l'aurait été dans d'autres circonstances, mais, pour l'instant, il tentait de rassurer Kyoko et l'aider à considérer cette situation comme un rôle.

- Tu te souviens de ton rôle d'ange? Tu dois mettre tes propres sentiments de côté et te concentrer uniquement sur la scène à jouer. Je sais que tu n'approuves en rien la méchanceté de Natsu et pourtant tu peux la jouer.

Kyoko acquiesça, déterminée à donner le meilleur d'elle-même et être la hauteur de la performance de Ren Tsuruga.

- Allez vous installer, leur indiqua le producteur. On commence par une première prise et on verra ensuite si on la refait allongé sur le sable.

_Il faut absolument que cette prise soit excellente… Je ne pourrai pas…_

Ren s'installa au fond du décor et tenta de se concentrer mais tout se bousculait dans son esprit. Lorsqu'il faisait des scènes de ce genre, il utilisait les sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour Kyoko, mais s'il utilisait cette technique pour jouer avec elle, il ne pouvait pas garantir de s'en tenir à la chasteté de la scène.

_Dévorer de désir qu'il a dit? Hum…_

En même temps, s'il ne donnait pas le meilleur de son jeu, le producteur allait sans doute tenter de rendre la scène plus sensuelle par des poses qu'il ne tenait pas à expérimenter. Devant lui, il devinait la même tension et la concentration chez Kyoko. Alors qu'elle se mettait en position, s'entourant de ses propres bras, il devinait le tremblement de ses doigts, ses joues en feu…

_Arrête! Pas la peine d'en rajouter._

Pendant ce temps, l'équipe technique tournait autour d'eux comme des abeilles, ajustant les vêtements, déplaçant une mèche, ajoutant du maquillage, lissant chaque pli de la robe. Ren conservait son regard fixé sur Kyoko qui tentait de contrôler sa respiration, pendant que le producteur répétait le mot _intensité_ comme un rappel sonnant. Soudain, les abeilles s'éloignèrent et des gens vinrent lisser le sable autour d'eux. Ren les observait s'éloigner et su que la scène allait bientôt débuter. Tous ses sens étaient en ébullition.  
Dans l'ombre, Yashiro les observait, retenant son souffle, complètement absorbé par cette tension immense qui avait envahi lentement toute la pièce.

- On tourne!

* * *

_Si vous avez des suggestions ou des commentaires, je les attends avec impatience!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Amusez-vous bien pendant la lecture!_

_Les personnages et l'histoire ne sont pas ma propriété._

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Son cœur cognait fort dans sa poitrine, jusqu'à lui faire sentir chaque battement dans tout le reste de son corps.  
L'éclairage l'empêchait de voir l'équipe technique et la seule forme qu'il distinguait était la silhouette gracieuse de Kyoko, dos à lui. Il conservait son regard rivé sur l'objet de son désir, ses cheveux retombant délicatement sur son dos nu.  
Il fit un pas vers elle.  
La coupe de la robe lui permettait d'observer la douce courbe de son dos, laissant deviner la naissance de ses hanches sous le tissu vaporeux. Malgré tout le désir que lui inspirait cet ensemble, il se remémorerait néanmoins les jambes lisses et tentatrices que Setsu laissait entrevoir. Il devinait tout ce corps dissimuler sous les voiles avec une telle faim qu'il se serrait sentit capable de…  
Il s'approcha encore plus près.  
Kyoko, sans rien entendre, le sentait venir vers elle. Semblant perdue dans ses pensées, elle tentait de maîtriser ses tremblements, dans l'attente palpante du premier contact. Elle tentait de se contrôler, de se plonger dans un personnage imaginaire qui pourrait la mettre à l'abri du pouvoir destructeur de l'homme derrière elle.  
Encore quelques pas.  
Ren sentait le souffle lui manquer à mesure qu'il approchait, presque à porter de main. Il tentait d'éviter les pensées qui se bousculaient dans tête, alors qu'il la sentait offerte à lui. S'il n'arrivait jamais à être avec elle, il s'agissait peut-être de la seule occasion qu'il aurait de goûter à cette sensation.  
Les derniers pas.  
Arrivé derrière elle, il continuait de s'abreuver de chaque détail avant le moindre contact, désireux de suivre les demandes du producteur et de faire le tout en douceur.  
Le sentant dangereusement près d'elle, Kyoko fit un très léger mouvement de tête comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle savait, qu'elle avait deviné sa présence. Elle avait entrouvert les lèvres, le regard de biais, et elle attendait, prête à répondre à ses mouvements.  
Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux, les déplaçant légèrement, puis il les laissa courir dans son dos. Ce premier contact les enflamma tous les deux. Kyoko ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, le souffle coupé par la brûlure que ses doigts avaient laissé contre sa peau. Assoiffé, Ren plongea lentement le visage dans sa nuque, fermant lui aussi les yeux pour respirer ce parfum qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle perdait la tête de sentir ainsi son souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Il posa une main contre son ventre, l'autre sur sa hanche. Il lui effleura lentement le cou du bout des lèvres, lui arrachant un léger soupire qui le rendit fou. Il tentait de garder le contrôle, de garder en tête la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, mais il mourrait d'envie de l'entendre gémir, de la sentir frissonner sous ses caresses. Jamais un désir pareil ne l'avait animé. Il sentit ses mains se crisper sur le tissu, avides de sentir le contact de sa peau. Le souffle court, il résistait à la couvrir de baisers, pendant qu'elle se laissait aller dans ses bras, trop consciente du trouble qu'il faisait naître en elle. Il continuait d'explorer ses épaules, son cou, le regard plongeant sur sa gorge, il remonta jusqu'à son oreille pour la sentir trembler sous l'effleurement léger de ses lèvres. Le corps de Kyoko répondait totalement à chacun de ses mouvements et cette lente découverte lui sembla durer une éternité.

L'intensité palpable qui se dégageait de leurs deux corps brûlants était telle qu'aucun membre de l'équipe de tournage n'osait bouger. Figés de les sentir si absorbés, chacun ne pouvait que les fixer, le souffle court et les joues rougis. Même le producteur ne pouvait que les observer, captivé par cette tension presque douloureuse, à la limite du supportable. Pendant un instant, il jeta un regard au manager de Ren qui ne semblait plus respirer et il attira discrètement son attention.

- Est-ce qu'ils…?, souffla Kurosaki, sans oser suggérer un terme à ce qui semblait les unir.

Yashiro ne su que lui répondre et se contenta de continuer d'assister à cet instant. Pouvait-on réellement croire qu'il n'y avait rien entre ces deux là ? Même s'il s'agissait d'acteurs très talentueux, il y avait des limites à l'interprétation…

N'y tenant plus, tentant plus que jamais de conserver son sang-froid, Ren se déplaça et tourna légèrement Kyoko, puis il se prépara à résister à l'expression de son visage.  
Toujours plongée dans son personnage, lui soufflant l'audace qu'elle n'aurait jamais, elle posa les mains contre son torse, étrangement avide de sentir sa peau sous ses doigts. Elle sentit un contact léger sous son menton, la guidant à lever son visage vers lui.  
Malgré les battements qu'elle sentait contre ses paumes, malgré le tremblement qu'il discernait sur ces lèvres, aucun d'eux n'étaient réellement préparé à voir l'amour déformé ainsi les traits de l'autre. Subjuguée par le regard emflammé de Ren, par la pression de ses mains contre sa taille, Kyoko se laissait emporter par sa chaleur enivrante. Ren en perdait la tête, de la voir le regarder ainsi, le regard sensuel, ses lèvres invitantes, la caresse de ses mains.  
Perdant pendant un instant tous ses repères, il glissa sa main derrière sa nuque, l'attirant à lui jusqu'à ce que son cœur explose, que sa respiration se coupe, jusqu'à ce qu'il capture ses lèvres.  
Il sentit ses mains s'agripper à lui alors qu'il l'embrassait langoureusement, comme les vagues roulent sur le sable. Complètement consumé par la passion qui l'embrasait, il savourait toute la douceur de ses lèvres avec un certain contrôle jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente répondre avec son baiser avec la même fièvre qui l'animait. Le coeur gonflé de joie et passion, il s'apprêta à approfondir le baiser quand…

- Couper!

Le producteur avait enfin réussit à s'arracher à cette étrange fascination qui avait saisit tout le studio. Sa voix avait résonné comme le réveil qui ramena la vie à l'ensemble de l'équipe, complètement subjuguée.

Ren avait entendu l'ordre du producteur mais, une main toujours crispée autour de la taille de Kyoko, il n'avait réussit qu'à arrêter le mouvement de ses lèvres. Il n'arrivait pas à se détacher d'elle, sentant également toujours ses mains contre son torse. Avec un effort considérable, il se détacha doucement de la jeune fille, toujours immobile, les lèvres légèrement gonflées par le baiser, les yeux brillants et les joues roses de plaisir. Sentant le contact se rompre, elle baissa les yeux, tentant de reprendre ses esprits et son souffle. Le cœur battant la chamade, ils n'entendaient même pas le producteur lancer des instructions à l'équipe technique afin de voir le résultat, souhaitant s'assurer que l'intensité transfigurait à travers l'écran.  
À contre cœur, Ren desserra enfin son étreinte, toujours secoué par les battements de son cœur, il observait le visage penché de Kyoko. Sous ses doigts, elle sentit qu'il se dégageait et elle reprit enfin contact avec la réalité. Son visage s'enflamma d'embarras et elle leva vivement le visage vers son senpai, pétrifiée à l'idée de ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il fallait, mais elle rencontra son visage rayonnant, légèrement soucieux de sa réaction à elle.

- Ça va?

Elle se sentit immédiatement rassurée par cette approbation muette, non sans demeurer énormément embarrassée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle acquiesça timidement à sa question, ne souhaitant que se cacher dans un coin, mais il lui relevait déjà le menton, le regard flamboyant.

- Tu as été parfaite, lui susurra-t-il avec chaleur.

Prise de panique, elle tenta de se dérober à son regard en étouffant un petit cri.

- Vous avez été parfaits!, s'exclama le producteur en se précipitant vers eux. Il ne sera pas nécessaire de faire une prise allongée sur le sol.

_Dieu merci._

- Je m'attendais à une scène de cette qualité de la part d'un acteur expérimenté tel que Ren Tsuruga mais tu as été fabuleuse Kyoko.

- C'est… Ce n'est pas!... C'est facile de jouer avec Tsuruga-san…

- Certainement, approuvant le producteur, visiblement amusé par son embarras. Il ne sera pas nécessaire de refaire une prise entière. Je souhaite néanmoins refaire quelques prises de vue du début et des premiers contacts. Le baiser était parfait, je ne crois pas qu'il soit possible de recréer en instant pareil donc, concentrons-nous sur ses quelques éléments et se sera tout.

Rassuré, Ren acquiesça. Il pensait pouvoir survivre à ses quelques scènes s'il n'avait pas à caresser son corps allongé sur le sable. Juste à y songer, ses sens, pourtant épuisés par autant de sensations, se réveillaient déjà sans effort.

Le tournage des quelques prises fut un peu plus laborieux, Kyoko semblait encore un peu trop sous le choc du baiser et perdait rapidement la contenance sensuelle que son personnage devait refléter au début de la publicité. Après quelques heures, le producteur fut totalement satisfait et les acteurs purent retourner à leur loge.

Ren s'effondra sur un siège après que Yashiro ait refermé la porte. Il n'avait même plus la force de se tenir debout, épuisé par le manque de sommeil, épuisé par tous les efforts qu'il avait dû déployer pour rester en contrôle.

- Hé bien…

Il jeta un regard à son manager qui ne semblait toujours pas remit de la scène.

- Je me demande comment réagit Kyoko de son côté, suggéra-t-il en observant l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'acteur.

.

- Mogami-san…

Une habilleuse tentait de prendre contact avec Kyoko qui s'était projeté contre le mur dès son entrée dans la loge. Le visage encore rouge, elle ne pouvait plus contenir les sensations qui la faisaient encore vibrer. Elle était partagée entre l'incroyable joie qui avait éclaté au plus profond d'elle lorsque Tsuruga-san l'avait embrassé, l'embarras énorme qui la submergeait quand elle songeait à comment elle s'était offerte à lui et la crainte terrifiante qu'il ait distingué ses vrais sentiments à travers son jeu. Se frappant littéralement la tête sur le mur, l'habilleuse ne savait plus comment la calmer, craignant également que la coûteuse robe soit abîmée.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…, marmonna-t-elle en tentant de s'agripper au mur comme un chat.

- Vous avez été parfaite, tenta de la rassurer l'employée.

Pendant que l'habilleuse la relevait, Kyoko se laissa faire, soudain plongée dans ses pensées. Elle porta sa main à ses lèvres, rêveuse. Puis elle explosa de nouveau.

Après s'être changé et avoir remercié le producteur et l'équipe, Ren et Yashiro se dirigèrent enfin vers la sortie, non sans prévoir un dernier arrêt à la loge de Kyoko. Ren ne savait pas s'il devait redouter cet entretien, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas partir sans la saluer, ou même la féliciter. Il eu un petit sourire en apercevant, Kyoko prête à partir, toujours en boule sur la chaise de maquillage, broyant du noir. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçu enfin, se fut pour tomber en bas de la chaise comme l'oiseau tombe du nid, le visage sans expression.

- Tout va bien, Mogami-san?

- Oui, oui!, le rassura-t-elle en se redressant aussitôt.

Rien à faire, elle évitait son regard, les joues cramoisies et il n'arrivait pas à distinguer si elle était heureuse ou apeurée.

- Tu as bien travaillé aujourd'hui.

Elle releva finalement les yeux vers lui, le visage détendu par le soulagement, non sans gêne. Elle eu un sourire timide et le remercia.

_Il faut que je sorte d'ici avant que…_

- Que prévois-tu pour le reste de ta journée?, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix étrangement grave.

- Oh… j'ai cours cet après-midi.

- On te dépose, c'est sur notre route, intervint aussitôt Yashiro qui avait feint de patienter dans le corridor.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

- Tu ne nous déranges absolument pas, la rassura Ren d'un ton enjôleur.

Avec la présence de Yashiro et la distance qu'imposait la voiture, Ren ne voyait aucun inconvénient à prolonger encore un peu son temps passé avec elle, moins confiant de pouvoir se concentrer sur la route, mais tout de même. Et puis, il aimait l'idée de l'avoir encore un peu plus longtemps auprès de lui.  
Kyoko acquiesça avant de prendre ses affaires. Elle partit ensuite saluer l'équipe de tournage, leur promettant de vite les rejoindre au stationnement.

- Comment tu te sens?, demanda Yashiro, une fois seuls.

Ren ne su pas vraiment que lui répondre. Il savait que ça c'était passé, que ce baiser avait eu lieu, mais comme il s'agissait d'un rôle, il n'existait en fait qu'à moitié, il n'avait pas de sens pour eux. Tout ce qui demeurait, c'était cette nouvelle faim qui lui dévorait le cœur quand il la voyait. À peine avait-il goûté à l'amour que ce sentiment avait tôt fait d'englober la jalousie et le désir en quelques mois. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un tel sentiment aurait pu grandir en lui aussi rapidement et de manière aussi destructrice. Pourtant, il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire… De retour dans l'intimité de Setsu et Caïn, il prévoyait déjà de nouvelles difficultés.

- Je serais curieux de voir la tête de Shô Fuwa quand il verra la publicité.

Et pour la première fois, à la mention du nom de Shô, Ren sourit.

* * *

_Si vous avez des suggestions ou des commentaires, je les attends avec impatience!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Amusez-vous bien pendant la lecture!_

_Les personnages et l'histoire ne sont pas ma propriété._

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Comment dormir après une journée pareille?

_Peut-être aurais-je dû la réprimer d'être aussi émue par une seule scène… Reprendre mon rôle de senpai pour ne pas la troubler, pour qu'elle associe cet évènement au travail. Mais à cet instant, j'en était totalement incapable… J'était bien trop ébranlé pour pouvoir la calmer._

Le reste de sa journée s'était déroulé dans un genre de brouillard épais, ponctué des images dangereuses de leur étreinte, il avait suivit son manager sans être tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il faisait, perdu dans ses pensées. Il referma la porte de son appartement derrière lui, puis s'étendit de tout son long sur le lit. Le visage perdu dans son oreiller, il jeta un dernier regard en biais vers son téléphone.

_Aucun message…_

Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait penser de lui? Était-elle effrayée? Il avait toujours le premier réflexe de croire qu'il n'inspirait que la peur et ces relations avec les femmes ne faisaient pas exception. Depuis qu'il était Ren Tsuruga, il n'avait eu aucune relation véritablement sérieuse avec une femme, avec personne d'autre que dans un cadre professionnel d'ailleurs. Il s'était convaincu de ne pas pouvoir vivre une relation sérieuse parce que ça l'aurait été un mensonge… Il savait qu'un jour, il devrait redevenir Kuon, et dans cette éventualité, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se construire une vie privée en tant que Ren Tsuruga. Pourtant, depuis qu'il avait vu Kyoko jouer son propre rôle auprès de son père, il s'était surpris à croire qu'elle était peut-être la seule à pouvoir vivre cette transition avec lui… Peut-être… Cette hypothèse le plongeait chaque fois dans une réflexion profonde, un mélange de déprime et d'espoir.

_Je ne peux pas lui demander ça… Je ne peux pas l'obliger à vivre ça… Surtout dans l'éventualité que je n'arriverais pas à contrôler Kuon…_

Il s'assit sur son lit en se plongeant la tête entre les mains, torturé par le goût de ses lèvres, le parfum de sa peau. Cette publicité avait fait avancer les choses un peu trop vite pour lui. Le président ne semblait pas saisir qu'il devait être prudent pour ne pas blesser personne. Il était persuadé qu'il n'était pas encore près et pourtant, il oubliait trop vite ses belles résolutions au souvenir du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. À cette simple évocation, il sentit une chaleur envahir son corps. Prit entre le désir de tenter réellement sa chance auprès d'elle et la raison qui le poussait à s'éloigner jusqu'au moment où il serait près à affronter Kuon, Ren se sentait totalement perdu. Cette lutte intérieure était d'autant plus pénible qu'il savait avoir un tournage pour la promotion de Dark Moon, le lendemain, sans oublier leur éventuel retour dans les rôles de Setsu et Caïn. Il allait devoir lui faire face tôt ou tard.

.

Lorsqu'il entra dans studio, le lendemain, il fut surprit de sentir le personnel absorbé et visiblement inquiet. Ren lança un regard à son manager qui lui fit signe de rien savoir, puis il se dirigea vers le directeur Ogata.

- Ah, Tsuruga-san!

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Nous tentons de changer l'horaire de tournage pour la journée…

- Pour quelle raison?

Le directeur prit un air inquiet, le même que celui de Momose-san et annonça que Kyoko ne serait pas présente de la journée.

- Pourquoi?

- La dame chez qui elle vit nous a contacté tôt ce matin. Selon elle, Kyoko se serait réveillé ce matin avec une forte fièvre et elle lui aurait interdit de se présenter au travail. Nous ne tournons pas plusieurs jours et l'absence d'un personnage de l'importance de Mio chamboule un peu tout…

- C'est étonnant de la part de Kyoko, ajouta Momose-san, je ne l'ai jamais vu malade ou même affaiblie…

Ren tentait de conserver une expression convenable, mais Yashiro sentait bien qu'il était très inquiet. Il n'entendit même pas le directeur tenter de rassurer les acteurs et promettre qu'ils tenteraient de ne pas prendre de retard. Sans un commentaire, il se dirigea vers sa loge pour attendre le nouvel horaire de la journée.

_Ce n'est vraiment pas dans ses habitudes de tomber malade. Ce pourrait-il qu'à cause d'hier… Non, Mogami-san ne perturberait pas tout le tournage simplement pour ne pas avoir à me faire face…_

- Ce doit être plutôt grave pour qu'elle accepte de manquer une journée de travail.

Ren allait répondre à Yashiro quand une employée de Dark Moon fit son entrée avec un costume de Katsuki.

- Le nouvel horaire est déjà décidé?

- Quel nouvel horaire?, demanda l'assistante en déposant sa charge.

- Celui sans les scènes de Mogami-san, puisqu'elle n'est pas là…

- Mais elle est là.

Ren se figea pendant un moment. Avait-il bien entendu?

- Où l'avez-vous aperçu?

- Dans sa loge…

Ren lança un regard à son manager qui comprit sans un mot qu'il devait aller chercher le directeur, pendant que lui se dirigeait vers la loge de la jeune actrice.

_Qu'est-ce tu fabriques ici, Kyoko? _

Il poussa la porte et posa le regard sur la concernée qui s'apprêtait à déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise pour enfiler son costume. Se retournant sous l'effet de la surprise, elle laissa échapper un léger cri en serrant les pans de sa chemise à peine ouverte. Par pudeur, Ren eu le réflexe de sortir de la loge en s'excusant, mais il croisa aussi le regard tremblant de Kyoko et sa mine affaiblie.  
Comme secoué de l'intérieur, il se précipita vers elle en quelques enjambées. Effrayée de voir son senpai tellement sérieux, Kyoko eu un mouvement de recule, certaine d'avoir attisé sa colère pour une raison quelconque. Complètement paniquée, son souffle se figea dans sa gorge quand elle sentit ses longues mains chaudes saisir son visage pour le lever vers lui. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent quand son regard se riva au sien, les lèvres entrouvertes et les yeux agrandis par la surprise.  
Quelques secondes passèrent sans que l'un d'eux ne fasse un mouvement.

- Tu es brûlante de fièvre, conclut-il en lui lâchant subitement le visage.

Les joues de Kyoko se rougirent d'embarras de s'être laissé prise par le dangereux pouvoir de Ren Tsuruga. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il lui avait simplement fallu poser les mains sur son visage pour lui faire perdre tout contact avec sa raison.  
Elle ne soupçonnait pas le contrôle dont avait fait preuve Ren pour se détacher d'elle à cet instant. Les souvenirs de leur baiser lui avaient soudain embrumé l'esprit jusqu'à ce que la chaleur du visage de Kyoko lui fasse reprendre la raison pour laquelle il la touchait ainsi. Il s'était de nouveau glisser habillement dans son rôle de senpai pour tenter de dissimuler les désirs qui l'envahissaient.  
D'ailleurs, il s'agissait bien d'une situation de sermon ici…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Je viens travailler, répondit-elle innocemment.

- Mogami-san, tu es fiévreuse, tu n'es pas en état de tourner tes scènes.

Elle voulu lui répondre mais en se tournant vers lui, elle percuta son regard inquiet et elle ne su pas immédiatement quoi répondre, figée par le tremblement dans ses yeux.  
Depuis qu'ils avaient échangé ce baiser sur le plateau de tournage, chacun d'eux avaient tenté de se convaincre que tout pourrait être comme avant, mais ils leur étaient maintenant forcés de comprendre que ce ne serait pas aussi simple. Ren n'arrivait plus à prendre ce ton autoritaire qui la ramenait généralement à la réalité et, au lieu de paniquée en s'agitant, Kyoko sentait son corps se figer au moindre signe de gêne.

- Tu dois prendre soin de toi, Mogami-san.

Il aurait dû lui dire qu'une professionnelle devait prendre soin de son corps, il aurait dû lui dire qu'elle inquiétait toute t'équipe et que ça causait du retard, mais son cerveau ne voulait plus lui obéir. À sa simple vue, une tendresse mystérieuse semblait irradier de tout son être et malgré l'inquiétude qui le rongeait, en la voyant à cet instant, il n'arrivait pas à la gronder, il n'aurait voulu que la prendre dans ses bras.

_Yashiro, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Bon sang! Je ne devrais pas être seul avec elle aussi longtemps…_

- Kyoko!

_Enfin!_

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? On nous a appelés ce matin pour nous dire que tu ne serais pas là, s'exclama le directeur Ogata en entrant dans la loge suivit de Momose-san et Yashiro.

- Je ne savais pas qu'elle vous avait appelé, je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa profondément Kyoko en s'inclinant. Mais je vais bien, j'ai beaucoup de scènes à tourner aujourd'hui et nous ne tournons pas longtemps.

Momose-san s'était rapproché d'elle avec le directeur et la forcèrent à s'asseoir en touchant son front.

- Tu es brûlante, Kyoko! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour te mettre dans un tel état?

_Ça, c'est une excellente question!_

- J'ai été négligente, c'est entièrement de ma faute. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil hier soir…

Ren, qui s'était placé un peu en retrait, tourna soudain le visage pour la voir baisser les yeux et rougir.

- J'avais tellement chaud que j'en étais étourdie…

Le sang de l'acteur ne fit qu'un tour, détournant subitement le regard.

_Ce pourrait-il que… _

- Alors j'ai ouvert la fenêtre et je me suis endormie devant!

_…. Idiote._

Yashiro eu un rire mi-amusé mi-découragé devant la naïveté de Kyoko et devant la réaction déprimé de son protégé. Il avait fait particulièrement froid hier soir et elle avait passé toute la nuit sous la brise glaciale.

- Tu as dormit avec la fenêtre ouverte toute la nuit?, demanda Ren d'un ton lugubre.

- Pardoooooooooooooon!

Le directeur Ogata tenta de calmer Kyoko qui s'était recroquevillée de peur pendant que Ren imaginait dramatiquement la petite silhouette recouverte d'une fine glace au petit matin.

- Kyoko, tu devrais vraiment rentrer chez toi, tu n'es pas en état…

- Non, ça va aller, je vous assure, dit-elle en se levant.

- Mais tu trembles!, ajouta Momose-san juste avant de la voir défaillir légèrement sur le côté.

À peine avait-elle faiblit qu'elle sentit la solide poigne de Ren la saisir par la taille pour la soutenir.

- Tu retournes chez toi, avait-il alors ordonné sans la moindre possibilité de discussion.

Rougissant de voir les deux acteurs presque dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le directeur et Momose-san acquiescèrent vivement.

- Je la raccompagne et je reviens au plus vite, ajouta-t-il après l'avoir déposé sur une chaise. Yashiro, pourrais-tu aller lui chercher un peu d'eau? Appelle aussi chez elle pour les prévenir qu'on la ramène.

Maintenant, ils leur manqueraient Mio et Katsuki pour un moment… de pire en pire.  
La tête appuyée contre le dossier, Kyoko avait le souffle court, le visage fiévreux et le corps tremblant. Elle n'avait pas la force de lutter, prisonnière de la douce autorité de Ren qui portait déjà un peu d'eau fraîche à ses lèvres. À dire que c'était pour éviter de penser à ce genre de proximité qu'elle avait été dans tous ses états la veille. Peu importe ce qu'elle faisait, Ren Tsuruga avait définitivement prit possession de son esprit malgré le combat intérieur qu'elle menait.  
Après avoir avalé difficilement quelques gorgées, avouant que sa gorge lui faisait mal, elle sembla reprendre un peu de force. Ren prit alors son sac avant de la soulever elle-même dans ses bras.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de…

- Pour que tu t'effondres encore? Au départ, tu n'aurais même pas du te rendre jusqu'ici.

Réduite au silence comme une enfant, elle se surprit presque à se laisser aller dans ses bras, étourdit par la fièvre qui continuait de la gagner.

* * *

_Si vous avez des suggestions ou des commentaires, je les attends avec impatience!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Amusez-vous bien pendant la lecture!_

_Les personnages et l'histoire ne sont pas ma propriété._

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Ren arrêta sa voiture devant le Daruma-ya où habitait Kyoko. Elle s'était docilement blottit sur le siège du passager et elle avait, sans un mot, glisser lentement dans un sommeil fiévreux. Ses joues étaient en feu et elle respirait rapidement, mais elle semblait déjà un peu plus apaisée que dans sa loge. La fraicheur des sièges en cuir l'avait légèrement soulagée et le ronronnement du moteur l'avait bercé pendant le trajet, sans parler de la présence sécurisante de Ren qui conduisait doucement pour ne pas la secouer. En sortant de la voiture, il jeta un regard à la bâtisse en réalisant qu'il était souvent venu la déposer sans vraiment avoir vu où elle habitait. Avec les contrats qui affluaient, elle vivait encore au dessus d'un restaurant.  
Il ouvrit la porte du côté passager quand la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit sur la femme du propriétaire.

- Comment va-t-elle?

Ren se tourna et se déplaça pour lui laisser voir que la jeune fille dormait.

- Elle va bien, il ne lui faut que du repos, la rassura-t-il avec un sourire angélique.

Il prit son sac dans une main et la souleva respectueuse avant de refermer la porte de la voiture d'un mouvement de hanche. En se tournant vers le restaurant, il se serait attendu à voir la dame s'avancer vers eux mais il la découvrit, craintive, près de la porte d'entrée.  
Surpris, il ne fit aucun commentaire et entra. Il remarqua que la dame conservait étrangement une certaine distance. Peut-être l'intimidait-il? Pourtant, il lui sourit mais ça ne semblait avoir aucun effet. Elle continuait de surveiller le visage de Kyoko, toujours inquiète. Peut-être avait-elle peur de tomber malade? Mais tout de même…  
Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand son mari fit son apparition. Celu-ci fronça les sourcils en voyant la jeune femme dans les bras d'un étranger mais son visage s'agrandit en apercevant l'état de Kyoko et il s'éloigna vivement, comme effrayé.  
De plus en plus confus, Ren commençait à se demander dans quel genre de famille Kyoko avait-elle atterrit.

- Excusez-moi, demanda-t-il prudemment, mais est-ce que tout va bien?

- Vous n'avez jamais vu Kyoko malade, n'est-ce pas?

- En effet…

La dame eu un rire gênée, comme si elle se sentait confuse de sa propre attitude, mais demanda respectueusement à Ren si il pouvait la porter jusque dans sa chambre.

- Vous voulez que je monte dans sa …?

- Je ne pourrais pas la transporter et il faudrait vraiment mieux éviter de la réveiller.

Intrigué, Ren finit par acquiescer et emprunta les escaliers que la femme lui indiquait. Il se dirigea jusqu'à la chambre, toujours suivit à distance par l'étrange dame. Ce fut avec un petit pincement au cœur qu'il découvrit la modeste chambre dans laquelle la jeune actrice vivait. Tout à fait à son image, la chambre était coquette, ordonnée et colorée, sans faux éclat. Il déposa avec précaution la jeune fille sur son futon alors que la voix de la propriétaire s'élevait déjà derrière lui en un chuchotement.

- Vous devez nous considérer bien distants face à une pauvre enfant malade mais, voyez-vous, lorsqu'elle est dans cet état, Kyoko devient particulièrement…

Elle fut interrompue par un léger gémissement venant de l'actrice endormie. Ren posa un instant le regard sur elle, pour voir ses yeux commencer à s'ouvrir péniblement. Derrière lui, la femme du propriétaire eu un sursaut de crainte et retint son souffle.

- Mogami-san?, demanda Ren, inquiet, dans la voix la plus douce qu'il avait.

Les yeux de Kyoko s'ouvrirent à moitié et fixèrent l'homme devant elle, comme si elle tentait de le reconnaître le souffle rapide, le visage rose. Il y eu quelques secondes puis, en une fraction de seconde, une Kyoko au visage d'enfant se pendit au cou d'un Ren, rouge de confusion.

- Elle devient particulièrement affectueuse, termina la dame, avec un sourire confus. Elle devient aussi impossible à contrôler qu'une gamine, c'est une enfant pourtant si polie. Surveillez-la un instant, je vais lui chercher quelques médicaments.

Ren allait protester mais elle s'était déjà éloignée, laissant le pauvre jeune homme embarrassé avec cette enfant qui tentait de se blottir contre lui comme un chaton.

- Mogami-san…, dit-il en tentant de la remettre au lit, mais la malade était tenace.

- Reeeeeeeeeeeen, borde-moi!

Il sentit quelque chose exploser dans sa tête lorsqu'il l'entendit l'appeler par son nom.

_C'est une blague, non?_

Il avait déjà entendu parler de gens qui devenaient capricieux lorsqu'ils étaient malades mais là c'était… tout à fait le genre de Kyoko en fait…. Rouge d'embarras, il continuait à tenter de la repousser gentiment, séduit malgré lui par la proximité malsaine qu'elle réclamait.

_Elle est malade, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de…_

Se hissant encore plus contre lui, Kyoko prit une mine de gamine à la fois timide et suppliante.

- Ren…

Il retint son souffle, son cœur défonçant sa poitrine devant une expression aussi adorable.

- Je t'aime bien, tu sais…

Il failli tomber à la renverse, complètement désarmé devant une pareil attitude. Il tentait de se ressaisir mais elle continuait de s'agrippait à lui, mollement, en rigolant.

_Tu parles d'un aveu à faire dans un moment pareil, elle veut vraiment ma mort! Qu'est-ce que cette dame attend pour revenir? Si elle nous trouve comme ça…_

- Tu sens bon, Ren!, disait-elle d'un ton endormi, les yeux un peux dans le vague.

_Arrête ça! _

La femme du propriétaire apparu finalement, les bras chargés, souriant de voir leur invité dans une telle position. Aidant Ren, à se défaire, elle déposa gentiment la tête de Kyoko sur ses genoux, pendant qu'elle s'agrippait à sa jupe comme une enfant. Ren soupira de soulagement, tentant de calmer son pauvre cœur.

- Vous êtes Ren Tsuruga, n'est-ce pas?

Ren acquiesça poliment, réalisant qu'il n'avait même pas prit la peine de se présenter.

- Je m'en serais douter, répondit-elle gentiment en posant une compresse sur le front de la malade. Kyoko nous a beaucoup parlé de vous. Vous êtes un véritable modèle pour elle, vous savez?

Il rougit légèrement, s'empressant d'ajouter qu'elle avait beaucoup de talent et qu'il apprenait lui-même beaucoup à son contact. La dame n'ajouta rien mais continua de sourire en relevant Kyoko pour lui faire prendre un médicament. Elle lui tendit un verre d'eau et la malade prit soudain un air boudeur.

- Je ne veux pas d'eau… je veux du lait…

- Pas question, mademoiselle. Bois tout sinon tu n'auras pas de soupe avec des carottes en forme de fleurs.

Résignée, la gamine obéit d'un air obstiné qui arracha un léger rire à Ren. Il en profita pour se lever et saluer poliment.

- Puis-je vous être utile à autre chose avant de partir?

- Pourriez-vous seulement me donner son pyjama? Il est sur la commode là-bas.

Ren s'exécuta et aperçu, par la même occasion, la photo de lui accroché au mur près d'une autre déchirée. Il n'eu pas besoin de beaucoup d'imagination pour deviner de qui il s'agissait. Il tendit le pyjama à la dame qui le remercia vivement avant de lui permettre de retourner travailler.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, lorsqu'elle est dans cet état, elle ne se rappelle plus de rien le lendemain.

- Reeeeeeeeeeen…, se plaignit Kyoko une dernière fois, sur le point de s'endormir de nouveau.

_Peut-être, mais moi, je vais m'en souvenir…_

Soulagé et amusé, il descendit les marches, rencontrant de nouveau le propriétaire au visage fermé, Ren le salua respectueusement et il retourna vers sa voiture. Une fois la porte fermée, il se laissa tomber sur son volant. Il voyait encore son adorable petite expression lorsqu'elle lui avait dit l'_aimer_ _bien_ et serra les mains sur son volant. Il savait qu'elle ne souviendrait plus de rien demain, qu'elle avait dit ça sous le coup de la fièvre mais il sentait cette petite phrase lui chatouiller malicieusement le cœur. Quelle histoire… Il se félicita pendant un moment de ne pas avoir cédé à son premier réflexe et de ne pas avoir demandé à Yashiro de la raccompagner pour qu'il puisse travailler. Juste l'idée qu'elle puisse se câliner comme ça contre quelqu'un d'autre… Respirant profondément, il démarra le moteur, pressé de retourner sur le plateau pour ne pas prendre plus de retard.

* * *

_Si vous avez des suggestions ou des commentaires, je les attends avec impatience!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Amusez-vous bien pendant la lecture!_

_Les personnages et l'histoire ne sont pas ma propriété._

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Kyoko laissa échapper un soupire en posant son sac. Elle toucha son front ; rien à signaler. Sa température était encore légèrement élevée, mais il n'y avait plus rien de bien dangereux. Elle avait bu beaucoup d'eau, bien mangé et elle se sentait bien mieux. Elle sortit une bouteille d'eau de son sac et prit une gorgée en avalant un dernier cachet. Ça devrait suffire jusqu'au repas. Elle se laissa tomber dans sa chaise en soupirant une nouvelle fois, puis se mit à s'agiter en paniquant. Elle avait causé un retard considérable au tournage parce qu'elle était tombé malade comme une idiote! Sans oublier que Ren avait perdu du temps en la ramenant chez elle. Elle s'arrêta un moment, le visage se colorant de gêne. Dans sa chambre…

- AAAAAAAAAAARGH!

- Kyoko?

- Oh, directeur Ogata!

- Comment vas-tu ce matin?

Elle se leva et s'inclina énergiquement, se confondant en excuses larmoyantes.

- Je suis tellement désolée de vous avoir causé autant de soucis hier!

- Mais non, tu n'y étais pour rien…

- Je redoublerai d'effort aujourd'hui! Je tournerai toutes mes scènes en une prise! Je ne prendrai aucune pause!

- Des plans pour que tu retombes malade très vite.

Cette réplique figea Kyoko, toujours inclinée vers le sol. Cette voix, ce n'était pas celle du directeur. Elle se releva pour croiser la séduisante silhouette de Ren, appuyé contre le cadre de porte. Elle rougit comme une jeune fille prise en faute pendant qu'il continuait de l'observer, comme s'il l'inspectait minutieusement, les bras sévèrement croisés.

- Ne tant fait pas Kyoko. Nous avons changé l'horaire et si nous tournons sans inconvénients aujourd'hui, nous n'aurons prit aucun retard.

Kyoko voulu répondre au directeur mais Ren s'approchait déjà d'elle, le visage impassible, jusqu'à se tenir vraiment très près d'elle. Muette, elle l'observa se pencher pour approcher son visage du sien. Elle déglutit, paniquée de le sentir si proche pendant que, derrière eux, le directeur rougissait de le voir se rapprocher ainsi.  
Il se releva finalement et soupira.

- Tu sembles aller mieux, conclut-il d'un ton sévère.

Cramponnée à sa chaise comme un chaton qui ne veut pas qu'on le prenne, Kyoko ne su pas quoi répondre, se ressaisit et se leva pour s'incliner de nouveau devant Ren.

- Je te dois également des excuses. On m'a appris ce matin que tu étais venu me reconduire hier. Je sus vraiment désolée d'avoir été une telle cause de problème. Merci infiniment.

Mal à l'aise, Ren serra plus ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, luttant pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras.

- Tsuruga-san…?, murmura-t-elle, confuse de ne pas le voir réagir à ses excuses.

Il sursauta légèrement, se remémorant son attitude de la veille. Sa petite voix gémissant son nom, ses mains s'agrippant à lui. Il n'en avait pas dormit de la nuit… Il se retourna pour être de dos à elle.

- Tu dois être plus prudente à l'avenir.

- Oui, chef!

Il se laissa aller à sourire tendrement pendant un moment, puis il croisa le regard du directeur qui les observait avec un sourire gêné. Il baissa rapidement les yeux et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie.

- Je… je dois aller me préparer.

Confuse, Kyoko le regarda s'éloigna, déprimant sur le fait qu'il était peut-être fâché pendant que le directeur tentait de retenir un fou rire. Il releva la tête vers la pauvre actrice confuse.

- Ta maquilleuse sera là dans un instant, Kyoko-san. Je vais m'assurer que tout est prêt pour que nous puissions commencer au plus vite.

- Je ferai de mon mieux!

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

.

L'avant-midi se déroula parfaitement, animée d'une énergie nouvelle afin de rattraper le retard. Tout le monde était soulagé de voir Kyoko en forme et chacun la couvrait d'attentions. Ren paraissait soulagé de la revoir sur le plateau, aussi souriante.

- Je suis content qu'elle aille mieux, dit un de technicien à un collègue.

- En effet, l'ambiance est totalement différente lorsqu'elle est là.

Yashiro lança un sourire malicieux à Ren qui faisait semblant de ne rien entendre puis il sourit à son tour. C'est vrai que l'énergie positive que dégageait Kyoko arrivait à ressourcer facilement toute l'équipe. Ce tournage promotionnel ne devait servir qu'à produire quelques publicités ainsi que quelques scènes bonus pour le DVD ainsi que des entrevues exclusives avec les acteurs, mais tout le monde se réjouissait de pouvoir travailler encore un peu ensemble.  
Yashiro aperçu alors Kyoko qui, venant de finir une scène, s'apprêtait à dîner Énergiquement, il lui fit signe pour qu'elle vienne les rejoindre. Feignant de ne rien voir, Ren se concentra sur son propre repas.

- Kyoko-san! Comment vas-tu?

- Très bien Yashiro, merci.

- Le tournage ne t'épuise pas trop?

- Pas du tout! Je bois beaucoup d'eau et toute l'équipe fait très attention à moi.

Elle prit place et sortit son repas, prit sa bouteille d'eau, avala quelques médicaments et prit une gorgée. Elle ouvrit sa boite repas et jeta un coup d'œil discret à Ren qui n'avait toujours rien dit. Est-il toujours en colère? Pourtant elle ne ressentait aucune aura négative émanant de lui.

- Seras-tu beaucoup occupé les prochains jours?, demanda-t-il soudainement.

- J'ai mon travail pour la LoveMe Section, demain, au studio télévision de la LME…

- Quel hasard! Ren a une entrevue là-bas demain!, interrompu Yashiro avec un grand sourire.

- Autre chose?, continua Ren, sans se préoccuper de son manager.

- Un tournage de Box R après demain et c'est tout. Sinon il y a l'école…

- Tu devras faire attention de ne pas te surmener, pour ne pas retomber malade.

Kyoko acquiesça silencieusement. Il lui semblait tellement distant…

- C'est vraiment gentil de m'avoir raccompagné hier.

Ren eu un pincement au cœur mais ne dit rien.

- J'espère ne pas avoir été déplacé… On m'a déjà dit que je pouvais être difficile lorsque j'étais malade…

Ren se sentit rougir et baissa les yeux alors que Yashiro prit un air intrigué en la questionnant sur le mot _difficile_.

- Je ne pourrais pas répondre… personne n'a voulu me l'expliquer jusqu'à maintenant, répondit-elle naïvement.

_Va savoir pourquoi! Cette fille est un vrai danger lorsqu'elle a de la fièvre! Heureusement qu'elle possède un système immunitaire résistant._

- Ai-je agit de manière déplacée hier?

- Non, non!, tenta de la rassurer Ren. Tu as dormit presque tout le temps.

- Je suis vraiment désolée!

- Non, ce n'est rien!

_Au fait j'aurais préféré que tu continus de dormir… j'aurais passé une nuit moins difficile._

Pendant un instant, Ren revit son visage rosit, l'appelant par son nom, les lèvres entrouvertes et il baissa le regard pendant que Yashiro l'observait avec un intérêt malsain.

- J'y songe!, dit le manager. Vous allez bientôt reprendre votre tournage spécial, non?

Ren déglutit à l'idée de retourner dans cette chambre d'hôtel avec Kyoko après les rapprochements des derniers jours.

_Respire. Respire. Respire._

- Oui, confirma timidement Kyoko, qui avait sincèrement hâte de reprendre son rôle de petite sœur.

Ren lui jeta un regard pour rencontrer sa petite expression tendre, souriante et rougissante.

_RESPIRE. RESPIRE. RESPIRE._

- Ren, tu pourrais venir? C'est à toi, intervint soudain un membre de l'équipe technique.

Il se leva plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, tenta de se calmer et sourit à Kyoko avant de se diriger vers le plateau de tournage.

Le reste de la journée se déroula tellement bien que le retard ne fut bientôt plus qu'un souvenir. Kyoko était aux anges lorsqu'elle sortit de sa loge, son sac sur l'épaule.

- Kyoko-san!

- Yashiro-san, bonsoir.

- Ren m'envoie te chercher, nous allons te ramener chez toi.

- Oh, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire!

- Voyons Kyoko, tu es encore malade. Il faut te ménager et ça nous fait plaisir.

Presque poussée dans le couloir par un Yashiro trop enthousiasme, elle ne se sentit pas le courage de refuser. Il la conduisit jusqu'au stationnement où Ren les attendait près de la voiture. Envoyer Yashiro lui avait semblé plus prudent que de prendre la chance de se retrouver seul avec elle dans une pièce. Jusqu'à leur retour dans la peau de Setsu et Caïn, il tenait à éviter cette situation le plus longtemps possible. En voyant la jeune actrice approcher en discutant avec son manager, un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres, il se félicita de son idée.

_Depuis quand suis-je aussi faible en face d'elle?_

La possibilité de perdre le contrôle devenait de plus en plus probable chaque jour.  
Ils s'installèrent tous dans le véhicule, continuant de converser sur tout et rien pendant que Ren observait discrètement la jeune actrice dans le rétroviseur. Il connaissait chacun de ses traits par cœur. Il la sentait fatiguée mais heureuse, la devinant satisfaite d'avoir tout donné au travail. Un rire. Il sentit de petits frissons courir le long de ses bras. Ses réactions ne lui avaient jamais paru aussi sensibles. Il devait tenter de se tenir loin d'elle pendant les prochains jours pour se refaire des forces.

- Savez-vous quand votre publicité sera diffusée à la télévision?

_Pourquoi devais-tu reparler de ça, Yashiro?_

- Le producteur semblait dire que ce serait une question de jours puisqu'il n'y avait d'une scène à monter.

- C'est rapide!

- Il semblait très enthousiasme. Je suis curieuse de voir le résultat finit.

_Ne rougit pas comme ça, tu me fais craquer…_

- Et toi, Ren?

L'acteur foudroya son manager du regard et il tenta de paraître calme.

- Je suis certain que ce sera très réussit, Mogami-san.

Elle prit un air rassuré et ils arrivèrent finalement devant chez elle. Elle sortit et s'inclinant en les remerciant chaleureusement.

- Repose toi surtout, tu ne voudrais pas arriver fatiguée à ton travail demain?

- Non, je vais manger et je me couche immédiatement.

- Bien. Bonne nuit, Mogami-san.

- Bonne nuit, Tsuruga-san. Yashiro-san, assure-toi qu'il mange bien ce soir.

- Compte sur moi, Kyoko-san, rentre vite avant d'attraper froid à nouveau!

- Oui, oui! Merci encore, conclut-elle avec un sourire rayonnant avant de se détourner.

_Trop adorable. Elle est vraiment trop adorable…_

Pourra-t-il, un jour, lui dire au revoir d'un baiser?...  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il redémarra la voiture.

* * *

_Si vous avez des suggestions ou des commentaires, je les attends avec impatience!  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_Amusez-vous bien pendant la lecture!  
_

_Les personnages et l'histoire ne sont pas ma propriété._

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

- Ne t'éloignes pas trop Ren, nous commençons à tourner dans moins d'une heure.

Ren acquiesça aux conseils de son manager. Il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de trop s'aventurer tout en sachant que Kyoko travaillait ici aujourd'hui. Il ajusta le col de sa chemise avec un roulement d'épaule. Encore une nuit plutôt difficile. Il passa une main sur son visage pour tenter de détendre ses traits. Il trouva un endroit à l'écart et s'installa pour réfléchir quand il entendit des rires dans un couloir derrière lui.

- Tu deviens complètement accro.

- Vous ne l'avez pas vu dans son rôle de Natsu, c'est à vous donner des frissons!

Ren se figea.

- Voyons Hikaru, est-ce qu'on parle de la même fille? Elle gentille et marrante mais elle n'a rien de sexy.

- Vous vous trompez, même moi ça m'a fait un choc.

- Tu n'as qu'à lui parler. Demande-lui de sortir.

- Je ne peux pas! Chaque fois que j'aborde le sujet, je fige!

- Elle t'intimide, maintenant?

- Ne vous moquez pas, se plaignit l'animateur de Bridge Rock's en pleurnichant.

- Continue à te plaindre en allant au maquillage alors.

- Un jour, je vais tenter ma chance!

- C'est ça, c'est ça.

Ren demeura silencieux en entendant les voix s'éloigner. La tête baissée et le regard sombre, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il se remémora les paroles de Yashiro quand il connaissait à peine Kyoko; s'il fermait les yeux, un autre allait la lui prendre. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas éternellement le seul à être sensible à son charme mais il aurait préféré avoir plus de temps. Shô, Reino, Kijima et combien d'autres inconnus qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui n'attendaient qu'une occasion pour apprendre à mieux la connaître… Il serra les poings, trop conscient de son impuissance. Si on lui avait dit, ce jour là à l'accueil de la LME avec Sawara-san, qu'il aurait aujourd'hui une passion aussi dévorante pour cette fille, il aurait trouvé cette éventualité tellement ridicule qu'il n'aurait même pas pu en rire.

- Yo!

Ren agrandit les yeux de surprise.

- Bo?

Kyoko, déjà dans son costume de poulet, avait aperçu son senpai, la mine sombre. Intriguée et inquiète, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'approcher, dans le peau de cet ami un peu particulier.

- Des problèmes de script?

Ren eu un sourire amusé et se détendit légèrement à la vue de son confident.

- Non, aucun problème de ce côté là.

- Alors que fais-tu encore avec cette tête?

Il ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire en avouant qu'à chaque fois que leur chemin se croisait, il était en proie à des réflexions plutôt pénibles. Certaines personnes disent avoir un ange gardien, lui on lui envoyait un poulet.  
Kyoko regarda Ren d'un air d'incompréhension en le voyant se secouer de rire.

- Tu es certain que ça va?...

- Chaque fois que je te vois, je retrouve le moral aussitôt, avoua l'acteur avec un sourire à se damner.

- À ton service, répondit Kyoko, un peu paniquée de la voir si agréable.

- Dit Bo, tu es un garçon ou une fille?

- ... Je suis un poulet.

Ren ne pu s'empêcher de rire de nouveau devant la mine perplexe de la mascotte.

- Pourquoi cette question?

- Je me rends compte que je te confie tout de moi, mais que je ne connais rien de toi.

Kyoko eu un ricanement gênée, consciente de s'aventurer sur une pente glissante et chercha aussitôt à changer de sujet.

- Et comment vont les amours?

La mine de Ren retomba en un masque sombre et Kyoko commença à s'agiter dans tous les sens en s'excusant. Mauvais sujet! Elle finit par se calmer, assise sur le sol devant lui, vaincue par cette lueur de tristesse qu'elle détestait voir planer dans les yeux de l'acteur.

- Est-ce que c'est encore en rapport avec cette lycéenne?

Ren acquiesça en silence.

- Est-ce que je peux aider?

- Je ne crois pas… peu importe comment je tourne et retourne le problème dans ma tête…

- Prenez le temps d'y réfléchir. L'élue du grand Tsuruga Ren doit certainement être une fille merveilleuse, elle saura vous attendre.

- C'est justement le temps qui me manque…

Kyoko ne su que répondre, elle se sentait tellement impuissante mais cette fois, c'était plus insupportable qu'à l'habitude. Son cœur battait bien plus fort et elle sentait un pincement désagréable lui serrer la poitrine et la gorge. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? … Ce n'était plus que de la compassion. Le sentiment qui lui brûlait la gorge, elle … le reconnaissait. Il s'agissait à peu près de la même sensation de l'époque, lorsqu'elle voyait des femmes se languirent autour de Shô. Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge.

- Bo?

Ce pourrait-il qu'elle soit…?

- Bo?, répéta Ren d'une voix douce.

Jalouse?  
Kyoko releva la tête vers l'acteur, ne sachant que répondre, complètement figée par cette nouvelle révélation qui s'imposait à elle.

- Est-ce que ça va?

Se relevant soudain en panique, elle prétexta être en retard pour son émission et s'enfouit à toute vitesse devant un Ren confus.  
Comment était-ce possible? De la jalousie? Elle s'était pourtant promit… Pourtant c'était bien cette sensation qui lui broyait le cœur. Sans raison, elle se sentait détester cette femme qui torturait tellement Ren. Elle se sentait trembler de tous ses membres. L'amour… non… Elle sentit les larmes lui brûler les joues, son costume l'étouffait. Appuyée contre un mur, elle tentait de reprendre son souffle quand elle entendu Hikaru l'appeler.

- Kyoko, tu es là? On commence bientôt, dépêche toi!

- J'arrive.

Kyoko tenta de reprendre son sang froid en respirant profondément, puis se dirigea vers le plateau de l'émission pendant que, derrière un coin de mur, Ren était glacé sur place.

- Kyoko…

.

Il avait fait son entrevue, l'esprit ailleurs puis il avait prétexté un mal de tête pour aller marcher un peu seul. Yashiro n'avait pas trop insisté, visiblement inquiet malgré tout. Il n'avait jamais été très social mais il recherchait plus la solitude que d'habitude ses derniers temps. Il s'était empressé de retourné vers le plateau de Bridge Rock's qui venait presque de finir à l'instant. La tête en ébullition de questions, il se mit à la recherche de la mascotte discrètement. Il l'aperçu enfin, un peu à l'écart.

- Bo?

Kyoko tomba sur le sol sous la surprise. Proche de la crise cardiaque, elle n'osait imaginer sa réaction s'il l'avait surprise sans son costume. Toujours sur le choc, elle se tourna vers lui et prit peur en apercevant son expression sévère. Était-elle découverte?

- Pardonne-moi, je t'ai effrayé?

- Il n'y a pas de problème! Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Tu es partit précipitamment tout à l'heure. J'aurais aimé te parler encore un peu…

Ren n'avait pas son expression habituelle. Méfiante, Kyoko ne savait pas comment réagir, mais voyant qu'elle hésitait, il lui suggéra de s'éloigner un peu pour parler seul à seul. La jeune fille ne se sentait absolument pas en état de lui faire face, et encore moins d'aborder le sujet de l'amour avec lui, mais elle voyait mal comment refuser. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que quelque chose sonnait faux… Ren n'avait plus l'expression douce et tourmentée qu'il affichait plus tôt, son expression était fermée comme lorsqu'il est en colère, mais elle ne percevait aucune aura menaçante. Il l'entraîna dans une petite salle de réunion et elle sursauta en l'entendant refermer la porte.

- Que… de quoi vouliez-vous parler?

Elle n'était définitivement pas à l'aise. Elle l'observa s'installer tranquillement sur une chaise comme s'il s'apprêtait à l'interroger. Elle s'imaginait déjà ficelé à une chaise dans son costume de poulet, une lampe braquée sur le visage.

- Il y a quelque chose que vous avez dit tantôt qui m'a fait réfléchir.

- Moi? J'ai dit quelque chose? Non, je ne crois pas!

- Vous avez mentionné que la femme dont j'étais intéressé devait être merveilleuse… Comment l'imaginez-vous au juste?

- Je sais qu'elle est lycéenne…, commença Kyoko sur un ton un peu paniquée, puis une vague de tristesse l'engourdit légèrement en imaginant quel genre de femme pouvait être l'idéal auquel elle ne correspondrait jamais, comme pour Sho. Elle est surement très belle… grande, avec beaucoup d'élégance, un goût raffiné, une bonne éducation.

L'image qui se créait lentement dans sa tête la déprimait légèrement. Ren, appuyé contre la table, l'observait attentivement.

_Alors elle ne se doute même pas…_

Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en sentir soulagé ou irrité. La seule chose dont il était certain c'était qu'elle était vraiment trop naïve. Elle était la seule lycéenne avec laquelle il ait un contact. L'éventualité qu'il s'intéresse à elle était-elle si improbable pour elle?

- Si je décidais de la séduire, comment devrais-je m'y prendre, à votre avis?

Kyoko eu un pincement au cœur.

- Je ne crois pas que vous ayez besoin d'une technique spéciale. Restez simplement vous-même…

Ren se cramponna à sa chaise. Il mourrait d'envie de lui enlever ce costume ridicule pour pouvoir voir son visage.

_Je me demande ce qu'elle porte…_

- Avec ce regard là!, s'exclama soudain Kyoko en le pointant d'une aile. Faites lui ses yeux là et ça devrait aller!

Ren se laissa aller à rire.

_Si elle savait!_

Il se leva de sa chaise et vint se placer devant la mascotte, presque boudeuse. Kyoko se figea devant le regard tendre qu'il posait sur elle et son cœur s'emballa. Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit diriger une main doucement vers sa tête. Sa respiration se coupa et elle ferma les yeux.  
Ren posa gentiment sa main sur la tête de la mascotte effrayée et s'approcha pour lui souffler très tendrement.

- Merci pour tous tes précieux conseils…

Puis il sortit, la laissant seule, paralysée.  
Pendant un instant, il avait cru qu'elle s'était moquée de lui mais Kyoko n'aurait jamais pu faire une telle chose. Il se doutait qu'elle avait probablement voulu se rendre utile et elle s'était mit dans une situation pas possible.

_C'est tout à fait elle._

Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en songeant aux discussions qu'il avait cru avoir avec un parfait inconnu et il sentait son cœur se réchauffer en devinant tous les efforts qu'elle avait tenté de déployer pour lui, comment elle avait surement emprunté le déguisement pour l'aider avec Katsuki, comment elle l'avait aidé et écouté à leur première rencontre malgré la mauvaise impression qu'il avait donné au début. Elle était tellement dévoué… sa petite Kyoko… Comment une femme qui avait été tant blessé pouvait encore s'ouvrir aux autres à ce point?  
En retournant vers Yashiro, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, le cœur léger et palpitant.

_Mon élève… mon charme protecteur… mon inspiration… mon courage… ma confidente… mon amour…_

- Tiens, te voilà Ren! Nous pouvons aller manger. Tu as envie de quelque chose en particulier?

- J'ai une soudaine envie de poulet…

* * *

_Si vous avez des suggestions ou des commentaires, je les attends avec impatience!  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_Amusez-vous bien pendant la lecture!  
_

_Les personnages et l'histoire ne sont pas ma propriété._

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Shoko tentait de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Un cri puissant venait de la propulser au sol, la menant au bord de la crise cardiaque. Tentant de reprendre ses esprits, elle chercha aussitôt la provenance du cri.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CES CONNERIES?

Elle se précipita vers la loge de Shô pour le voir brandir furieusement une chaise en direction de l'écran plat de la pièce. Avant qu'elle ait pu faire un mouvement, le chanteur avait projeté violemment la chaise et avait fait éclater la télévision. Elle s'écroula sur le sol en dissimulant son visage pendant que des curieux venaient déjà voir ce qui se passait.

- TU AS VU CETTE PUBLICITÉ?

- Mais quelle publicité?

- AVEC CETTE… ET CE… AAAAAAAAARGH!

La manager referma vivement la porte de la loge pour protéger son client des regards indiscrets puis elle fit face à un Shô au visage déformé, grugé par les flammes. Elle gémit en souhaitant qu'il ne détruise pas toute la loge. Elle savait qu'une seule chose pouvait le mettre dans un état pareil…

- Tu es bien certain que c'était elle?

Furieusement, le chanteur se saisit de son téléphone portable et se mit à la recherche de la dite vidéo. Après un moment, son visage se décomposa un peu plus et il lança vivement son cellulaire contre le mur en direction de la jeune femme. Hésitante, elle prit le petit engin, presque détruit, pour y voir défiler une publicité de parfum très élégante. Il lui fallu un moment pour reconnaître Kyoko. Elle était métamorphosée en cette femme élégante qu'ils avaient vue en interview à la télévision mais l'équipe de publicité lui avait ajouté une touche évidente de sensualité troublante. Certes, elle était d'une beauté à faire frissonner mais… Ces yeux s'agrandirent de surprise en voyant l'acteur Ren Tsuruga s'approcher. D'où l'explosion…  
Elle voulu dire quelque chose pour tenter de calmer Shô, mais elle s'interrompit en voyant le baiser échangé par les acteurs. Complètement hypnotisée, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir violemment, réaction qui entraîna aussitôt un nouveau cri de rage du chanteur.

- SUCEUSE D'ÂMES! DÉMONNE!

- C'est un simple rôle… je doute qu'ils soient ensemble…

- J'EN AIE RIEN À FAIRE!

- … Alors pourquoi tu es dans cet état?...

- QUEL ÉTAT?

Le jeune chanteur était réellement en état d'ébullition. Comment cette fille pouvait accepter d'embrasser cet homme? Et puis, c'était quoi ce regard là? Cette tension sexuelle… Pouvait-on réellement attribuer toute cette intensité à leur jeu d'acteur? Cette fille le mettait dans un tel état!  
Shô sentit ses mains broyer le divan sur lequel il était installé, sa tête allait exploser sous la contraction douloureuse de sa mâchoire.  
Il avait envie de briser quelque chose, à commencer par la tête de cet homme avec son stupide regard mielleux! C'était évident qu'il la manipulait! Après un baiser pareil... qu'avait-il l'intention de lui faire?

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! MEUUUUUUUUUUURT!

Il s'élança furieusement vers son manager, complètement terrifiée, pour saisir son téléphone et composer un numéro avec une telle rage que Shoko se demandait comment l'appareil pouvait encore fonctionner.

- Qui appelles-tu?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- La LME!

.

- Coupez! C'est parfait, on prend une pause les filles.

Kyoko soupira en lissant son uniforme scolaire. Toujours dans son personnage de Natsu, elle quitta le plateau pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. D'un mouvement élégant, elle ajusta quelques mèches puis ouvrit le robinet pour se laver les mains quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

- Natsu?

Kyoko ouvrit la porte et prit une pose un peu provocante en regardant le membre de l'équipe technique, visiblement intimidé de venir cogner à la porte de la salle de bain des femmes. Embarrassé, le jeune homme lui annonça, en bégayant, qu'elle avait des invités sur le plateau. Elle prit un air faussement amusé et sortit, sans un mot pour le pauvre employé. Personne ne venait la voir généralement dans les studios de Box R.  
Ils étaient entre deux scènes plutôt exigeantes et Kyoko ne se permettait de quitter son personnage afin de conserver la tension du rôle. Ces collègues de travail étaient au courant de son état et elle se doutait que quelqu'un en avait surement glissé un mot à ce sujet aux visiteurs, peu importe qui ils soient. Quelqu'un de la LME? Ren…?  
Elle n'exprima aucune surprise en entendant les rires de trois hommes mêlés à celui de Chiori. Celle-ci fut la première à la voir approcher et la salua sobrement.

- Salut Natsu, dit-elle, comme un rappel aux trois garçons de Bridge Rock's qui posaient maintenant leur regard sur la belle étudiante aux allures de mannequin.

- Senpai…, salua Kyoko d'une voix sensuelle à la Natsu, plissant les yeux d'une façon qui fit rougir les trois garçons.

- Salut… Natsu, bégaya Hikaru. J'étais dans le coin avec les gars et quand je leur aie parlé de ton personnage, ils n'ont pas voulu me croire, alors on est…

- Venu me voir travailler?, susurra-t-elle en se penchant vers l'avant. C'est intéressant…

- Ce ne sont pas des jouets, Natsu, marmonna Chiori, consciente de devoir contenir sa collègue.

- Dommage…

Les trois garçons avalèrent difficilement leur salive, complètement sous le charme. Était-ce vraiment cette fille marrante qui jouait le rôle du poulet avec tellement d'aisance? Devant cette femme, aucun d'eux n'avait en tête ce costume ridicule.

- Moi, je peux jouer si tu veux!, s'exclama Yuusei en souriant d'une façon un peu bête.

- Pas sans moi!, répliqua vivement Shiinchi.

- Les gars! , protesta Hikaru d'un ton indigné.

Kyoko s'avança et glissa un doigt sous le menton du jeune homme, figé et rouge devant cette soudaine proximité.

- Tu es le seul à ne pas vouloir jouer avec moi, Hikaru-senpai?

Le pauvre déglutit péniblement jusqu'à ce qu'une voix plus tonique vint attirer l'attention générale. Le petit groupe se retourna vers le fond de la salle pour apercevoir la silhouette sévère de Shô Fuwa, les mains dans les poches, l'expression terriblement sombre.

- Je cherche Kyoko Mogami.

Chiori prit un air surpris ainsi que les trois jeunes hommes de Bridge Rock's.

- Hé bien, c'est la journée des visites, marmonna l'actrice, en fronçant les sourcils. Elle est là, mais elle est dans son rôle, c'est plutôt compliqué de communiquer avec elle dans cet état…

Le visage de Shô se décomposa pendant un instant. Elle? Sa Kyoko? Comment… Après la douceur exquise de cet ange maintenant… comment pouvait-elle être aussi sexy? Pourtant, en plongeant son regard dans ses prunelles dorées, il reconnaissait lentement son amie d'enfance, entourée d'une aura de confiance troublante. Elle se releva de devant Hikaru, toujours un peu rouge, pour se tourner vers son nouveau visiteur.

- Je suis très en demande aujourd'hui… comme c'est amusant.

Shô se crispa en la voyant s'avancer vers lui. Elle était terriblement séduisante dans cet uniforme scolaire et sa démarche avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant.

- Elle n'est pas elle-même, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, continua d'expliquer Chiori, un peu agacée de devoir jouer les gardiennes d'enfant.

Le chanteur tenta de reprendre ses esprits, foudroya les trois gamins qui bavaient presque à la vue de l'actrice qui s'était immobilisée devant lui. Elle l'observait d'un air presque hautain, à mi chemin entre l'ennui et l'amusement, caressant d'un doigt la chaîne de son collier. Shô serra la mâchoire de colère, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre d'accueil et il aurait nettement préféré voir la vrai Kyoko, explosant de rage afin qu'il puisse libérer la sienne.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette attitude?, marmonna-t-il, menaçant.

Natsu ne prit pas la peine de répondre et continua de le fixer. La rage de Shô avait engloutit toute la pièce et se mêlait à l'attitude de Nastu pour laisser planer une extraordinaire tension à couper le souffle. Savait-elle seulement qui il était? N'y tenant plus, il la saisit durement par le bras, déclenchant aussitôt une réaction de ses amis. Mais Natsu demeura impassible sous la poigne de fer, le visage visiblement de plus en plus intéressé. Il se sentait foudroyé par ce regard vibrant, ces lèvres roses fendues en un sourire à croquer. Sa passivité le rendait complètement fou! Il aurait voulu l'embraser comme il se sentait lui-même brûler de l'intérieur! Elle continuait de le fixer comme si elle le défiait.

- J'ai vu la publicité… à quoi tu joues, Kyoko?

- Et toi?, lui susurra-t-elle.

- C'est comme ça que tu agis maintenant? Hé bien, il faudra que je te traite comme telle!

Personne n'eu le temps de réagir lorsque Shô attira brutalement Kyoko à lui pour écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes, mais presque aussitôt, il la repoussa encore plus rapidement, en jura. Hikaru arriva le premier près d'eux pour retenir le corps de Natsu, que le chanteur avait projeté. Shô porta une main à sa lèvre. Du sang…

- Cette salope m'a mordu!

Natsu eu un léger rire et ajustant gracieusement le collet de son uniforme.

- La prochaine fois, tu demanderas la permission.

Tremblant de rage, Shô sentait que la situation dérapait, mais cette fille… Il sentait sa propre haine transpirer de son corps et ses mains se contracter violemment.  
Il essuya sa lèvre avec un regard mauvais. Il était d'autant plus en colère qu'elle avait eu le dessus sur cette situation mais aussi qu'elle était incroyablement sexy. Bon sang qu'il pouvait autant la détester que la désirer en cet instant! Cette fille était totalement son genre et il peinait à s'avouer que tout ce potentiel avait dormit tout ce temps dans le corps ennuyeux de son amie d'enfance. L'avoir ainsi près de lui… Il eu un petit rire en regardant le groupe sur la défensive près d'une Natsu provocatrice.

- Tu devras mieux me présenter cette Natsu à notre prochaine rencontre, Kyoko…

- Vous feriez mieux de vous en aller, ordonna Hikaru, se plaça devant l'actrice.

- Amuse-toi bien avec tes chiots, on se reverra quand tu reviendras à ton état normal.

Le chanteur s'éloigna en souriant, la colère flottant toujours à la surface. Encore un peu de patience…

Hikaru se détendit en soupira, soulagé d'avoir évité un affrontement avec cette célébrité. Pendant ce temps, un membre de l'équipe technique s'était approché pour les avertir qu'ils reprenaient le tournage. Chirori acquiesça.

- Ça va, Kyoko?

- C'est mignon de m'avoir protégé, senpai, chuchota-t-elle en se penchant très près d'un Hikaru paralysé avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue. Merci.

- Le plaisir est pour moi…

- Kyoko sera dans tous ces états quand le tournage sera terminé, soupira Chiori en entraînant la jeune actrice loin de ses trois amis.

Les jeunes hommes restèrent un instant hypnotisés, jusqu'à ce que Shiinchi donne un coup de coude amical à Hikaru en riant, complice. Revenant à lui, Hikaru eu un sourire gêné.

- Je vous l'avais dit! En Natsu, elle est…

- Sexy…

- Effrayante.

- Mais sexy!

.

De retour dans sa voiture, Shô se cacha derrière une paire de lunettes fumées et épongea le coin de sa lèvre avec le rebord de sa manche. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec le personnage de Mio qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir. Depuis la St-Valentin, il avait prit de plus en plus conscience de ce qu'elle éveillait en lui, mais après avoir vu cette publicité et cette Natsu… Il avait la certitude que son ennuyeuse amie d'enfance était bel et bien morte. Il s'installa confortablement sur le siège en cuir en souriant. Que voilà une jeune femme tout à fait passionnante… Il n'y avait aucune honte à s'intéresser à cette femme puisqu'il n'avait rien à voir avec Kyoko, cette femme n'avait plus rien en commun avec celle à qui il avait lancé ce défi. Une femme au foyer exemplaire, une femme dont il pourrait être fier devant les médias, forte et fière, une femme qu'il pourrait dompter… sa passion l'excitait et il était tout à fait conscient qu'elle éveillait en lui un sentiment tellement profond qu'elle avait inspiré bon nombre de ses compositions. Il avait terriblement besoin d'elle, en tant que chanteur mais surtout en tant qu'homme. Il ne s'agissait plus d'un pari stupide lancé entre deux amis d'enfance. Les derniers évènements avaient confirmé ces nouvelles ambitions. Il aurait cette femme à ses côtés, peu importe le prix.

* * *

_Si vous avez des suggestions ou des commentaires, je les attends avec impatience!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Amusez-vous bien pendant la lecture!_

_Les personnages et l'histoire ne sont pas ma propriété._

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Lorsque le directeur annonça la fin de la dernière prise, Chiori soupira de soulagement. Les scènes d'aujourd'hui lui avaient demandé beaucoup d'énergie et de concentration. Elle retourna vers la loge des actrices et y rencontra Kyoko. Elle se serait attendue à la trouver entrain d'exploser, mais l'actrice restait obstinément campée dans son rôle. Intriguée, Chiori tenta de lui parler, de communiquer avec Kyoko, mais Natsu continuait de lui répondre. Peut-être que cet évènement plus tôt l'avait troublé plus qu'elle ne laissait le croire? Kyoko restait-elle en Natsu pour ne pas avoir à affronter ce qui venait de se produire? Pourtant… ça n'avait pas été bien loin et puis elle s'était plutôt bien défendu… Pourtant elle avait beau lui parler doucement ou sévèrement, Natsu ne se délogeait pas.

- Je ne peux pas la laisser rentrer dans cet état…

Elle se dit que si elle pouvait trouver quelqu'un qui saurait la faire revenir à son état normal, ce serait à la LME. Soupirant, elle la convint de la suivre au local de la LoveMe Section, avec l'aide de sa manager. Pendant le trajet, elle tenta de rejoindre Kanae mais l'actrice ne répondait pas. À qui pouvait-elle s'adresser? Au président directement? Non, il fallait bien que Kanae finisse par décrocher son téléphone! Pendant ce temps, Natsu observait la route d'un air ennuyé et distant.  
Accompagnée de sa manager, plutôt inutile, les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans la LME en cette fin d'après-midi. Chiori la conduisit directement aux ascenseurs, pour éviter qu'elle ne parle à quelqu'un dans cet état.  
Pourquoi ce genre de situation tombait toujours sur elle? Malgré son agacement, elle ne pouvait ignorer qu'en fait, elle était plutôt inquiète… Pouvait-elle réellement rester coincée dans un personnage? Il s'agissait d'une hypothèse plutôt angoissante.  
Quand les portes d'ascenseurs s'ouvrirent, elle se dirigea vers le local, continuant de tenter de rejoindre Kanae lorsqu'elle reconnu une silhouette au loin. Saisissant l'occasion, elle confia Natsu à sa manager, un peu paniquée, et se précipita vers les deux hommes qui disparaissaient justement au coin du couloir.  
Elle attrapa la manche de Yashiro en reprenant son souffle.

- Tout va bien mademoiselle?, demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Je suis vraiment navrée de vous déranger ainsi, s'excusa-t-elle en respirant rapidement, mais vous êtes des amis de Kyoko, non? Je vous ait vu ce jour là, au tournage de Dark Moon pendant l'accident de voiture.

- Oui, pourquoi?, répondit Yashiro pendant que Ren gardait le silence, non sans s'intéresser à la conversation.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui, sur le tournage de Box R et… je ne sais pas quoi faire… Pouvez-vous venir un instant?

Confus et inquiet, Ren ne se fit pas prier et il suivit la jeune fille jusqu'aux locaux de la LoveMe Section, où la manager avait conduit Natsu. Ren ne comprit pas en voyant la jeune actrice qui semblait aller parfaitement bien, malgré… une attitude plutôt différente.

- Je n'arrive pas à lui faire quitter le personnage de Natsu… on dirait qu'elle est bloqué. Ça lui arrive souvent?

Yashiro lui assura que non pendant que Ren déposait son sac pour se diriger vers elle. Il inspecta un instant la jeune actrice, notant sa posture plus élégante et son expression hautaine qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'attitude habituelle de Kyoko.

- Mogami-san…?

Elle leva vers lui un regard à donner des frissons.

- Mais qui voilà…, chuchota-t-elle, évidemment intéressée.

- Depuis combien de temps le tournage est terminé?, demanda Yashiro à Chiori.

- Presque qu'une heure…

- Vous avez dit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose sur le plateau…?

La voix de Ren n'avait rien à voir avec son ton ordinaire. Il connaissait l'effet d'être coincé dans un personnage, il l'avait vécu avec BJ dernièrement, et en voyant les marques de doigts qui commençaient à apparaître sur le bras de l'actrice, il se doutait que quelque chose c'était produit.

- On jouait des scènes plutôt intenses et elle ne voulait pas quitter son personnage entre deux prises, mais des amis à elle sont venus lui rendre visite, pendant une pause.

- Quels genres d'amis?

- D'abord trois garçons, ils n'ont pas semblé l'avoir perturbé mais ensuite il y a eu cet autre homme… Il semblait furieux… il a parlé d'une publicité.

- Un homme aux cheveux blond avec des allures de « rock star »?

- Tout à fait!, répondit-elle à Yashiro.

Ren restait concentré sur l'actrice et fouillait dans son regard, sans pouvoir l'atteindre.

_Shô… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, Kyoko?_

- Il était vraiment en colère, c'était vraiment à glacer le sang, continua l'actrice. Il l'a prit assez violemment par le bras et je n'ai pas bien entendu ce qu'ils se sont dit, mais il a tenté de l'embrasser.

Yashiro sentit l'atmosphère se glacer en un instant. Ren devait être furieux, il pouvait le sentir jusqu'ici! Mais il entendit Natsu émettre un petit rire à l'intention de l'acteur qui l'observait si sérieusement.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour si peu, susurra-t-elle en effectuant une petite mimique de carnassier. Il a eu sa leçon.

Ren tourna un regard inquiet vers Chiori qui lui avoua, en souriant malgré elle, qu'elle avait mordu la lèvre de son agresseur.

- Mais après, il n'était que plus en colère et il a parlé d'une prochaine fois en partant… Si les trois autres gars n'avaient pas été là, je crois qu'il lui aurait sauté à la gorge!

Ren prit le visage de Kyoko dans ses mains, l'insistant à plonger ses yeux dans les siens, cherchant une trace d'innocence dans les reflets ambrés.

- Mogami-san… Shô est partit. Ça va aller. Tu m'entends?

Natsu ne lui répondait toujours pas, mais elle commençait à perdre son sourire. Ren sentait qu'il l'avait atteint mais qu'elle était encore hésitante. Tendrement, il lui promit qu'il ne la toucherait plus, et il passa son pouce sur le relief de ses lèvres, comme pour effacer toute trace du contact qu'il aurait pu laisser. Il vit alors ses yeux se remplir de larmes et il sentit qu'elle perdait l'équilibre. Accompagnant sa chute pour la cueillir dans ses bras, il la laissa s'effondrer doucement en éclatant en sanglots.  
Gêné d'assister à la scène, Yashiro fit signe à Chiori et à sa manager de sortir discrètement avec lui afin de les laisser seuls.  
Ren pressait fermement le corps tremblant de Kyoko contre le sien, comme pour lui transmettre un peu de force alors qu'elle laissait sa tête aller contre sa poitrine, pour pleurer librement. Il l'entourait de ses bras, ses lèvres perdues dans ses cheveux, ému de sentir ses petites mains s'agripper si fort à sa chemise. Puis, en un sursaut, elle releva la tête pour le regarder, les yeux ronds noyés de larme et le visage grave d'une enfant qui retenait un sanglot.

- Je l'ai mordu!, s'exclama-t-elle, comme pour se défendre.

Ren ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un rire léger et ramena sa tête contre lui.

- Bonne fille.

Il attendit patiemment que les tremblements cessent, que sa respiration reprennent un rythme normal puis il la sentit se défaire lentement de son étreinte. Il essuya tendrement son visage et chercha à reprendre un contact visuel.

- Ça va mieux?

La jeune fille hocha la tête en serrant les lèvres, puis ils demeurèrent ainsi un instant, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, assit sur le sol. Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux pendant qu'elle remettait ses idées en place. Lorsqu'elle releva enfin le visage vers lui, son expression lui coupa le souffle.

- Même depuis notre enfance… je n'avais jamais vu Shô avec une telle expression… Il lui arrive d'être désagréable ou cruel mais… cette fois c'était totalement différent…

Grave, Ren continuait de l'écouter attentivement.

- J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer…

La sentant de nouveau aux bords des larmes, il ramena sa tête contre lui. Des images de son cauchemar lui revenaient en mémoire et il se sentit trembler malgré lui. D'une main, il lui caressait doucement la nuque pendant que, de l'autre, il caressait son bras meurtri. Kyoko se calmait lentement, laissant sa tête se nicher contre sa poitrine. Elle prit plusieurs grandes inspirations pour se calmer, respirant profondément le parfum musqué de Ren, savourant toute la chaleur de ses bras. Malgré la situation, l'acteur commença à prendre conscience du contact timide de ses petits mains qui s'agrippaient encore à sa chemise, de la caresse légère de ses cheveux contre sa nuque. Il ne pu empêcher son cœur de s'accélérer alors qu'il resserrait tendrement l'étreinte dans laquelle il la réconfortait. Kyoko se sentait, à la fois épuisée par les larmes, enivrée par les caresses dans son cou et étourdit par cette chaleur qui faisait vibrer son corps. Toujours blottit dans ses bras, elle pouvait apercevoir l'ouverture de sa chemise près de son visage, il ne lui aurait fallu qu'un mouvement pour y diriger ses doigts et toucher sa peau douce. Il posa un instant ces lèvres sur son front.

- Il ne t'approchera plus.

Luttant contre le souffle chaud qu'il sentait contre sa gorge, Ren la relâcha doucement, se refusant à perdre le contrôle alors qu'elle était si vulnérable. Il se força à regarder son visage rougit par les larmes, d'une expression qui lui brisait le cœur.

- Hé puis, nous reprenons bientôt notre rôle de Caïn et Setsu. Il ne pourra pas te trouver, et même si c'est le cas, tu seras bien protéger, non?

La jeune fille eu un sourire en repensant à son frère et Ren profita du moment pour se relever, ne pouvant plus supporter autant de proximité. Il l'aida à se mettre debout et remit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux d'un geste tendre.

- Je m'occupe de tout, ne t'en fais pas.

Kyoko ne su pas ce qu'il prévoyait mais elle se sentait soulevé par une inexplicable confiance en lui. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui explique ou qu'il la rassure davantage. Elle avait une foi aveugle en Ren Tsuruga… Il lui demanda si elle se sentait mieux, elle acquiesça et il lui fit signe de s'asseoir un instant. Il allait se diriger vers la sortie quand il se tourna un moment vers elle, un drôle de sourire sur les lèvres.

- Mordu, hein?

Le visage de Kyoko s'empourpra, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse s'expliquer, elle l'entendit rire doucement.  
Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la porte pour faire signe à Yashiro de les rejoindre. Le manager entra timidement dans la pièce et jeta un regard inquiet sur la jeune actrice. La pauvre n'osait pas les regarder, trop honteuse de son état.

- Chiori-san est partit, elle devait rentrer chez elle mais elle m'a dit de te dire qu'elle t'appellerait demain pour voir si tu vas bien.

- Chioriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, sanglota soudainement Kyoko en réalisant soudain tout le souci qu'elle avait dû causer à sa collègue.

Yashiro eu un petit sourire amusé de la voir revenir à la normale. Il lui tendit gentiment une bouteille d'eau.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle avait surtout l'air fatiguée. Bois un peu, ça te fera du bien.

Docile, la jeune fille s'exécuta pendant que Yashiro se tournait vers Ren, tous les deux l'air grave.

- Ça devient sérieux tout ça.

- Demain, je veux que tu appelles le président et que tu lui fasses un résumé de la situation, sans oublier les détails de Karuizama et de la St-Valentin, répondit l'acteur. C'est important ce que je te demande, Mogami-san, l'as-tu vu en d'autres circonstances, autre que ces fois-là?

- Je l'ai vu une fois avant la St-Valentin… j'avais une entrevue dans les mêmes studios que lui et nous avons discuté…

- Le jour où il t'a frappé?

Abasourdie, Kyoko hocha lentement la tête. Comment pouvait-il être au courant?...

- Et il est venu sur tournage après pour s'excuser, est-ce que c'est tout?

Kyoko confirma en silence, encore trop surprise de savoir qu'il était au courant. Retrouvant son attention à Yashiro, Ren continua de donner des instructions d'une voix tendue.

- En sortant, je veux aussi que tu appelles chez elle pour leur faire un portrait de la situation. Essaye de te montrer rassurant.

- Mais pourquoi…?

- Tu ne retourneras pas chez toi ce soir avec ce type dans les parages.

- Ren a raison, Kyoko, s'il était aussi en colère, il pourrait très bien t'attendre chez toi.

Les traits apeurés, elle commençait tout juste à comprendre la situation qui ne lui était pas encore apparu dans toute sa complexité. En aucun cas, elle ne voulait faire face à Shô dans l'état qu'elle avait vu plus tôt. Pendant un instant, elle se sentit incroyablement seule et fragile… ses démons tremblaient en elle.

- On pourrait lui trouver une chambre d'hôtel…, commença à proposer Yashiro.

- Non, je préfère qu'elle ne soit pas seule. Elle… elle peut venir chez moi, je pourrai veiller sur elle.

- Tsuruga-san! Tu ne peux pas… je ne…

- Ne t'en fais pas, Mogami-san, la rassura-t-il aussitôt. Tu n'auras qu'à me préparer un repas en arrivant pour compenser. Je meurs de faim.

La mâchoire de Yashiro tomba au sol. Faim? Mais le visage de Kyoko s'était déjà détendu. Ren savait qu'en lui permettant de se rendre utile, elle accepterait plus facilement de se laisser aider. Doucement, il lui tendit la main, affichant l'un de ses sourires à faire fondre.

- Tu viens, Mogami-san?

_Je te protègerai Kyoko, laisse-moi être cette personne pour toi. Laisse-moi te donner un aperçu de ce que tu fais pour moi tous les jours._

Rougissante, elle plaça délicatement ses doigts dans la paume ouverte de Ren qui les serrèrent tendrement dans sa main.

* * *

_Si vous avez des suggestions ou des commentaires, je les attends avec impatience!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Amusez-vous bien pendant la lecture!  
_

_Les personnages et l'histoire ne sont pas ma propriété._

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Kyoko souffla doucement sur le breuvage chaud que Ren venait de lui servir. Elle laissa un moment le thé réchauffer son corps, permettant à tous ses muscles de se détendre et à son esprit de s'embaumer du parfum sucré. Puis, elle se remit au travail, coupant les légumes d'un air songeur. Buvant son propre thé, Ren l'observait, adossé à l'entrée de la cuisine.

- Tu as besoin d'aide?

- Non, c'est vraiment gentil. En fait, ça me détend de faire quelque chose. Ça me change les idées.

_Je sais._

Plus tôt, ils avaient appelé le couple chez qui elle vivait, ils avaient déposé Yashiro qui avait promit de communiquer avec le président dès la première heure, le lendemain, et ils étaient rentré directement à l'appartement après un passage rapide à l'épicerie. Dès les premiers instants dans le logement silencieux, Kyoko s'était aussitôt détendue, consciente d'être à l'abri.  
Malgré ce qu'elle venait de vivre, elle paraissait beaucoup plus sereine. Ren l'observait travailler dans la cuisine, retrouvant enfin ce petit sourire qui la rendait tellement charmante, dans cette belle énergie qui lui était tellement unique. Incapable de la laisser seule, de peur qu'elle ne perde ce sourire dès qu'il ait le dos tourné, il l'aida discrètement jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'installent dans le salon. Poliment, il la remercia pour le repas et commença en silence, mais elle ne fit pas un mouvement.

- Que va-t-il se passer à présent?

C'était la première fois qu'elle abordait le sujet depuis le départ de Yashiro, la mine emprunt d'une tristesse difficilement dissimulée.

- Dès que le président sera mit au courant, des mesures seront prises. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un acteur est harcelé. Je sais que dans ton cas, il ne s'agit pas d'un simple admirateur un peu trop enthousiasme mais ne t'en fais pas, l'agence à l'habitude de gérer ce genre de situation.

- Je suis… tellement désolée de causer autant d'ennuis.

- Ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute, Mogami-san. Nous aurions dû agir beaucoup plus tôt.

- Je suis désolée, Tsuruga-san, reprit-elle avec un tremblement dans la voix. J'ai encore utilisé mon jeu pour me protéger de Shô…

- Disons que c'est plutôt ton jeu qui t'a utilisé dans ce cas-ci. C'était hors de ton contrôle. Et même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir se protéger. Natsu a très bien réagit.

- J'aurais préféré que ce soit Mio, elle lui aurait crevé les yeux!

Ren sourit en la voyant retrouver un peu de force, il la préférait ainsi plutôt que trop apeurée. Quand elle était dans cet état, il se sentait perdre tous ses moyens. Il se souvint des paroles qu'elle lui avait avoué, ce jour-là, en sortant de la caravane; que sa présence lui donnait confiance et courage. Mais Reino n'était pas Shô… Pourtant il souhaitait tellement pouvoir lui inspirer de nouveau ces sentiments. Il continua de manger en voyant qu'elle prenait elle aussi quelques bouchées.

- Il ne faudra pas avoir peur de Natsu maintenant, Mogami-san…

Elle se figea à ces paroles, comme paralysée, ses yeux s'étaient agrandis de surprise, comme si Ren venait d'ouvrir une porte directe sur son cœur. Elle n'avait même pas abordé ce sujet… comment avait-il pu lire en elle aussi facilement? Elle ne se doutait pas que, ayant vécu la même situation, il avait aisément deviné les troubles de son cœur.

- Ce n'était pas elle le problème, c'est ce qui s'est passé avec Shô. Tu ne dois pas être effrayé de te replonger dans le rôle de peur d'y rester encore coincé. Ne le laisse pas détruire une partie de toi en t'éloignant de l'un de tes personnages.

Il aperçu une larme glissée le long de sa joue mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il la vit sourire à travers ses quelques larmes. Du revers de la main, elle essuya doucement son visage tout en arborant un sourire rayonnant.

- Comment fais-tu, Tsuruga-san, pour toujours dire les mots que j'ai besoin d'entendre?

Sentant quelque chose craquer en lui, il fut près d'elle en un mouvement pour la prendre dans ses bras. Peu importe les résolutions, peu importe la raison, il avait simplement… terriblement… besoin de ce contact, besoin de lui montrer que ses mots l'avaient atteint. Tout aurait été tellement plus facile si elle avait paniqué, comme à son habitude, au lieu de se laisser faire et de se perdre encore dans le réconfort de ses bras. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, personne ne l'avait ainsi étreinte, jamais elle n'avait goûté à ce réconfort tellement apaisant. Mais encore une fois… ce souffle dans son cou, ce parfum, cette chaleur… sentant qu'il perdait le contrôle encore une fois, Ren dû s'arracher à cet instant, la laissant les joues rouges d'émotions.

- Tu devrais finir ton assiette,tu dois reprendre des forces, dit-il tout simplement, glissant encore une fois, par réflexe, dans ce rôle de senpai qui lui collait à la peau.

Avec un air de gamine, elle acquiesça et se plongea dans son repas, l'esprit et le cœur plus léger pendant que Ren se battait intérieurement contre ses propres démons.

_Comment peut-elle être aussi adorable? _

Il était tout à fait conscient que de la cacher chez lui était un risque à prendre pour sa santé mentale mais il lui aurait été insupportable de la savoir seule à un moment pareil. Il voulait être le seul à veiller sur elle, peu lui importait de devoir vivre l'enfer, peu lui importait de perdre peut-être toutes ses nuits, il voulait simplement la savoir en sécurité.

Après le repas, il la laissa ranger la cuisine pendant qu'il lui préparait la chambre d'ami. Elle vint le rejoindre alors qu'il achevait de changer les draps. Elle entra timidement, reconnaissant la chambre dans laquelle elle s'était endormit lorsqu'elle était venu pratiquer son personnage de Natsu.

- Tes bagages devraient arriver demain, en attendant je t'ai apporté quelque chose de plus confortable que tes vêtements pour passer la nuit.

- C'est… c'est tellement aimable à toi de te donner tant de mal…

Ren s'avança vers elle en déposant une main sur sa tête.

- Si ce que nous a dit Chiori-san est vrai, c'est cette publicité de parfum qui l'a mit dans un tel état. Tu étais vraiment éblouissante dans cette robe mais j'ai plus l'impression que c'est notre jeu qui l'a mit en colère. Donc, je suis un peu responsable de cet éclat. Tu peux aller prendre ta douche en premier, je serai au salon si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

Hésitant à l'envie de poser un baiser sur son front, il préféra ne pas ajouter un tourment de plus à sa nuit et la laissa enfin seule.  
Kyoko demeura immobile pendant un instant, au milieu de la chambre baignée dans le silence. Elle s'assit sur le lit immense, profitant de la douceur des draps et de leur parfum frais. Après un moment de tranquillité, ses joues s'enflammèrent subitement. Il a dit _éblouissante_? Se couvrant le visage et s'agitant, elle retint un petit cri en se laissant tomber sur le lit. Elle allait vraiment passer la nuit chez lui? Ils avaient déjà partagé la même chambre en tant que frère et sœur mais cette fois, c'était totalement différent. Tentant de se calmer, elle se précipita vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche froide. Elle laissa glisser ses vêtements au sol pour se placer sous les jets. Malgré la fraîcheur de l'eau, la jeune femme sentait toujours son corps vibrer aux souvenirs qui la hantaient. D'abord ce baiser si troublant qu'elle pouvait mettre sur le dos du métier d'acteur mais la douceur avec laquelle il la traitait ses derniers temps, ce frisson qui faisait fondre son cœur lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras. Elle aurait voulu qui ne la laisse jamais partir, qu'il la laisse y dormir toute la nuit. L'eau ruisselait sur sa peau comme les frissons avaient parcouru son corps à son contact.  
Elle tentait de se rappeler qu'une relation entre eux n'était pas possible, qu'il en aimait même une autre, mais elle n'arrivait pas à étouffer son cœur qui valsait dans son ventre. Elle sortit de sous la douche pour s'enrouler dans une serviette spongieuse et se glissa dans la chemise trop grande que Ren avait laissé pour elle. Tombant à la mi-cuisse, la douce chemise blanche recouvrait le reste de son corps de manière acceptable, embaumant l'odeur charnel du bel acteur.  
Incapable de dormir après une journée pareille, elle repéra son sac posé près du lit et en sortit son script de Box R pour les prochains épisodes. Serrant le document dans ses mains, elle hésita fortement.

Il n'était pas très tard et Ren avait prit du retard dans l'étude de son script pour le tournage de BJ qui approchait. Il se servit un café et se cala confortablement sur son divan, son texte entre les mains. Il entendit la douche couler au fond de l'appartement et un frisson grimpa le long de son dos. Il eu la brève image de cette fine silhouette, la tête levée, offerte aux jets qui lui enveloppaient le corps, parcourant son ventre jusqu'à ces cuisses, enveloppant les courbes…

_Ren, tu te fais du mal tout seul._

Il prit une longue gorgée de café pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits et d'accorder toute son attention au travail, mais pour être totalement franc…

_J'ai une envie monstre d'aller la rejoindre!_

Il se donna un petit coup sur la tête pour faire fuir cette image douloureuse de lui entrain de la rejoindre sous la douche puis l'embrasser passionnément. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant. Les prochains jours seraient vraiment difficiles.  
Déterminé, il se plongea dans le texte et réussit à se concentrer après quelques respirations et quelques gorgées de café. Il tournait finalement une page de son script lorsqu'un mouvement attira son attention. À cet instant, il aurait dû garder le focus sur son texte, à cet instant, il aurait dû faire semblant d'être très occupé, ou il aurait dû faire semblant de dormir mais il n'aurait certainement jamais dû lever les yeux. Il aperçu la silhouette timide de Kyoko, les cheveux encore humides, longeant le mur du couloir, vêtue simplement de la chemise qui laissait voir les longues jambes fines. Pétrifié, ses mains se crispant contre son texte et il l'observa s'avancer vers lui dans ce vêtement trop grand, permettant d'imaginer la peau chaude dissimulée par ce tissu volage.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir… et je dois étudier mon texte pour Box R. Puis-je rester ici?

Ren n'arrivait pas à lui répondre, les mots coincés dans sa gorge, trop échauffé de la voir si peu vêtue, tout juste sortit de la douche, une goutte d'eau glissant le long de son cou jusqu'à sa gorge, puis vers sa poitrine.

- Mais si je dérange… tu as surement l'habitude d'être seul…

- Non… En fait, oui mais non, tu ne me déranges pas. Installe-toi, tenta-t-il de répondre le plus naturellement possible.

Rassurée, elle s'installa sur le sol, devant la table du salon, les jambes dissimulées sous le meuble.

_Dieu merci._

- Si tu veux quelque chose à boire, n'hésite pas. Je viens de faire du café.

- Mais ta tasse est déjà vide, je t'en ressers si tu veux, dit-elle en se levant avec la tasse entre les mains.

_Non!... Ne te lève surtout pas, par pitié! _

Chacun de ses mouvements faisaient dangereusement danser le tissu, frôlant presque la courbe sensuelle de ses fesses. Kyoko sursauta en ramenant une tasse de café pleine à un Ren à l'air étrangement déprimé qui la remercia d'une toute petite voix. Intriguée, elle reprit sa place sans un mot. Elle voulu se pencher sur son script mais son esprit vagabondait. Ren avait-il l'habitude de recevoir chez lui? Elle n'y avait jamais croisé personne et, en dehors de Yashiro, et elle ne le voyait pas régulièrement avec les mêmes personnes. Elle eu un léger émoi en se demandant si la lycéenne dont il était amoureux était déjà entré ici. Elle voulu immédiatement s'ôter cette question de la tête mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Allait-elle dormir dans le même lit que cette fille? À moins qu'elle n'ait déjà partagé son lit à lui… L'acteur s'aperçu que la jeune femme semblait perturbé et leur regard se croisèrent.

- Quelque chose te trouble, Mogami-san?

- Oh, non! Je réfléchissais. Je me disais simplement que je n'avais jamais vu personne entrer dans ton appartement, je me demandais si cette chambre d'ami te servait parfois, … mais c'est une question très indiscrète, je suis désolée!, conclut-elle en rougissant.

Elle se questionnait à savoir s'il invitait quelqu'un d'autre chez lui? Ren eu un sourire discret en se remémora qu'elle connaissait l'existence de la _mystérieuse lycéenne_ grâce aux confidences qu'il lui avait fait en tant que Bo. Ce souvenir en tête, il décida de la taquiner légèrement.

- En général, je ne suis pas souvent à l'appartement, donc je n'y invite pas beaucoup de gens. Je n'y viens que pour dormir, étudier mes scripts ou écouter un peu la télévision. Tu écoutes beaucoup la télévision, Mogami-san?

- Pas beaucoup malheureusement, il n'y en a pas là où je vis.

- Tu connais l'émission Bridge Rock's?

Kyoko avala difficilement sa salive, affichant aussitôt le visage de quelqu'un prit sur le fait.

- Oui, je connais, c'est une émission très populaire.

- Tu as déjà rencontré ceux qui l'animent?

Kyoko commençait visiblement à paniquer, confuse de ne pas pouvoir éviter les questions et Ren s'amusait beaucoup de ses réactions. Elle pouvait arriver à mentir lorsqu'il s'agissait d'éviter à quelqu'un de s'inquiéter mais lorsqu'il s'agissait simplement d'éviter une situation embarrassante, la culpabilité lui encombrait la gorge.

- Vaguemeeeeeeeeent, dit-elle d'une voix traînante qui sonnait terriblement faux.

- J'ai discuté quelques fois avec la personne qui joue la mascotte, c'est quelqu'un de très intéressant.

- Ah oui?, répondit-elle en tentant de dissimuler son visage.

- Tu sais de qui il s'agit?

Kyoko sembla foudroyé par ses paroles et se fit happer par le regard que Ren lui lança. Comme sous la mire d'un fusil, elle restait muette devant son expression.

- Tu devrais la rencontrer, elle donne… de très bons conseils, murmura-t-il avec un sourire qui lui fit aussitôt comprendre qu'il savait.

- Pardoooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooon, larmoya-t-elle bruyamment.

Ren ne pu s'empêcher de rire franchement devant la réaction dramatique de la jeune actrice. Rampant presque jusqu'à son divan, elle continuait de s'excuser d'un air de condamné qui continuait de le faire rire.

- Comment as-tu su?, demanda-t-elle, le visage innocent d'un enfant confus d'avoir été pris.

- J'ai simplement entendu quelqu'un t'appeler pendant que tu étais dans ton costume.

- Je suis désoléééééééééééééééééééééée .

- Je sais, je sais, la réconforta-t-il en retenant un nouveau fou rire.

- Je ne voulais pas te le cacher, mais quand je t'ai vu la première fois, je voulais tellement t'aider… mais tu ne te serais jamais confié à une débutante… et ensuite j'ai eu peur que tu penses que je me moquais de toi.

- Et ce n'était pas le cas?

- Nooooooooooooooon! Jamais! Je ne me serais jamais permit!... Je ...

- Je te taquine. Je sais que tu n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille. Mais je t'avoue que j'ai été un peu fâché au début.

Elle afficha un petit air de chien larmoyant qui le fit fondre.

- Maintenant que tu n'es plus une débutante, il n'y a plus de raison de te cacher derrière une mascotte.

- Tu n'es quand même pas le genre de personne à te confier facilement, j'avais l'impression que de demander conseils à un inconnu comme Bo te posait moins de problème…

- Non, c'est vrai que je n'aime pas parler de ma vie privée. Tu vois ce qui arrive quand je le fais, conclut-il avec un sourire espiègle.

- Je suis désolée, Tsuruga-san! Tu sais que tu peux te confier à moi! Tu n'as qu'à te dire que je suis encore Bo…

- C'est plutôt difficile.

_Surtout dans cette tenue._

Agrippée au rebord du fauteuil, ses longues jambes lisses repliées sur le côté, le col assez ouvert pour laisser entrevoir la ligne d'une épaule et la douce pente de sa gorge qui menait jusqu'à sa poitrine, elle levait vers lui un regard tellement désolé qu'on aurait pu la croire entrain de confesser un crime impardonnable.

- Mais si ça peut te rassurer, Mogami-san, je crois que si je cherchais quelqu'un à qui me confier, tu serais probablement dans mes premiers choix.

Toujours installée au pied du fauteuil, elle appuya sa tête contre ses bras croisés sur le rebord, affichant un sourire timide et ravit.

- Allez retourne travailler.

* * *

_Si vous avez des suggestions ou des commentaires, je les attends avec impatience!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Amusez-vous bien pendant la lecture!  
_

_Les personnages et l'histoire ne sont pas ma propriété._

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Au final, Ren et Kyoko finirent par se concentrer sur leurs textes, étrangement confortables dans le simple fait d'être dans la même pièce, s'observant parfois à la dérobée. L'une détaillant l'expression charismatique de l'autre lorsqu'il était concentré et l'autre contemplant le mouvement gracieux de ses lèvres qui semblaient murmurer les paroles qu'elle tentait de mémoriser. Ren se surprit à s'imaginer que s'ils avaient été un couple normal, elle serait venu se blottir contre lui et ils auraient étudié chacun leur texte, profitant de la chaleur du corps de l'autre. Il aurait pu s'enivrer de son odeur, sentir le contact de ses jambes nues contre les siennes,... mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ce fut beaucoup plus tard, en soirée, qu'ils se séparèrent à regret pour retrouver chacun leur chambre à coucher et la nuit leur sembla à tous les deux très solitaires.

Le lendemain matin, Kyoko s'étira en profitant du contact soyeux des draps. Elle jeta un regard au cadran et fut surprise d'avoir dormit si tard. Se laissant aller à sourire, elle s'avoua s'être laissé bercer par la douce sécurité que lui inspirait ce lieu. Elle aurait dû se sentir anxieuse par la situation mais, au contraire, elle se sentait incroyablement légère. Lorsqu'elle mit un pied hors de sa chambre, se fut pour être accueilli par le parfum chaud du café. Elle se laissa transporter ainsi jusqu'à la cuisine où elle trouva Ren, déjà habillé, entrain de finir son premier café.  
Le cœur de Ren manqua un bond en apercevant la petite mine réjouie apparaître discrètement au coin du couloir. Ses cheveux avaient reprit leur volume et encadraient joliment son visage éclatant, ses yeux ambres brillants, son corps toujours vaguement dissimulé sous la chemise froissée un peu plus ouverte, permettant d'admirer la ligne sensuelle de son épaule.  
Il demeura un instant muet avant de répondre à son sourire.

- Bon matin, Mogami-san.

- Bon matin, répondit-elle d'une voix tellement chargée de joie que Ren ne pu contrôler les battements de son cœur.

- Tu t'es bien reposé?

- Plus que je ne l'aurais cru, c'est incroyablement calme ici. Je n'avais pas autant dormit depuis très longtemps.

- Tant mieux, se réjouit-il discrètement. Est-ce que tu veux déjeuner?

- Tu as cuisiné?, demanda-t-elle, mi-surprise, mi-inquiète.

- Non, rassure-toi. J'ai commandé des croissants frais d'une petite boulangerie, tout près. Ils viennent tout juste d'arriver.

- C'est vrai?, s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui, à la recherche des pâtisseries.

- Je ne savais pas si ça te plairait.

- Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'en goûter, avoua-t-elle en prenant l'une des feuilletés, le visage rosit d'excitation.

Ren ne su que répondre, conquit par son expression réjouit et par cette petite voix qui tentait naïvement de lui décrire le goût des croissants.

- Tsuruga-san, c'est un véritable péché!

_Le vrai péché c'est de te voir y prendre autant de plaisir et de pas pouvoir… _

- Prends-tu régulièrement des déjeuners occidentaux?

- Non, mais l'idée m'a paru bonne ce matin. Je me suis dit que ça te ferait peut-être plaisir.

- C'est vraiment… gentil de ta part, le remercia-t-elle en rougissant, les yeux brillants.

- Tu vas bien, Mogami-san?

- Oui, oui. Je suis simplement… vraiment très heureuse! Les gens chez qui je vis me permettent souvent de partager leur déjeuner mais personne d'autre n'avait jamais eu cette attention pour moi. Merci!

_Adorable! Elle est vraiment trop adorable! Je deviens complètement fou!_

Comment pouvait-on être aussi rayonnante pour une simple pâtisserie? Elle lui chavirait littéralement le cœur…

- Il faut en garder au moins un pour Yashiro-san! Il doit absolument en goûter un! Et toi, tu as mangé?

- Maintenant, oui, répondit-il en pigeant dans le panier encore chaud. Tu sais, certains les mange avec un peu de confiture ou de la gelée de fruit.

- Je ne pourrais jamais! Je veux pouvoir les goûter pleinement avant. Je ne voudrais pas camoufler ce délicieux goût de beurre.

Il n'avait songé jamais qu'en étant élevé aussi fidèlement à la tradition japonaise et qu'en ne se permettant pas de véritables fantaisies, Kyoko ne devait pas avoir une connaissance très élargie de tous les merveilles dont regorgeait la ville. Assoiffé de ses yeux brillants, il se promit secrètement de les refaire pétiller à la moindre occasion, gonflé de fierté d'être la cause de cet éclat. Il voulait lui en faire découvrir plus, il voulait provoquer d'autres sourires, il voulait la faire rire, il n'avait jamais voulu quelque chose aussi fort. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone l'interrompit. Laissant Kyoko savourer son déjeuner, il prit le cellulaire et jeta un regard à l'afficheur avant de répondre.  
Intriguée, Kyoko le vit répondre d'une toute autre voix et son visage était devenu soudainement sérieux.

- Bonjour président, je suppose que Yashiro a déjà prit contact avec vous?

Kyoko retint son souffle et l'angoisse de la vieille la saisit subitement à la poitrine. Ren semblait écouter attentivement le discours de son interlocuteur. Il répondit quelques « oui » et quelques « non » à l'occasion sans se défaire de son expression concentrée.

- Voulez-vous lui parler? Oui, je comprends. C'est parfait, je m'en occupe. Merci.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Kyoko qui le fixait, immobile, un croissant entamé entre les mains.

- Alors?, demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix qui attendait sa sentence.

- Comme je le prévoyais, il est plutôt contrarié de ne pas avoir été prévenu plus tôt. Ce genre de situation ne doit pas être prit à la légère et particulièrement d'en ton cas, Mogami-san, puisqu'il ne s'agit pas seulement de n'importe qui. Il prend la situation en main. À partir de maintenant, tu seras surveillé à distance, de jour comme de nuit. Le manager de Shô sera contacté et mit au courant des mesures prit en charges contre lui afin de le dissuader de recommencer. Il a également contacté ton école et, d'ici à ce que tout soit organiser, tu ne pourras pas sortir.

- Alors je vais devoir…

- Rester ici pendant quelques jours, oui.

- Mais… je ne peux pas! Tu as déjà eu la générosité de m'abriter une nuit à l'improviste, je ne veux pas m'imposer. Je peux…

- Il n'est pas question de sortir de cet appartement, Mogami-san. C'est pour ta sécurité et ce n'est que pour trois jours, après nous devons retourner à nos personnages de Caïn et Setsu pendant un moment et d'ici là, tout sera probablement réglé.

- Je pourrais aller chez quelqu'un d'autre… je ne veux pas abuser…

Ren s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à la faire rougir.

- Je suis d'avis, comme le président, que dans la situation actuelle, je suis le mieux placé pour te protéger, jusqu'à ce que des professionnels s'en charge.

Muette, elle se sentit envoûtée par la détermination dans sa voix et par cette force magnétique qui émanait de tout son corps.

- Si quelqu'un peut me protéger… je suis persuadé que c'est toi…, souffla-t-elle, presque sans s'en rendre compte.

Ces simples paroles eurent l'effet de charger toute la pièce d'une formidable tension, les plongeant dans un silence assourdi par les battements de leurs cœurs. Comment pouvait-elle lui parler ainsi et espérer qu'il reste de marbre? Toute la douceur qu'elle lui inspirait avait été soudainement balayée par un puissant désir qui lui rongeait les entrailles. Il se faisait violence pour résister au magnétisme de son corps jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie du téléphone vienne à nouveau désamorcer cette ambiance dangereuse. S'arrachant difficilement à sa contemplation, il répondit avec un peu d'empressement.

- Oui? Oui, il vient de m'appeler, merci d'avoir fait si vite. Oui, oui… Non, donne moi un moment et j'arrive. Oui… parfait, merci.

- Yashiro?

Ren hocha la tête et tentant d'éviter son regard en se servant une nouvelle tasse de café.

- Je vais devoir aller travailler. Toi, tu ne dois, en aucun cas, sortir de cet appartement.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, on entendit cogner à la porte. Prudent, Ren posa son café et ouvrit avec précaution. Un chauffeur de la LME venait porter des bagages que le couple du Daruma-ya avait préparés pour elle. Ren lui indiqua la chambre de la jeune fille et aida l'employé à y déposer les valises. Lorsqu'il eu finit, il se tourna vers la jeune fille en question et Ren surprit une légère rougeur sur ses joues, probablement en réaction à sa tenue.

- Monsieur le président m'a demandé de demeurer à votre disposition si vous aviez besoin de quelque chose à l'extérieur, expliqua-t-il en le tendant une carte. L'une des valises comporte certains éléments supplémentaires que le président a commandés mais si vous aviez besoin de quelque chose d'autre, de nourriture ou d'un service, vous n'aurez qu'à me contacter.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire tout ça, je…

- C'est mon travail, mademoiselle, et se sera un honneur de pouvoir vous être utile.

Avant que Kyoko puisse répondre, Ren remercia sèchement le jeune homme, un peu trop dévoué à son goût, et le mit presque à la porte.

- C'est un peu trop tout ça… J'ai l'impression d'être un réfugier politique!

- J'ai déjà aussi été mit sous protection et c'est toujours comme ça. La LME a l'habitude de veiller à la sécurité de ses vedettes et de ses employés.

La voyant troublée, il se rapprocha et posa une main sur sa tête.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce sera bientôt finit. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je suis vraiment heureux que je puisse te garder chez moi. Ainsi que je suis certain que tu es en sécurité et ça m'assure une agréable compagnie pour plusieurs soirs. C'est moi le gagnant dans cette histoire.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire. Elle n'aurait voulu rester nulle part ailleurs qu'ici. Personne ne pouvait lui inspirer autant de force que cet homme.

- Tu es déjà plutôt familière avec les lieux, tu te sentiras plus à l'aise de passer la journée ici, continua-t-il en commençant à préparer ses choses pour partir travailler. J'aimerais que tu gardes aussi ton téléphone près de toi en cas de problème. Tu peux m'appeler, moi ou Yashiro, n'importe quand. Je ne devrais pas finir trop tard ce soir. Profite de la journée pour te détendre, d'accord?

Une main sur la poignée, il lui avait donné ces derniers conseils en lui jetant un dernier regard. Il aurait tellement voulu rester auprès d'elle aujourd'hui mais il savait qu'elle n'en aurait été que plus embarrassée. Le simple fait de la voir ainsi, assise toute seule au milieu de cet appartement vide, si petite dans cette chemise trop grande, ça lui fendait le cœur. Mais elle lui souriait, elle était rassurée et elle avait confiance en lui. Elle le remercia encore une fois, pour tout, et il sortit enfin, la gorge serrée, convaincu que la journée allait être pénible.  
Quand la porte se fut fermée et verrouillée, Kyoko eu un sursaut, saisit rapidement le sac près d'elle et se précipita dans le couloir. Elle aperçu Ren près de l'ascenseur qui la regardait sans comprendre. Légèrement essoufflée, elle lui tendit un petit sac avec un sourire rayonnant.

- Les croissants… pour Yashiro.

_Même dans des situations pareilles, elle continue d'être aussi prévenante._

S'il ne s'écoutait pas, il l'aurait soulevé de terre pour la ramener dans son appartement et s'y enfermer pour le reste de la journée.

- Pourrais-tu aussi le remercier de ma part pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi?

- Je lui ferai le message, répondit-il doucement. Maintenant, retourne dans cet appartement que je t'avais interdit de quitter.

- Pardon!

Confuse, elle s'inclina légèrement avant de vite retourner sur ses pas.

- Et n'oublie pas de verrouiller derrière toi!

Se retournant en riant, dans un mouvement tellement gracieux que Ren en oublia même l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrait devant lui, elle agita le bras pour lui dire au revoir, laissant danser la chemise autour d'elle avant de s'engouffrer par la porte d'où elle était venue.  
Immobile, complètement avalé par cette vision qui lui gonflait le cœur de chaleur, il aurait souhaité pouvoir assister à une telle scène tous les matins. Résistant au désir de la rejoindre, il finit par entrer dans l'ascenseur et ainsi pouvoir finir cette journée au plus vite.

* * *

_Si vous avez des suggestions ou des commentaires, je les attends avec impatience!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Amusez-vous bien pendant la lecture!  
_

_Les personnages et l'histoire ne sont pas ma propriété._

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Dès que la porte se referma derrière, elle verrouilla aussitôt la serrure et s'appuya contre mur en soupirant.  
Seule…  
Elle rougit soudain violemment. Elle était seule dans l'appartement de Ren, vêtue de l'une de ses chemises. Elle fixait les lieux devant elle avec un léger sentiment de panique. Elle se ressaisit en vitesse et fila vers la chambre d'invité pour s'écrouler près des valises.  
Elle devait s'occuper un peu l'esprit!  
Elle caressa le tissu rigide des bagages, étrangement triste de savoir que toutes ses affaires pouvaient tenir dans aussi peu d'espace. La chambre disposait d'une commode et d'un garde-robe mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas ranger ses vêtements dans l'appartement de Ren! Si ce n'était que pour trois jours, elle pourrait aisément vivre en pigeant dans les valises. Elle ouvrit la première et y découvrit ses vêtements, ses quelques chaussures, quelques éléments d'hygiènes et des effets personnels. Tout était tellement entassé qu'elle se sentit le cœur serré de voir sa vie ainsi compressé dans un sac de voyage. Hésitante, elle prit une petite robe très délicate qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement. Même si elle ne la mettait pratiquement jamais, ça lui faisait mal au cœur de la voir ainsi froissée entre un séchoir à cheveux et une paire de bas. Elle choisit de la suspendre dans le garde-robe, toute seule, mais à l'abri… un peu comme elle. Elle referma ensuite sa valise et ouvrit la deuxième. Elle y découvrit quelques autres effets personnels mais également plusieurs autres éléments.  
Tout d'abord un petit mot soigneusement plié et elle sourit en découvrant qu'il provenait du couple qui la logeait.

« _Chère Kyoko,_

_Nous espérons sincèrement que tu te portes bien. Cette situation doit être très difficile à vivre pour toi mais nous sommes heureux de voir que tu as été bien prise en main. Pardonne-moi d'être entré dans ta chambre pour faire tes valises, j'espère n'avoir rien oublié. Fait très attention à toi, tu peux nous appeler n'importe quand si tu as besoin de quelque chose.  
Nous pensons très fort à toi. _»

Kyoko ne pu retenir un sanglot en terminant le message. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi chanceuse? Il s'agissait d'une situation totalement différente mais pourtant, comme à son anniversaire, elle pouvait sentir tellement d'amour autour d'elle. Elle conserva précieusement la lettre et se promit de les appeler au courant de son séjour pour les tenir informer et les remercier.  
Continuant l'exploration de la valise, elle trouva un paquet auquel elle trouva accroché un autre message imprimé.

« _Chère Kyoko,_

_Je suis vraiment navré de la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves. Je peux t'assurer que tu ne dois pas t'en faire, je ferai tout pour régler cette situation. Je te confie à Ren, il saura bien prendre soin de toi.  
J'ai prit la liberté d'ajouter quelques petits éléments à ta trousse qui te remonteront probablement le moral et t'aideront à passer le temps. Maria est aussi très inquiète et a tenu à ajouter un petit quelque chose qui t'aidera à te détendre.  
Fait très attention à toi. On se revoit bientôt._

_Lory_»

Ce cher président et la petite Maria. Émue, elle ouvrit le paquet précaution. Elle trouva un petit gel moussant parfumé, qui devait certaine provenir de Maria-chan, une petite boite de chocolats, un roman et quelques films pour fille. Excitée comme une enfant, elle se mit à parcourir les titres de film lorsqu'elle aperçu un dernier présent au fond du paquet. Elle leva doucement ce qui semblait ressembler à une pièce de tissu puis son visage s'enflamma.

- Président…, gémit-elle en observant une petite nuisette transparente noire, bordée de dentelles.

Elle laissa retomber le vêtement dans la valise en s'agitant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait celui-là? Elle se secoua vivement la tête et prit quelques vêtements propres afin d'aller se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain. En sortant, elle hésita un moment à sortir de sa chambre mais elle ne pouvait pas rester enfermer. Il lui vint l'idée de faire un peu de ménage mais elle renonça rapidement, premièrement parce que ça l'aurait pu paraître impoli et deuxièmement parce que tout était déjà parfaitement rangé. Ren semblait soigné et pourtant elle ne l'imaginait pas du tout en homme d'intérieur. Peut-être engageait-il une femme de ménage? Ça paraissait logique en considérant son emploi du temps. Elle se laissa tomber dans le salon en soupirant déjà d'ennui. Peut-être aurait-elle dû lui préparer un bentô ce matin pour le remercier? Elle lui en ferait assurément un le lendemain! Mais en attendant… elle se leva pour aller chercher l'un des films que lui avait amené le président.

.

Dans la voiture, Yashiro mangeait un croissant, l'air ravit et excité.

- C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi!

- C'est Mogami-san…

- Elle est tellement adorable!, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement avant de reprendre un air plus songeur. Comment va-t-elle ce matin?

- Comme toujours, elle sourit.

- Elle n'était pas trop effrayé de rester toute seule? Nous aurions peut-être dû rester là-bas… L'horaire aurait été bousculé mais…

- Elle n'aurait jamais accepté, interrompit Ren. Toutes les précautions du président la mettent déjà mal à l'aise.

- C'est vrai que toute cette surveillance c'est peut-être exagérée. Mais c'est vrai qu'après avoir mentionné tous les évènements auxquels il a été relié en une seule conversation, ça peut donner un tableau plus alarmant de la situation…

- Espérons que nous en avant trop fait, plutôt que pas assez.

_S'il lui arrivait quelque chose alors que je ne suis pas en mesure de l'aider… Je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner. _

Ren s'engagea en direction d'un stationnement, l'air toujours sombre et songeur. Yashiro n'ajouta rien, laissant son ami se torturer entre ses craintes et le bonheur qu'il avait de la savoir près de lui. Comment en était-on arrivé là? Il avait toujours considéré Shô comme dangereux mais sa nouvelle réaction avait dépassé la mesure du raisonnable. Était-ce l'attitude de Natsu qu'il avait associé à Kyoko? À quel point avait-il atteint sa limite? Il n'avait pas pu assister à leur rencontre, il n'avait eu que l'état de la jeune fille pour témoigner de l'expérience. Il fallait seulement espérer qu'il s'agissait d'un moment d'égarement de sa part.

.

Installée confortablement dans le divan, Kyoko venait de terminer le premier film que lui avait envoyé le président. L'idée avait été excellente, elle se sentait l'esprit beaucoup plus léger. Elle avait dû mettre le film sur pause plusieurs fois pour répondre aux appels de Kanae, de sa propriétaire, puis du président, qui avaient tous voulu s'assurer directement qu'elle allait bien ou pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Jetant un regard à l'heure, elle se leva pour se préparer une légère collation. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce que Ren mangeait comme repas, ou si il allait l'appeler à sa pause. Elle se secoua vivement la tête en tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Cet homme l'avait définitivement ensorcelé et toute cette proximité de l'aidait absolument pas! Elle commença à cuisiner un peu trop énergiquement, trop convaincu qu'à s'occuper, elle finirait par ne plus penser à lui. Puis elle laissa tomber sa tête sur le comptoir en signe de découragement. Comment ne pas penser à lui alors qu'elle était dans son appartement? Tout son intérieur lui ressemblait tellement, distingué, sobre et chaleureux à la fois. Elle pouvait sentir son parfum dans chacune des pièces, se remémorant timidement les différents moments qu'elle avait partagé avec lui ici. Malgré tout, la même question venait assombrir ses beaux souvenirs. Ces instants n'étaient-ils spéciaux que pour elle ou passait-il régulièrement des moments similaires avec d'autres? Elle se mit à caresser le comptoir d'une main songeuse. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre avait déjà cuisiné pour lui ici? Un frisson d'effroi la parcouru en songeant qu'elle aurait pu avoir ce genre de pensée pour Shô à l'époque. Ces deux hommes n'avaient et n'auraient jamais rien en commun, ce qu'elles éprouvaient pour chacun d'eux était totalement différent. N'est-ce pas…?

Trois grands coups sur la porte de l'appartement la firent sursauter. Complètement paralysée par le bruit, elle voulu se précipiter pour répondre devant l'empressement de l'appel mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle n'était pas chez elle, elle n'était pas supposée être ici. Devait-elle répondre? Trois coups résonnèrent de nouveau avec un peu plus de force. Elle sortit de la cuisine et fixa la porte, presque effrayée. Ça semblait urgent, mais… Elle avança vers la porte d'un pas prudent et elle entendit quelqu'un jouer avec la poignée comme pour tenter de la forcer. Un voleur? Elle se figea sur place.

- Kyoko, je sais que tu es là-dedans! Sors tout de suite!

Elle eu l'impression que son corps était happé par une vague de froid intense. Cette voix… Comment avait-il?...

- Tu vas me répondre, merde? C'est quoi ces conneries? Sort, il faut qu'on parle!

Muette, elle n'arrivait pas à répondre. Cette voix pouvait réveiller les pires colères en elle mais, aujourd'hui, la voix de Shô tremblait d'une colère qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Il n'était absolument pas en état pour qu'ils discutent. Elle revit la rage qu'elle avait aperçue dans ses yeux la vieille et elle frémissait à l'idée de revoir une telle lueur. Il était furieux lorsqu'il l'avait frappé une fois dans sa loge, mais rien de comparable avec… ça.

- Tu te caches derrière lui maintenant? Je vais ouvrir cette maudite porte et on va discuter!

Il prononçait le mot « discuter » avec un tel tremblement que Kyoko sentait presque des coups lui pétrir le ventre à sa seule mention. Elle entendit un grand fracas contre la porte comme s'il tentait de l'enfoncer. Le bruit fut tellement violent qu'elle tomba au sol, ses jambes se dérobant sous la terreur.

- KYOKO!

Soudain, prise de panique, elle se précipita contre la porte comme pour la solidifier alors qu'un autre fracas venait s'abattre violemment. Pressant son corps tremblant de toutes ses forces contre la porte, elle entendit un craquement au niveau de la serrure. Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru si fort… Muette, secouée par un sanglot terrifié, elle tentait de mettre tout son poids jusqu'à ce qu'un autre grand coup s'abatte sur la porte accompagné d'un autre craquement qui la fit frémir. Ses muscles étaient tendus, secoué de tremblements, les dents et les poings serrés, les yeux clos sur les larmes qui coulaient. Elle voulait lui crier de partir mais les sons s'étranglaient dans sa gorge. Soudain, le coup fit si violent que la porte céda, propulsant son corps contre le sol.  
Kyoko releva la tête pour découvrir la silhouette sombre du chanteur, le corps essoufflé et tremblant de rage. Elle sentit un cri mourir entre ses lèvres en découvrant son visage déformé par la colère et par l'effort. Sa peau ruisselait de sueur comme s'il avait couru jusqu'ici, ses jointures blanchis, sa mâchoire serré et ses yeux semblaient brûler de l'intérieur. Elle l'avait amené à bout, il allait la dévorer vivante, la battre, la tuer! Il leva justement ses bras crispés vers elle, comme s'il allait la saisir et la broyer.

- Personne d'autre…, gémit-il entre sa mâchoire serré.

Elle retint son souffle, frémissante devant l'assaut lorsqu'une silhouette sombre s'abattit subitement sur le chanteur pour le plaquer au sol. Trop effrayée pour bouger, Kyoko vit un deuxième homme se joindre au premier pour maîtriser l'agresseur qui se débattait avec rage.

- Nous l'avons!, lança un troisième en se précipitant vers le groupe qui se relevait lentement, les deux hommes prenant le contrôle sur le chanteur.

Celui qui venait d'annoncer cette phrase à appareil téléphonique à son oreille se précipita prudemment vers elle pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage.

- Vous allez bien mademoiselle? Nous sommes chargés de votre sécurité…

- Comment oses-tu te réfugier chez lui, salope!, hurlait Shô en tentant de se défaire de l'étreinte des deux autres hommes.

- Sortez-moi cet homme d'ici!

- J'en aie pas finit avec toi! Tu vas m'écouter!

Les hommes acquiescèrent et s'éloignèrent avec le chanteur fou de rage pendant que l'agent de sécurité demeurait accroupi près de Kyoko.

- Mademoiselle?

Réagissant pour la première fois depuis que la porte avait cédé, elle hocha légèrement la tête en tremblant.

- Je vais vous aider à vous lever, d'accord?

Hésitante, Kyoko se laissa faire et il la dirigea lentement vers le divan du salon.

- Je suis désolé, mademoiselle. Nous n'avons été mit en poste qu'à l'instant. Je crois qu'il n'était pas prévu qu'il réagisse aussi vite. Vous n'auriez pas dû rester seule…

Elle n'arrivait pas à lui répondre. Elle ne pu que s'asseoir sur le divan et se recroqueviller contre les coussins. Elle tentait de contrôler ses tremblements, hantée par les rictus de colère et les frissons qui laissaient encore son cœur suffoquant de peur.

- Voulez-vous boire quelque chose, mademoiselle?

Elle ne sembla même pas l'entendre. L'agent de sécurité ne su pas trop comment réagir, n'osant pas la toucher. Il jeta un regard découragé à la porte brisée et sortit son téléphone.

- Je vais vous laisser reprendre vos esprits, je dois faire un appel, ça ne sera pas long. Je reste devant la porte. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas.

Hésitant à s'éloigner, il la laissa néanmoins seule et composa le numéro de son employeur.

* * *

_Si vous avez des suggestions ou des commentaires, je les attends avec impatience!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Amusez-vous bien pendant la lecture!  
_

_Les personnages et l'histoire ne sont pas ma propriété._

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Ren venait de terminer une entrevue et sortait enfin de scène. Il s'agissait du dernier rendez-vous à son horaire, ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait enfin retourner à la maison. Soulagé et légèrement pressé, il vit Yashiro se diriger vers lui avec une bouteille. Il prit une longue gorgée avant d'apercevoir quelqu'un du coin de l'œil. Le président l'attendait dans l'ombre dans un de ses costumes éclatants, la petite Maria l'accompagnant. Immédiatement, Ren s'inquiéta de leurs mines plutôt sombres, en général, le président faisait des entrées fracassantes et la petite Maria lui sautait dans les bras, mais, aujourd'hui, ils attendaient patiemment qu'il se dirige vers eux. Une angoisse lui saisit le cœur.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose?, demanda-t-il en se précipitant vers eux.

Le président affichait son air sombre des discussions sérieuses.

- Il est venu.

- Elle va bien? Que s'est-il passé?

- Ils ont contacté son manager avant d'engager les agents de sécurité. Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il réagisse si vite… Il s'est présenté à l'appartement et a défoncé la porte. Heureusement, les agents sont arrivés juste avant qu'il ne la touche. Apparemment, elle est juste très secouée.

Ren serra les poings. Ainsi donc la colère de Shô était telle qu'elle lui donnait la rage de défoncer les portes pour pouvoir l'atteindre?

_J'aurais dû rester jusqu'à ce que les agents arrivent… mais je croyais qu'ils arriveraient presque aussitôt après mon départ._

- Quand est-ce arrivé?

- Aux alentour de midi.

- Et vous ne m'en informez que maintenant?

- Je savais pertinemment que tu foncerais la voir, mais tu avais des engagements à respecter ici.

_Au diable mes engagements!_

- N'était-ce pas toi, continua le président d'une voix ferme, qui parlait du travail d'acteur comme un devoir que même un décès ne devait pas entraver?

Ren ne pouvait rien répondre, juste serrer les dents. Un décès? C'est simplement qu'avant de rencontrer Kyoko, personne dans sa vie avait réussit à avoir une telle emprise sur lui.

- Quand est-il de Shô Fuwa?, intervint Yashiro, désireux de ne pas assister à un conflit.

- Ils l'ont relâché. Dans le pire des cas, il aurait été accusé d'entrée par infraction. Rien qui permette vraiment de l'arrêter.

- Peut-on demander une injonction?

- Il ne l'a jamais réellement blessé. Pour l'instant, ça ne peut ressembler qu'à un peu de harcèlement et en vu de leur relation, ça serait difficile à prouver. Sans oublier qu'il lui a été d'un grand secours à Karuizama.

- Alors on attend qu'il lui casse un bras?, grogna Ren.

- Non, on la protège du mieux que l'on peut. S'il tente encore quelque chose de sérieux, alors il sera possible d'obtenir une injonction. Espérons qu'il entende raison avant ça. Je dois recontacter son agence afin de leur faire comprendre la gravité de la situation. En attendant… vous devriez retourner auprès d'elle maintenant.

Sans ajouter un mot, il s'apprêta à quitter les lieux quand la petite main de Maria tira légèrement sur les pans de sa veste pour attirer son attention. Il se pencha à son niveau, les traits plus détendus pour ne pas l'effrayer, et elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Il sourit doucement à ces mots et hocha de la tête en posant une main sur ses cheveux. Puis, il se releva, suivit de Yashiro et, sans rien ajouter, il retourna vers le stationnement pour un trajet rapide et silencieux.  
Il déposa son manager, qui lui demanda de l'appeler s'ils avaient besoin qu'il s'occupe de quelque chose, puis il retourna à son logement.

Arrivé sur place, il sortit de l'ascenseur pour apercevoir un homme en habit sombre posté devant sa porte ouverte. Il se dirigea vers l'agent de sécurité avec un air intrigué.

- Bonsoir, monsieur, dit-il poliment en s'inclinant.

- Tout va bien?, demanda Ren en parlant du fait étrange que la porte soit ainsi ouverte.

- Oui, oui, des installateurs sont venus rapidement remplacer la porte. Je… je me suis permis de la laisser ouverte parce que… depuis l'intervention, la jeune demoiselle n'a pas bougé. Je n'ai pas osé la laisser seule… mais je ne pouvais pas laisser le couloir sans surveillance.

- Merci.

- Nous sommes navré d'être arrivé si tard, monsieur. Quelqu'un sera toujours dans le couloir et deux hommes restent continuellement à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Ren hocha la tête, salua brièvement l'agent de sécurité et entra chez lui, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. L'appartement était entièrement plongé dans le noir, comme s'il n'y avait eu personne. Il ouvrit les lumières, posa son sac à l'entrée et chercha Kyoko du regard. Il la trouva rapidement, encore couchée sur le divan, les yeux fermés, l'air relativement calme. Doucement, il s'assit près d'elle, détaillant son profil, ses yeux légèrement gonflés, ses longs cils légèrement humides, ses lèvres entrouvertes laissant passer un souffle léger. Il avait vraiment pensé à elle toute la journée et de savoir que pendant tout ce temps, elle souffrait ici, toute seule… ça lui broyait le cœur. Il l'observa ainsi pendant un court instant lorsqu'elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, elle se tourna lentement vers lui et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Le même sourire rassuré qui l'avait irradié de soulagement le jour où elle était venue le rejoindre à sa chambre d'hôtel à Karuizama. Elle va bien. Ce simple sourire avait suffit à l'apaiser totalement.

- Bonsoir, Mogami-san.

Doucement, elle se redressa, comme si elle émergeait d'un long sommeil. Elle lui paru différente, étrangement silencieuse. Elle n'avait pas émit un son depuis qu'il était arrivé et, malgré son sourire rassurant, il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix.

- Ils ne m'ont informé qu'à la fin de la journée. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé?...

Ren la sentit frissonner puis se tendre, comme si elle luttait intérieurement. Son sourire se décomposa difficilement pour se mettre à trembler et les yeux qu'elle tourna vers lui, lui coupèrent le souffle.

- Je n'ai pas pu…

Le son de voix avait vibré comme s'il avait peiné à sortir de sa gorge.

- Je ne pouvais pas bouger…

Il sentit quelque chose se briser en lui lorsqu'il la vit si fragile, il n'y tint pu et attira ce petit corps contre lui. Il avait besoin de lui communiquer sa chaleur, besoin qu'elle sente sa présence, qu'elle sache qu'il était là maintenant. Il se sentit fondre lorsqu'elle s'abandonna aussi facilement à son étreinte, comme si elle retrouvait ses bras avec soulagement. Il sentit toute la tension de son corps se relâcher, laissant libre cours aux tremblements qui la secouaient. Sa petite tête cherchait son cou et son corps cherchait le sien avec une ardeur qui lui enflamma la poitrine. Il la tint serré contre lui comme s'il avait cru la perdre.

- Je suis tellement désolé…. J'aurais dû rester…

- Non… non. Tu n'avais pas à le faire.

Tendrement, il leva son visage vers le sien.

- J'aurais dû être là.

Kyoko se sentit soulevée par son regard, hypnotisée par cette lumière qui glissait jusqu'à elle. Même en tant que Caïn et Setsu, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Il ne s'agissait plus d'intimité, ce qui les unissait avait pour elle une force beaucoup plus profonde. Elle sentait tout son corps répondre à ses mouvements et à ses mots. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du sien comme si elle avait voulu graver dans sa mémoire chacun de ses traits et ne se rappeler aucun autre visage que le sien pour le restant de sa vie. Une étrange tension voguait autour d'eux comme une mer houleuse. Timidement, hors de son contrôle, elle sentit une de ses mains se lever vers son visage.

- Je voudrais juste… toucher…

Elle avait soufflé ses mots sans que Ren ne sache quoi répondre, il n'arrivait plus à bouger, à respirer. Il était ensorcelé par ses yeux, par le mouvement de ses lèvres, par cette petite main qui avançait vers lui. Lorsqu'il sentit le bout de ses doigts se poser dans son cou, il eu l'impression qu'elle lui volait son souffle. Doucement, comme une enfant curieuse et timide, elle glissa lentement ses doigts entre les mèches de ses cheveux. Le mouvement, à la base, n'avait rien d'érotique, mais Ren ne pu s'empêcher de fermer les yeux pour savourer toute la sensualité de son touché. Elle ne caressait pas ses cheveux comme ce jour-là dans la caravane, cette fois, elle avait sentit le besoin de les toucher, de se rappeler leur douceur, d'en dégager leur parfum. D'une lenteur qui le faisait frissonner, elle continuait de glisser ses doigts entre les mèches, avidement mais avec le contact précieux de quelqu'un qui aurait eu peur de briser quelque chose. Chacun de ses mouvements faisaient battre son cœur puis l'arrêter, en attente du prochain contact, il s'enivrait de ses caresses, torturé de vouloir les sentir sur sa peau. Avide de ses découvertes mais hésitante, Kyoko quitta une mèche pour approcher sa main de son visage. Elle voulait toucher sa joue, glisser ses doigts sur la ligne de sa mâchoire… mais elle sentit une main immobilisée son poignet. Ren avait arrêté son geste et ouvert grands ses yeux, ils se fixaient maintenant en silence, le souffle court, le corps tremblant. Il tentait de reprendre le contrôle, s'éloignant douloureusement de son contact. La tension se calma peu à peu et ils retrouvèrent leurs esprits, hésitants toujours à rompre ce contact visuel qui les laissaient tous les deux sans force.

- Est-ce que tu as… pu avaler quelque chose depuis ce matin?

Toujours muette, toujours figée dans son regard, elle secoua la tête et finalement Ren ferma les yeux rompant totalement cette connexion. Cherchant désespérément à se reprendre, il se leva pour aller vers la cuisine. Une soupe avait été préparée mais jamais servit. Shô devait être arrivé avant qu'elle ne mange.

- Est-ce que cette soupe était terminée?

- Oh… oui…

- Nous pourrions la faire réchauffer, non? Je vais préparer un peu de riz et du thé pendant que tu cuisines quelque chose pour compléter tout ça, d'accord?

Reprenant enfin contact avec la réalité, Kyoko posa un pied au sol et avança vers la cuisine pour rejoindre Ren. Dès qu'elle l'aperçu, leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau, et elle dû aussitôt lutter pour ne pas se précipiter dans ses bras. Elle hocha doucement la tête et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur. Ils préparèrent ainsi le repas en silence, trop absorbés par les récentes émotions qui les avaient animés. Il était convaincu qu'elle avait été secoué par ce qu'elle venait de vivre et elle pensait qu'il n'avait agit que par sa bonté naturelle à prendre soin de quelqu'un en détresse. Elle était tellement gênée de l'avoir touché de la sorte et il était tellement troublé de ce qu'elle avait fait vibrer en lui à ce simple contact.  
Ce fut seulement au moment de manger le repas, que les langues se délièrent enfin.

- En dehors de… cet événement, ta journée ne t'a pas paru trop ennuyante?

- Oh, non! J'ai eu la surprise de trouver un charmant paquet dans mes bagages de la part du président. J'y ai trouvé quelques films pour me faire passer le temps.

- Tu sais, j'en ai aussi plusieurs, tu peux regarder ceux que tu veux.

- C'est vraiment gentil.

- Peut-être voudrais-tu en regarder un après le repas?

- Je ne voudrais pas… t'empêcher de travailler.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai besoin de me détendre. Tu pourrais m'y aider…

- Oui!, lança-t-elle en rougissant violemment. Oui, un film ça serait parfait!

_Je ne devrais pas la taquiner ainsi après un moment pareil, mais je n'y résiste pas. Elle est tellement adorable quand elle s'affole…_

En fait, il aimait terriblement sentir qu'il avait le pouvoir de la troubler ainsi.

- Je suis soulagé… qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé de grave.

Surprise du changement de sujet, Kyoko se tourna vers lui. Il affichait ce visage si sincère et détendu, avec un sourire presque triste, qu'elle rougit à nouveau, ne sachant que répondre.

- Il ne s'est rien passé.

- Heureusement, souffla-t-il comme s'il était, encore une fois, tellement soulagé à cette idée.

Elle était tellement heureuse qu'il soit là, tellement heureuse qu'il se soucie d'elle ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas lui raconter les détails de sa rencontre avec Shô. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir de sa colère, de son visage. Elle ne voulait remplir son esprit que de ses images de Ren, lui souriant, lui inspirant confiance.  
Kyoko entreprit de débarrasser la table pendant que Ren ouvrait l'armoire où il rangeait ses films.

- Si tu veux, proposa Kyoko. Tu peux aussi regarder dans les films que le président m'a offert. Ça serait bien de voir un film que tu n'as jamais vu, si l'un d'eux t'intéresse.

- Très bien, où sont-ils?

- Dans ma chambre, ils sont dans la plus petite des valises.

Ren laissa Kyoko continuer de nettoyer la cuisine et se faufila dans la chambre d'ami.

_Je rêve où elle a dit « ma chambre » ?_

Il su pas vraiment pourquoi mais cette petite phrase lui donnait envie de sourire. Kyoko était la seule femme à avoir dormit dans cette chambre alors, en effet, il s'agissait un peu de la sienne. Il tomba rapidement sur la petite valise et s'accroupit pour prendre les quelques pochettes de film qui était posé sur le dessus d'un petit paquet ouvert. Ce fut seulement une fois les films en main qu'il aperçu quelque chose d'étrange dans la valise. Hésitant, mais trop curieux, il souleva lentement ce qui ressemblait à une petite nuisette terriblement affriolante. Il laissa retomber le tissu et referma vivement la valise.

_Président… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dû penser en voyant ça?_

Presque rougissant, il retourna au salon en tentant d'oublier ce qu'il venait de voir.

_Impossible… je l'imagine déjà dans…. Oh mon dieu… encore une nuit sans dormir…_

* * *

_Si vous avez des suggestions ou des commentaires, je les attends avec impatience!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Amusez-vous bien pendant la lecture!  
_

_Les personnages et l'histoire ne sont pas ma propriété._

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Il ne pouvait pas en détacher ses yeux. Cette longue robe blanche, ses cheveux ondulés blond, ses yeux bleu si tendres, ses belles lèvres rouges… Shô serra les dents. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il visionnait son vidéoclip, elle le captivait totalement. Comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu ainsi sur le plateau, il ne pouvait pas empêcher son cœur d'être chaviré. À cette époque, il n'avait pas comprit, ni voulu accepter, ce qui se produisait en lui. Il détestait violemment ce qu'elle faisait naître en lui. Il prit la télécommande et remit la vidéo en marche encore une fois. Ses mouvements, la grâce de ses gestes, elle semblait vraiment tomber du ciel.  
Shô laissa retomber sa tête en arrière, imaginant qu'elle se tenait au dessus de lui, ses cheveux tombant sur son corps, ses doigts dansant sur sa peau. Son corps s'enflammait et il n'avait plus qu'une envie, submergeant tout son être; lui tordre le cou! Il préférait la détruire plutôt que de la laisser avoir un tel pouvoir sur lui. Si elle ne voulait pas lui appartenir, le laisser la mettre sous son contrôle, il préférait la savoir…. morte.  
Il releva la tête au moment du vidéo où elle fondait sur lui en pleurant. Il se mordit presque le poing comme pour se punir de l'envie insatiable qu'il avait de l'embrasser.  
Dans son appartement, seul dans le noir, uniquement éclairé par le visage de cette femme, Shô prit une autre gorgée d'alcool avant de visionner une autre fois la vidéo.

.

Finalement, Ren et Kyoko avaient visionné un film dans la collection de l'acteur, convaincus qu'un film romantique n'était décemment pas le meilleur choix à cet instant. Chacun se tint à une extrémité du divan, tentant de se concentrer sur l'écran.  
Ren n'arrivait tout simplement pas à s'enlever cette nuisette de la tête et cette image commençait à le rendre totalement fou.  
De son côté, Kyoko était encore troublé des gestes qu'elle avait eu pour lui quelques instants plus tôt. Comment avait-elle pu? Pourquoi ressentait-elle encore ce besoin intense de chercher son contact?  
Même après le film, la nuit ne fut pas de tout repos.

Lorsque Ren s'éveilla, ce fut pour trouver sa chambre baigné d'un parfum gourmand et il devina que Kyoko devait déjà être dans la cuisine. Il se redressa en repoussant les couvertures et, malgré le manque de sommeil et la chaleur, il se sentait léger. Il s'agissait du deuxième jour qu'elle passait chez lui et il aurait pu croire qu'elle avait toujours été là. Il prit une douche rapide et s'habilla avant de sortir de la chambre. Il entendit le bruit de la radio résonner dans la cuisine pendant qu'une odeur alléchante s'en échappait. Bien que ses rencontres avec la Kyoko de son enfance lui aient permit de se façonner l'image de la japonaise parfaite, la scène à laquelle il allait assister alors bientôt hanter ses rêves comme l'image de la femme parfaite. Se balançant gaiement au rythme de la musique, Kyoko rayonnait dans la cuisine en préparant le déjeuner. Ses petits pantalons courts dévoilaient la blancheur tendre de ses jambes et moulaient délicatement ses hanches pendant qu'une camisole légère dansait autour d'elle en accord avec le léger déhanchement qui accompagnait la musique, laissant deviner la ligne sensuelle de son dos.  
Encore un peu confus par le réveil, Ren venait de découvrir que l'été s'était établit dans sa cuisine.  
Elle perçu enfin sa présence et l'accueillît d'un sourire éclatant.

- Bon matin!

- Bon matin, Mogami-san, répondit-il avec un sourire attendri.

- J'ai réussit à me lever tôt pour préparer le déjeuner. Je tenais tellement à te remercier pour ton hospitalité et pour les croissants que tu m'as offerts hier. Ne t'en faites pas, j'ai préparé quelque chose de léger.

Docile, Ren se servit une tasse de café pendant que Kyoko installait le repas à la table. Elle pensait réellement à tout en fonction de ce dont il avait besoin.

- As-tu passé une bonne nuit?

- Oui, très bonne, répondit Kyoko sans oser avouer les troubles qui l'avaient occupé pendant des heures avant de trouver le sommeil. Je suis encore surprise de découvrir à quel point mon sommeil est réparateur lorsque je dors ici. Oh! J'espère que la musique ne t'a pas réveillé ce matin?

- Pas du tout.

- Tant mieux! Je n'ai pas pu résister, je me sentais tellement légère ce matin.

_Comment peut-elle me réchauffer à ce point? Comment peut-elle me faire sentir tellement… vivant. Parce que je laisse… la femme que j'aime répandre sa magie?_

Ren n'avait pas songé à Rick depuis leur pause du tournage de BJ. Il avait prit conscience à cet instant-là qu'elle lui faisait oublier son passé, les évènements qu'il ne voulait jamais oublier et qu'il devrait un jour choisir entre les deux mais… est-ce que ce choix commençait à s'imposer à lui?

_Je sens que mon cœur a déjà choisit de suivre cette femme mais je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête que si je cède aussi facilement… je trahis la mémoire de Rick et tout ce qu'il a représenté pour moi toutes ces années. Comment peut-elle effacé aussi facilement tant d'années de souffrance? C'est véritablement… de la magie._

Elle vint s'installer face à lui, le visage détendu et souriant, prête à partager avec lui le petit déjeuner qu'elle leur avait préparé. Devant cette simple image, Ren laissa les souvenirs de Rick et de Kuon dormir encore un instant… pendant les deux prochains jours. Ce matin, il souhaitait simplement profiter de toute cette chaleur qu'elle lui inspirait, il voulait tout simplement être là pour elle, lui faire oublier ses frayeurs pour qu'elle ne se réveille qu'avec ce sourire.

- C'est vraiment délicieux, Mogami-san.

- Vraiment? Merci beaucoup.

Ils continuèrent le repas dans cette atmosphère confortable qui règne entre ces couples qui se retrouvent tous les matins, discutant de leurs projets pour la journée ou de n'importe quoi d'autres qui leur permettent juste d'entendre la voix de l'autre. Ils nettoyaient tranquillement la cuisine quand quelqu'un cogna à la porte.  
Aussitôt Kyoko se glaça, échappant presque le verre qu'elle tenait. Ce pouvait-il que…? Instinctivement, elle se tourna vers Ren, comme un enfant cherchant sa mère quand il a peur et elle se sentit fondre doucement en rencontrant son sourire réconfortant. Presque à la manière de Caïn, il lui caressa gentiment la nuque comme pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien, qu'il était là. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

- Onee-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Maria s'élança comme une bombe rose à travers l'appartement pour se précipiter vers la silhouette de Kyoko qui dépassait de la cuisine. Les deux jeunes filles tombèrent presque au sol pendant que Lory entrait un peu moins bruyamment.

_Pas de doute… ils sont de la même famille._

- Maria-chan? Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Président?, demanda Kyoko, perplexe mais ravie.

- Tu ne l'avais pas prévenu de notre visite?, demanda Lory à Ren qui refermait la porte derrière lui.

- J'ai préféré garder la surprise. Vous aimez les surprises, non?

- Onee-sama! Onee-sama! Je suis tellement contente que tu ailles bien!

Maria entourait frénétiquement Kyoko dans ses bras, s'agitant dans tous les sens, les yeux larmoyants.

- Si j'avais su que vous passiez me voir, j'aurais préparé le déjeuner pour quatre!

- C'est vrai que je vais vraiment devoir goûter un jour à ta cuisine! Mais je ne reste pas, je suis simplement venu reconduire Maria et voir comment tu allais.

- C'est vrai, onee-sama! Aujourd'hui, je reste avec toi!

- C'est vrai?

- Oui, oui! On va se faire une journée de filles!

- C'EST VRAI?

Les deux jeunes filles se regardaient avec un enthousiasme débordant, les étoiles dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que Kyoko semble réaliser quelque chose et se tourna vers Ren.

- Mais… n'est-ce pas dangereux? Si…

- Ne vous en faites pas!, déclara théâtralement le président. Les évènements d'hier ont eu lieu parce que personne ne te protégeait! Mais aujourd'hui, princesse, la tour est bien gardée et aucun dragon ne passera cette porte!

- Me… Merci…Tu es certaine de vouloir rester ici, Maria-chan? Tu sais, on ne pourra pas sortir…

- Non, je veux rester avec toi! En plus, j'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir entrer dans l'appartement de Ren-sama!

Ren et Kyoko eu un petit rire gêné en regardant la gamine examiner amoureusement chaque recoin de la pièce.

- Nous allons vous laisser passer votre journée entre filles, Yashiro va m'attendre.

Ren et Lory s'apprêtaient à partir dans Kyoko se précipita dans la cuisine pour en revenir avec un sac bien remplit.

- Attendez… j'ai préparé quelque chose pour toi et Yashiro-san…

Ren sentit son cœur se serré jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le regard moqueur du président sur lui.

- C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire après tout ce que vous faites pour moi…, murmura Kyoko en rougissant, inconsciente de l'occasion qu'elle lançait au président.

- Oh, et tu ne m'as rien préparé?, se plaignit-il justement.

- Mais… mais, je ne savais pas! Je suis désolée! La prochaine fois je vais….

Ren la laissa se confondre en excuses et en promesses, toujours convaincu que cette fille était d'une crédulité incroyable. Il pressa donc le boss de partir avant qu'il n'aggrave la situation et laissa finalement les deux jeunes filles seules.

- Passez une belle journée!

- À ce soir, Ren-samaaaa!

_Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de laisser ma femme et ma fille pour partir au travail?..._

- On se sent comme un père de famille?

Ren lança un regard noir à président qui rayonnait, trop heureux de voir que cette situation pénible avait néanmoins permit aux choses d'avancer un peu. C'était encourageant de le voir envisager ces possibilités alors qu'il y a si peu de temps, ce n'était même pas imaginable.

- Onee-samaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Tu es tellement chanceuse! C'est le divan de Ren-sama? Tu crois qu'on peut aller dans sa chambre? Onee-sama! … Est-ce que vous dormez ensemble?

- Non! Noooooon!, s'exclama Kyoko rapidement, rouge comme une pivoine à cette simple idée. Je reste dans la chambre d'ami. Est-ce que tu as déjà mangé Maria-chan?

- Oui! Oh, onee-sama, je suis tellement heureuse de voir que tu vas bien!

- C'est vraiment très gentil à Maria-chan de s'en faire pour moi, je suis vraiment heureuse de pouvoir passer la journée avec toi.

- Onee-sama, commença-t-elle, soudain l'air très sévère. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe exactement! Personne ne veut m'expliquer clairement mais je sais que toi, tu le feras.

- Hé bien, débuta Kyoko en s'installant avec elle sur le divan. Avant de débuter à la LME, je vivais avec mon ami d'enfance, mais il ne me traitait pas très bien. Un jour, il a été très méchant et je suis partit pour vivre ma vie.

- Et devenir actrice?

- Oui, si on veut… Mais au début, tu sais, je voulais simplement me venger de cet homme qui m'avait fait beaucoup de peine. C'est seulement avec le temps que j'ai découvert que devenir actrice était quelque chose qui me rendait très heureuse et on m'a fait comprendre que je devais arrêter de me concentrer sur la vengeance.

Maria-chan continuait d'écouter sa grande sœur avec de grands yeux captivés.

- Est-ce que c'est à cause de cet homme méchant que tu n'es pas allé à l'école?

- Oui, en effet.

- Est-ce que tu l'as revu après?

- Quelques fois.

- Est-ce que ça t'a mit en colère?

- Parfois, mais j'avais une vie à moi maintenant. Avant j'étais furieuse parce que je croyais qu'il avait ruiné ma vie mais j'ai rencontré des gens qui m'ont donné beaucoup de force. Comme toi, Maria-chan.

- Et grand-père? Et Ren-sama?

- Oui, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement. Mais cet homme a commencé à changer et il est devenu très fâché parce que j'avais une vie à moi et il a commencé à devenir de plus en plus méchant.

- L'homme méchant c'est celui qui essaye de te faire du mal, onee-sama?

- Oui. Je ne comprends pas tout, mais je crois qu'il voudrait que je revienne vivre avec lui, mais je ne veux pas et ça le met très très en colère…

- Je comprends! Alors grand-père a engagé des chevaliers pour que cet homme méchant ne t'enlève pas!, rugit Maria comme si elle allait partir à la poursuite de Shô, puis elle se calma. Dit onee-sama, est-ce que tu l'aimais cet homme méchant?

- Oui… et c'est pourquoi ce fut très dur pour moi. Mais ne t'en fait pas pour moi!, protesta-t-elle en voyant les yeux de la fillette se remplir de larmes. J'ai armé mon cœur et maintenant je suis à l'abri! Je n'aimerai plus jamais et personne ne pourra me faire de mal!

Mais Maria-chan éclata aussitôt en sanglot pendant que Kyoko se mit à s'agiter pour la calmer.

- Maria-chan! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- C'est tellement triiiiiiiste! Cet homme méchant devrait mourir! Mais… mais… tu ne m'aimes pas, onee-sama?

- Bien sûr que je t'aime!

- Mais… tu as dit que tu n'aimerais plus personne…

- Je parlais d'un amour romantique, comme celui que partagent un homme et une femme. C'est un amour différent.

- Est-ce que c'est un amour plus fort? Tu m'aimes moins que tu l'as aimé lui?

- C'est juste différent, mais je t'aime tout autant, Maria-chan.

- Mais…, commença Maria en réfléchissant très fort. Si tu m'aimes tout autant, ça veut dire que moi aussi je pourrais te faire autant de peine que lui?

Kyoko se figea.

- Ça n'arrivera jamais!, s'écria-t-elle en s'affolant. Mais… Dès que tu t'attaches à quelqu'un, d'un amour romantique ou non, tu lui permets de te blesser, non?... Si Kotonami-chan décidait de devenir méchante avec toi, ça te ferait certainement beaucoup de peine, parce que tu tiens à elle. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu renoncerais à un amour romantique quand tu t'exposes déjà au risque d'être blesser… Renoncer au prince charmant c'est si triste…

Kyoko ne su pas quoi répondre. Elle pensa un instant à tout ceux qui était dans sa vie… être trahi par l'un d'eux… l'attachement qu'elle avait pour chacun d'eux était tellement différent et précieux… pourquoi un amour romantique devrait la faire plus souffrir que les autres?... La différence était que quand Shô l'avait trahi… il l'avait laissé seule et sans rien, sa peur et sa honte s'était muté en colère mais… maintenant… peu importe ce qui pouvait se produire… qu'elle tombe… amoureuse ou non… elle aurait toujours son jeu d'actrice, elle aurait toujours ses amis…  
Confuse, Maria-chan observa sa grande sœur réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, ce qui lui avait semblé si logique d'un point de vue extérieur. Elle la vit enfin commencer à sourire, puis quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

- Onee-samaaaaaa! Je suis désolée, ai-je dit quelque chose de mal?

- Non… non, Maria-chan, murmura-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu viens de me libérer d'un poids très lourd… Merci, Maria-chan.

Très gênée, la gamine devint toute rouge et se dégagea de l'étreinte en s'agitant.

- Maintenant, je veux jouer!

- À quoi veux-tu jouer? Nous devais faire attention, nous ne sommes pas chez nous…

- J'ai une idée!, s'exclama l'enfant en sortant un téléphone de sa petite bourse.

* * *

_Si vous avez des suggestions ou des commentaires, je les attends avec impatience!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Amusez-vous bien pendant la lecture!  
_

_Les personnages et l'histoire ne sont pas ma propriété._

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

_Je ne peux décemment pas rester devant ma propre porte toute la soirée…_

Ren n'arrivait pas à prendre l'initiative. Il avait surveillé son téléphone toute la journée mais maintenant qu'il retournait enfin chez lui… il n'arrivait pas à entrer. Il y avait quelques jours, il avait prit la décision de mettre le plus d'espace possible entre eux deux, afin de se donner la force nécessaire de retrouver cette complicité frère et sœur qui le torturait tellement. Mais il y avait cette publicité, puis le harcèlement de Shô et, au final, il n'avait pas supporté de la laisser affronter tout ça toute seule. Et maintenant, au lieu de se plonger dans le travail comme il avait l'habitude de le faire dans ce genre de situation, il avait imaginé une torture encore plus douloureuse que celle de la famille Heel. Son véritable enfer et sa douce espérance était d'avoir créé une complicité hors de tout personnage, aucun masque derrière lequel se cacher, seulement les battements de son cœur qui l'aveuglaient complètement.

_Si je les trouve toutes les deux entrains de préparer le repas… je sais que ça va me mettre tout à l'envers… _

Soupirant, il ouvrit finalement la porte avec une certaine réticente. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à… ça.

- Ren-sama! Sauve-moi!

Il trouva Maria-chan, habillé en princesse, ligotée sur le divan, entourée de … peluches de crocodiles, des draps et des sacs recouvrant le sol comme dans un champ de bataille et, assit sur un oreiller, face à l'enfant, se trouvait la fameuse poupée à son effigie, que Maria-chan avait reçu pour son anniversaire de la part de Kyoko, coiffée d'un large chapeau de corsaire.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Ren-sama!, s'écria Maria en l'apercevant, au comble du bonheur. Les pirates attaquent!

- C'est ce que je vois…, répondit-il en désignant le grand drapeau noir qui était planté derrière elle.

- Attention, tu vas marcher dans la mer!

Hésitant entre l'amusement ou le découragement, Ren tenta d'éviter les obstacles et s'approcha de l'enfant, pour s'accroupir près d'elle avec un sourire angélique.

- Est-ce que je dois vous libérer belle demoiselle?

- Ren-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!, s'écria la gamine au comble du bonheur.

- Alors, il faudra vous battre pour l'avoir, monseigneur!

Ren releva la tête vers la voix qui venait de tonner et en tomba au sol. Devant lui, Kyoko se tenait fièrement avec une fine épée à la main, dans une pose fière qu'offrent les aventuriers pour les entrées théâtrales. Elle portait de longues bottes de cuir qui lui moulaient les jambes jusqu'aux genoux, ainsi qu'une tunique noir qui aurait pu ressembler à une robe courte, les manches bouffantes, ceinturé d'un foulard doré, agrémenté d'un corset terriblement sexy et d'un large chapeau d'où s'échappait les mèches rousses flamboyantes. L'acteur resta un instant muet devant ce tableau aussi surprenant que provocateur.

- Onee-sama! Tu es tellement adorable!

Le visage rieur, Kyoko se pencha vers Ren en lui tendant la main pour qu'il se relève, inconsciente de la vue qu'elle offrait sur son décolleté enrobé par le corset lacé.

- Un homme à la mer?

Encore ébahi, il se laissa aider et se retrouva devant une Kyoko à la fois terriblement séduisante et confiante, dans un personnage s'approchant un peu du Kuon qu'elle avait créé, mais au féminin. Une tonne d'image se bousculait dans sa tête aussi bien qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à parler.

- Alors, on n'a pas le pied marin, moussaillon?, dit-elle en lui lançant une épée en plastique semblable à la sienne. Si vous la voulez, venez ici pour voir!

_Si Maria n'avait pas été présente, je…_

Comme pour le sortir de sa léthargie, Kyoko tourna élégamment sur elle-même et vint entrechoquer son arme avec la sienne afin d'amorcer le combat. Ce simple mouvement avait délicatement soulevé la tunique pour laisser entrevoir la naissance de la courbe de ses fesses.

_Alors tu veux jouer?_

- Ren-samaaaaaaaaaa!, continuait de crier Maria, en adoration, lorsque l'acteur fit un bond en arrière pour enlever sa veste d'un geste souple.

- Hé bien…, susurra Kyoko, à fond dans le jeu. À l'abordage!

Elle porta le premier coup, le visage toujours aussi rayonnant et flamboyant, chacun de ses mouvements accompagné par la danse aérienne des foulards, rubans et bijoux de son déguisement, sans oublier la tunique noire qui épousait chacun de ses gestes. Prit lui aussi dans la danse, Ren décida de jouer en défensive, curieux de la voir valser dans son salon, les gestes agiles et souples, sautant au dessus d'une table, s'accroupissant comme un chat, les attaques sans réelles forces mais d'une acrobatie qu'il ne lui soupçonnait pas.  
Toujours ligotée sur son divan, Maria continuait de s'agiter, les yeux en cœur devant le spectacle digne d'un film qui se déroulait devant elle. Ren était tout simplement magnifique, le corps élancé, sa chemise entrouverte, l'air toujours aussi calme et en contrôle avec un très léger sourire amusé. La fatigue du travail avait complètement disparu et, pendant un instant, l'acteur s'était complètement laissé submerger par ce petit univers.  
Dans un élan de fougue, Ren se surprit à coincer son adversaire dans un coin, le regard soudain changeant de la savoir ainsi prise au piège. Approchant légèrement son visage du sien, les deux armes jointes, il savoura son expression rougissante.

- Le perdant range le salon, d'accord?

Comme revenant à elle, Kyoko regarda autour d'elle d'un air affolée, se dégagea de sa prison pour s'engouffrer deux grosses peluches en crocodiles dans les bras, les yeux larmoyants.

- Je suis désoléééééééééééée! Je crois que nous n'avons pas vu l'heure passer…

Ren tenta d'étouffer un rire en allant libérer Maria qui se jeta dans les bras de son sauveur.

- Vous étiez superbes! De vrais pirates!

- Je ne savais pas que tu savais te battre, Mogami-san.

- On fait, je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle en commençant à ranger doucement. C'est à l'école, j'ai eu un cours d'agilité pour pouvoir se débrouiller dans les scènes d'action. On nous apprend surtout à être souple et rapide, mais je ne connais aucune technique.

- On s'y aurait laissé prendre, tu apprends toujours aussi vite.

Kyoko se mit à rougir pendant que Ren déposait la petite princesse au sol. Il s'apprêta à ramasser quand elle posa sa main sur son poignet pour l'arrêter.

- Non, ne t'occupe pas de ça. Moi et Maria-chan allons nous en charger. Tu as travaillé dur toute la journée, va prendre une douche et quand tu reviendras, le repas sera servit.

- Vous avez eu le temps de préparer quelque chose en plus de redécorer mon salon?

- Non! On a chassé le repas!, s'exclama Maria d'un air triomphant. C'est un menu de pirate!

- Un menu de pirates?...

Sans plus d'explication, Maria poussa Ren hors de la pièce pendant que Kyoko s'activait pour remettre de l'ordre.  
Lorsque Ren resurgit de la salle de bain, quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux encore humides, la pièce était complètement nettoyée, la télévision allumée, quelques sacs étaient disposé près de la porte d'entrée et Maria installait joyeusement les couverts sur la table. Kyoko sortit de la cuisine, toujours dans son costume de pirate, sans le chapeau et l'épée, disposant les plats sur la table.  
Avant d'entrer dans l'appartement, Ren avait craint une scène de ce genre, avoir un bref aperçu de ce que pourrait être son avenir… sans le costume de pirate….

_Quoique…_

- Ren-sama! Regarde le résultat de notre pêche!

L'enfant désignait fièrement les différentes sortes de sushis disposés sur la table, expliquant que vivant en mer, les pirates devaient très certainement se nourrir de poissons crus et d'algues. Souriant devant son raisonnement, ils prirent place, se laissant encore une fois prendre au jeu de son imagination débordante.

- Il faudra refaire une journée comme celle-ci, onee-sama! Et la prochaine fois, je serai une belle sirène.

- Alors, c'est à la mer que vous devriez jouer la prochaine fois, Maria-chan.

- Ren-sama! C'est une idée fantastique! Il faudra me réserver une journée lors de tes prochaines vacances, onee-sama!

- Je te promets d'essayer très fort, mais…

- Oh!, l'interrompit soudain Maria en désignant la télévision, le regard agrandi. C'est toi onee-sama?

Ils se tournèrent tous pour apercevoir le début de cette fameuse annonce de parfum que Ren et Kyoko avaient tourné ensemble quelques jours plus tôt. Avec tous les évènements récents, Kyoko en avait presque oublié cette publicité. Ni un ni l'autre n'avait encore vu le produit finit, malgré qu'ils en aient beaucoup entendu parler. Le résultat était réellement captivant, d'une intensité à couper le souffle, la tension qui les avaient submergé traversait littéralement l'écran. Les joues de Kyoko s'empourprèrent rapidement lorsqu'elle vit les mains de Ren se poser sur elle, les expressions qu'il avait fait naître sur son visage, les sensations qui avaient engourdi son corps. Comme hypnotisé par l'écran, elle ressentit de nouveau cette vague frissonnante l'engloutir lorsqu'elle vit les lèvres de Ren se poser sur les siennes, laissant son corps vibrer tout entier aux battements de son cœur.  
De son côté, Ren était similairement dans le même état, profondément troublé de s'être laissé aller à ce point, lui-même surpris par son propre regard et, surtout, par l'expression de Kyoko qu'il n'avait pu voir lorsqu'elle était de dos à lui. Était-elle si bonne actrice ou…?

- Je le veux! Il me faut ce parfum!, s'exclamait Maria-chan debout en pointant l'écran. Moi aussi, je veux que Ren-sama me regarde de cette façon.

- Voyons, Maria-chan, s'expliqua Kyoko profondément gênée. C'est seulement un parfum et tu sais à quel point Tsuruga-san est un acteur talentueux!

Et l'atmosphère s'alourdit tout d'un coup, comme si Ren venait de recevoir un énorme bloc de réalité sur la tête.

_Croit-elle réellement que cette scène est d'une telle intensité simplement par mon talent d'acteur?_

- Mais alors… vous vous êtes embrassé?, réalisa Maria, l'air horrifié.

- Il s'agissait d'un rôle, Maria-chan, comme pour les pirates… n'est-ce pas, Tsuruga-san?

- Tout à fait, souffla-t-il avec un regard qui disait tellement le contraire que Kyoko en rougit violemment.

Maria les observa pendant un instant, intensément, jusqu'à les mettre mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi appelles-tu encore Ren-sama par son nom de famille?

- C'est une forme de respect et parce qu'il est mon ainé sur le plan professionnel.

- Mais… moi je l'appelle Ren-sama…

- Mais tu le connais depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que moi, Maria-chan.

- Nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis longtemps et nous nous appelons par nos prénoms… Hé puis, moi je l'appelle Ren-sama et je ne suis même jamais venu dans son appartement.

- Elle a raison, admit Ren en profitant de l'occasion. Nous devrions nous appeler par nos prénoms. Nous ne sommes plus de simples collègues parmi tant d'autres, non?

Figée sous les regards des deux autres, Kyoko ne pu rien faire d'autre qu'hocher la tête timidement. Ren eu un sourire tendre de la voir accepter, tout en songeant qu'ils venaient encore de se rapprocher un peu plus.  
Ils continuèrent à manger, changeant rapidement de sujet pour ramener une ambiance détendue et, vers la fin du repas, quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Ren fut soulagé de la réaction plus détendu de Kyoko qui se proposa même pour aller ouvrir. Cette journée de jeux sans soucis lui avait vraiment fait beaucoup de bien. Le chauffeur qui était venu porter les valises de Kyoko se présenta et déglutit légèrement devant l'accoutrement de l'actrice.

- Je viens reconduire la jeune miss, annonça-t-il en prenant les différents sacs de costumes et d'accessoires que la dites jeune fille avait commandé par son entremise.

- Oh, je vais retirer ce costume, je l'avais totalement oublié.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, ne vous pressez pas pour moi. Je reviendrai le chercher demain.

- C'est vraiment très aimable à vous.

- C'est mon travail, mademoiselle.

Ren lança un regard noir à l'employé pendant que les deux jeunes filles se disaient au revoir. Terrifié, le chauffeur entraîna finalement Maria et les paquets après que celle-ci ait enlacé aussi Ren. La porte se referma enfin et Kyoko laissa échapper un petit bâillement.

- La journée aurait-elle été mouvementé?, lui demanda Ren d'un ton moqueur.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit possible de s'ennuyer avec Maria-chan. Je suis encore navrée de l'état dans lequel tu as retrouvé ton appartement en rentrant de travailler.

- J'étais heureux de voir que tu as passé une bonne journée, dit-il simplement en s'approchant d'elle.

Il vint se placer près d'elle, appuyé contre la porte d'entrée, et il posa une main sur le mur derrière elle, détaillant de plus près son costume révélateur. Kyoko retint son souffle en sentant son expression changer, elle se sentit complètement à sa merci, encore envahi par les images de la publicité et de leurs récentes étreintes. Son cœur palpitait et elle éprouvait de la difficulté à trouver son souffle lorsqu'elle sentit son visage proche du sien.

- Tu devrais aller te _dépirater _et aller dormir, Kyoko-san.

Son prénom avait roulé entre ses lèvres pour venir la percuter de plein fouet. Il eu l'impression qu'elle venait d'être frappé par l'éclair lorsqu'elle releva le visage vers lui, les yeux brillants, avec une impression qui perdre tous ses moyens.

- Dîtes-le… encore une fois…

Sa voix presque suppliante lui fit serrer les poings, tendu de devoir se contenir et de ne pas l'attirer à lui. Il plongea la tête vers son cou, tentant d'éviter cette expression qui lui fendait le cœur, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Kyoko-san…

Il demeura ainsi pendant un petit instant, en essayant de reprendre le contrôle sur ses sentiments, puis se recula lentement. Il s'attendait à observer le même genre de réaction que lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé sur la joue ou lorsqu'il s'était approché dans la caravane, mais son visage était totalement différent. Elle le regardait comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois, avec une lueur dans les yeux qu'il ne su pas reconnaître Elle lui semblait perdue dans ses pensées, puis elle riva finalement son regard au sien avec un petit sourire tendre.

- Bonne nuit… Ren-san…

Il se surprit lui-même à vouloir l'entendre encore dire son prénom, il aurait voulu qu'elle lui murmure de ce petit ton suppliant qu'elle avait utilisé plus tôt, mais elle le contourna doucement et s'engouffra dans le couloir, vers sa chambre, le laissant songeur.

* * *

_Si vous avez des suggestions ou des commentaires, je les attends avec impatience!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Amusez-vous bien pendant la lecture!  
_

_Les personnages et l'histoire ne sont pas ma propriété._

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

_La dernière journée._

Ren s'était éveillé quelques instants plus tôt mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à se lever. Les images qu'il avait vues de la publicité, hier soir, l'avaient tourmenté toute la nuit, revivant cent fois cette scène où il l'avait sentit répondre à son baiser. Quand on lui avait annoncé quelques jours de pause du tournage de BJ, il avait cru en un signe du ciel, il avait cru qu'il pourrait profiter de ce repos pour reprendre des forces, renforcer ses défenses, s'éloigner de ses nuits où elle dormait près de lui, s'éloigner de ses moments de noirceur dans lesquels elle lui était devenu tellement indispensable. Alors qu'il avait cru en ce répit, tout c'était cruellement retourné contre lui. Le baiser… cet instant lorsqu'elle avait été malade… ce nouveau lien lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'elle était son confident secret… ces étreintes passionnées lorsqu'elle avait eu besoin de lui… trop d'images se bousculaient dans sa tête! Il ne lui restait qu'une journée avant de retourner à l'intimité de la famille Heel et il ne se sentait absolument pas prêt à y faire face.  
Comment quelqu'un pouvait avoir une telle emprise sur un autre être humain? Était-ce parce qu'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir qu'il la désirait près de lui à ce point? Non… Elle lui paraissait inaccessible parce qu'il s'agissait de la première femme qu'il voulait réellement atteindre! Parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu besoin de quelqu'un à ce point, parce que c'était elle, parce que personne ne pouvait penser, réagir ou comprendre comme elle. Avait-elle été placée sur son chemin pour le punir ou pour le sauver? Trouverait-il la paix en renonçant à elle pour expier ses tords ou alors devait-il la conquérir pour reprendre le contrôle de sa vie?  
Rien n'avait de sens… il était à bout de force… il revoyait son expression délicate lorsqu'elle lui avait voulu toucher ces cheveux, lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de répéter son prénom… Après toute la peur, toutes les déceptions, toutes les blessures, pouvait-elle encore ouvrir son cœur? S'il décidait finalement de faire partie de sa vie, pourrait-il accepter qu'elle ne le considère que comme un ami? L'aimait-il trop ou pas assez pour la garder près de lui sans pouvoir réellement l'avoir?  
Une seule journée… encore deux matins et une soirée avant de redevenir Caïn et de pouvoir retrouver le précieux masque qui le terrifiait et le réconfortait à la fois.

Il entendit de légers bruits en provenance de la cuisine depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et il trouva enfin la force de sortir du lit. En entrant dans la salle de bain, il laissa tomber son pyjama au sol et se glissa sous les jets d'eau, laissant chaque goutte pétrirent son corps pour le détendre, laissant ses poumons se remplir doucement de vapeur, engourdissant ses muscles. L'eau ruisselait sur son visage comme une caresse constante, le ramenant lentement à la vie.

Lorsqu'il apparu dans la cuisine, se fut pour trouver une Kyoko un peu plus calme que la vieille, préparant le repas comme s'il s'agissait d'une routine confortable. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçu de sa présence, elle sembla surprise avant de rougir.

- Bon matin… Ren-san.

Il n'aurait pas su dire quoi, mais quelque chose avait changé. Son enthousiasme et sa bonne humeur s'était attendrie pour laisser place à une timidité presque… romantique?

_Je dois encore être entrain de dormir…_

Ne se doutant pas des réflexions qui avaient tenu éveillée Kyoko toute la nuit, Ren ne pouvait qu'observer, ahuri, ses yeux brillants qui évitaient son regard, ses joues rosées, ses petits gestes anxieux. Elle était tellement adorable qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire.

- Bon matin… Tu vas bien, Kyoko-san?

À la seule mention de son prénom, il la sentit sursauter légèrement, ne soupçonnant pas qu'elle se faisait des sermons mentalement pour rester forte et suivre les résolutions qu'elle s'était fixé la vieille.

- Oui, tout va bien, merci. Je… je viens de terminer de… tu peux t'installer, je vais t'apporter le repas.

- Laisse-moi t'aider, Kyoko-san.

Il se délectait de ses petites expressions, il voulait trouver mille raisons de pouvoir prononcer encore son prénom, il mourrait d'envie de lui souffler entre deux baisers. Non seulement, elle ne paniquait plus à chaque rapprochements, mais elle semblait presque réceptive. Ren était torturé par le doute. Qu'était-il arrivé pendant la nuit? Elle le surprenait tellement souvent qu'il en venait à douter de son propre jugement quand il s'agissait d'analyser ses réactions.

_Si je t'inspire un quelconque sentiment, Kyoko, je t'en prie, fait le moi savoir avant de me rendre complètement fou…_

Hésitant à tester sa nouvelle théorie, il se pencha pour prendre une tasse et frôla volontairement Kyoko qui était resté en place, presque frissonnante, appuyée contre le comptoir pendant que son corps lui bloquait le passage, lui permettant de se laisser envahir par son parfum frais de shampoing encore légèrement humide. Ramenant la tasse à lui, sans bouger, il l'observa discrètement, surpris qu'elle n'ait pas tenté de s'éloigner. Il sentit son cœur battre encore plus fort dans sa poitrine en surprenant son expression et il dû se retenir presque sauvagement de ne pas la soulever sur le comptoir et l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Il n'arrivait pas à s'éloigner d'elle, il sentait étrangement qu'elle l'appelait de tout son corps, mais dans l'état fragile dans lequel qu'il était, il ne pourrait pas supporter qu'elle le repousse, il fallait qu'il découvre ce qui l'avait métamorphosé.

- Tu es certaine que tout va bien, Kyoko-san?

Il avait encore murmuré son prénom et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fondre, elle brûlait littéralement sous ses yeux. Pourquoi était-il si proche? Elle luttait pourtant tellement fort contre elle-même… pourquoi lui rendait les choses si difficiles?  
Devant sa question, la sensualité dans sa voix, elle ne pu que hocher doucement de la tête et trouver la force de s'éloigner pour commencer à servir le repas. Se maudissant d'être aussi transparente, elle se disait qu'il devait avoir remarqué un changement d'attitude chez elle et qu'il devait être inquiet. Ce soir, elle aurait la force de lui parler mais pour l'instant, elle se sentait encore faible devant sa soudaine réalisation de la nuit dernière. Elle devait prendre des forces! Oui! Se concentrer!  
Il s'installa devant elle à la table, remercia pour le repas et commença sans cesser de la fixer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour ta journée?

- Aujourd'hui, c'est journée cinéma! J'ai repéré plusieurs films dans ta collection que je n'avais jamais vue et, comme je n'ai pas de téléviseur à la maison, je compte bien en profiter pour ma dernière journée.

- Tu pourras toujours revenir certains soirs. Je commence à prendre l'habitude d'avoir de la compagnie.

- Je ne voudrais surtout pas déranger. Je ne dois pas être la seule à venir te voir, tu n'auras plus un moment de répit.

Ren fronça les sourcils. Pensait-elle à Yashiro? Il ne se souvenait avoir mentionné une quelconque personne qui aurait pu venir lui rencontre visite régulièrement.

- Si tu penses à Yashiro, il rentre rarement dans mon appartement. C'est un bon ami mais comme nous nous voyons tous les jours, nous croyons que c'est important que nous conservions chacun un lieu qui ne concerne que nous. Je ne suis jamais entré dans son appartement non plus.

Kyoko ne répondit pas, elle ne pouvait décemment pas aborder un sujet aussi privé. Il n'avait mentionné la mystérieuse lycéenne qu'à Bo et elle doutait qu'il se livre à elle sur un sujet aussi… personnel. Pour elle, il était clair que si elle n'avait jamais vu cette femme avant, c'est qu'ils devaient se voir ici… ou chez elle… Elle secoua la tête pour ne plus y penser.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle est encore entrain de s'imaginer celle-là?_

Ren ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son attitude était de plus en plus étrange. Quelques instants plus tôt, il aurait pu croire qu'elle aurait presque accepté ses baisers et maintenant, elle était si distante qu'il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

- Tu sais… j'ai vraiment apprécié les moments que tu m'as consacré ces derniers jours… si tu n'avais pas été là. Je veux vraiment te remercier mais… aussi à m'excuser si j'ai… si j'ai contrecarré certains de tes projets en t'obligeant à m'héberger ou à revenir tous les soirs ici. Tu…

Kyoko sentit un doigt se glisser sous son menton et tourner son visage pour qu'elle puisse regarder l'acteur. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il s'était rapproché et elle se figea devant son expression si sérieuse.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines, Kyoko-san, mais je n'aurais pas voulu que tu sois ailleurs qu'ici… si tu avais été ailleurs, je n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. C'était un soulagement pour moi de revenir tous les soirs pour te trouver ici. J'aurais préféré prendre la place de Maria-chan et rester avec toi tous les jours pour ne pas que tu sois seule, mais je sais que tu n'aurais jamais accepté.

- Ren-san…

- Et même… même si tu n'as plus besoin que je te protège… j'espère que reviendra me voir. Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu jouer le rôle de la sœur de Caïn, pas seulement parce que tu es une excellente actrice mais aussi… tu m'apportes le support dont j'ai besoin… et…

La voix de Ren se brisa lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone se mit à résonner dans la pièce. Presqu'aux bords des larmes, Kyoko n'arrivait pas à retrouver son souffle. Elle souhaitait ardemment qu'il prenne ce téléphone et qu'il arrête de lui parler ainsi, il ne devait absolument pas continuer… elle n'avait plus la force d'entendre ça.  
La sentant bouleversée, il se dit qu'il était peut-être allé trop vite mais il avait perdu le contrôle, comme s'il avait sentit le besoin de se libérer… de relâcher pendant un court instant toute la pression qu'il exerçait sur lui-même.  
Il ferma les yeux et tendit le bras vers son cellulaire pour répondre à Yashiro qui le prévenait que le shooting photo de ce matin était devancé et qu'il devait partir maintenant. Kyoko avait profité de l'appel pour se reprendre et, maintenant qu'il raccrochait, elle avait reprit le contrôle de ses émotions.

- C'était Yashiro-san?

Il hocha la tête sans encore trouver la force de lui répondre.

- Que voulait-il?

- Je vais devoir partir tout de suite… pardon de ne pas pouvoir t'aider à ranger.

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave! J'espère que tout va bien…

- Oui… un simple changement d'horaire, ne t'en fais pas.

Sans lui accorder un regard, trop troublé par ce qui venait de se passer, il se leva de table et prit son sac. Il se retourna une dernière fois pour la regarder, toujours sagement installée devant la table lui souriant timidement. Il se détendit et lui rendit son sourire, lui souhaita une bonne journée et sortit de l'appartement.  
Seule, Kyoko se laissa un instant envahir par le silence. Ce même silence qui l'avait accompagné toute la nuit. Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait être si difficile de tenter de faire les bons choix?...  
Elle sursauta soudain et jeta un regard vers la cuisine. Elle se mordit les lèvres, hésita, puis partit chercher la carte que le chauffer du président lui avait donné. Elle composa le numéro et attendit la sonnerie.

- Bonjour… c'est Mogami-san, je suis désolée de déranger, je sais qu'il est tôt…

- Bonjour, mademoiselle! Non, ne vous en faîtes pas, je serais heureux de pouvoir vous être utile. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose?

- Seulement d'un petit service si je ne vous dérange pas…

.

- Ren, je suis content que tu m'appelles!

- Vous aviez laissé un message à Yashiro en lui demandant que je vous appelle pendant la pause de midi…

- Je voulais simplement prendre des nouvelles de Mogami-san!, expliqua le président avec son ton dramatique habituel.

- Vous auriez pu l'appeler…

- Oui mais elle se serait empressé de me rassurer alors je t'ai appelé!

- La visite de Maria-chan semble lui avoir fait beaucoup de bien. Elle me semble rassuré mais elle n'a pas encore mit les pieds en dehors de l'appartement depuis cette histoire… Demain, je serai plus en mesure de savoir si elle va mieux ou non.

- Penses-tu qu'elle devrait retourner vivre au restaurant après cette histoire?

- Elle aime beaucoup le couple chez qui elle vit… et elle n'a pas tellement les moyens de se payer un logis convenable… Hum… Vous n'êtes pas entrain de suggérer…?

- Non, non! Pourquoi, tu…?

- Non! Bien sûr que non!

- Ne t'en fais pas, après le tournage, je compte lui proposer quelque chose. Nous verrons ce qu'elle en pense. D'ailleurs, à propos du tournage, est-ce que tu te sens prêt?, le rassura Lory.

- C'est vrai que ce congé n'est pas exactement ce que j'avais prévu mais ça devrait aller.

- Tu sais que les pires scènes sont à venir?

Ren ne pu rien répondre. Yashiro profita du silence pour poser une petite boite près de lui avec une note.

- Tu devras t'assurer qu'elle reste sur le plateau de tournage en tout temps, en cas de problème…, continua le président en faisant signe d'avancer à Sébastien qui venait d'entrer avec une petite boite et une note.

Ren prit le papier et pu y lire ; « _J'ai oublié de te donner ceci ce matin. J'espère que tu passes une belle journée. - Kyoko _» Il sentit aussitôt toute son angoisse retomber et sourit en voyant Yashiro commencer à dévorer la boite qui lui était adressé.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas…, répondit enfin l'acteur.

Le président prit le papier sur la boite repas et y lu ; « _Comme je vous l'ai promit hier. Merci de prendre soin de moi. – Kyoko _»

- Elle prend vraiment… bien soin de moi.

Lory sourit aux dernières paroles de Ren et ne pu qu'être profondément réconforté par rapport à l'avenir. Cette jeune fille était définitivement la clé qui permettrait à cet homme de se libérer de son passé, et du sien, par la même occasion.

* * *

**_Dîtes-moi si mon suspense, par rapport à la décision qu'a prit Kyoko, est trop évident ou si c'est bien! :S J'ai envie de faire des surprises et des intrigues mais j'ai toujours peur de donner trop d'indices, ou pas assez... aaaaaaaaaaaaargh! :S _**


	18. Chapter 18

_Amusez-vous bien pendant la lecture!  
_

_Les personnages et l'histoire ne sont pas ma propriété._

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Il avait sérieusement réfléchit toute la journée.  
Ils reprenaient leurs rôles de la famille Heel le lendemain et il ne pouvait absolument pas se permettre de la faire fuir à un moment pareil. Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour le reste du tournage, donc il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de tout gâcher entre eux et la forcer à prendre ses distances. Ce matin, il s'était laissé aller, il s'était quelque peu révélé mais, maintenant, il se devait d'être prudent. Il connaissait l'effet qu'elle pouvait avoir sur lui. Il ne lui restait qu'une nuit et un matin à affronter afin de pouvoir redevenir Caïn et tenter de se concentrer sur ce personnage, éloignant à la fois Ren et Kuon. Le problème était que Caïn ne respectait aucun scprit, il n'était que le produit de leur imagination afin de servir de couverture, et ainsi il était définitivement trop influencé par ses véritables sentiments. Kuon… Ren… Caïn… BJ… encore heureux qu'il ne tourne rien d'autre d'important en même temps! BJ prenait sa source en Kuon, comme Caïn prenait la sienne de Ren, mais ce qui rejoignait tous ses personnages étaient définitivement cette fille… L'amie d'enfance de Kuon, l'amour de Ren, la sœur de Caïn… la lumière de BJ… Peu importe ce qui le dominait, peu importe qui il était, il n'avait qu'elle comme point d'attache.

_Tellement précieuse… tellement fragile… Comment en est-on arrivé là, Kyoko? Pourquoi n'ai-je rien vu venir? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu empêcher cela? Aurais-je pu?_

Ren prit une profonde inspiration. Encore une soirée… Puis il ouvrit la porte de son appartement.  
Aucun sac, aucun drap au sol, aucune gamine ligotée au milieu du salon, simplement une douce odeur qui aurait fait fondre le cœur de n'importe qui. Il entendait la télévision allumée et quelques bruits provenir de la cuisine.

- Je suis de retour, annonça-t-il en posant son sac.

_Ces mots sonnent tellement étranges dans ma bouche._

Une jolie tête rousse sortit de la cuisine pour l'accueillir d'un sourire éclatant.

_Ne me regarde pas comme ça… sauf si tu t'élances vers moi et que tu m'embrasses immédiatement! _

- Bon retour, Ren-san. As-tu passé une belle journée?

- Occupé, j'ai voulu finir le plus de choses possibles avant le retour du tournage de demain.

- Le souper n'est pas encore tout à fait terminé, veux-tu quelque chose à boire en attendant?

- Non, merci. As-tu besoin d'un peu d'aide?

- Oh, non, j'ai presque finit! Je crois que j'ai simplement ambitionné un peu trop sur le repas, je voulais préparer quelque chose de spécial puisqu'il s'agissait de notre dernière soirée.

Pourquoi continuait-elle à parler comme si elle n'allait jamais revenir?

- Oh, j'y pense! Ren-san, on a livré quelque chose pour toi aujourd'hui. Il doit s'agir d'un présent de l'une de tes fans.

Intrigué, Ren expliqua que tous les cadeaux de ses fans étaient expédiés directement à l'agence et qu'ils y demeuraient. Pour une question de sécurité, il ne donnait jamais sa véritable adresse.

- Étrange… , répondit Kyoko en sortant de la cuisine. Je ne sais pas de qui ça peut provenir, c'est l'un des agents qui est venu me les donner, il a du effrayé le livreur. Je les aie posées là-bas…

Il tourna le regard vers le fond de la pièce où était disposé un magnifique bouquet de roses blanches. L'ensemble était élégant et raffiné, cintrant d'un ruban blanc dentelé une douzaine de fleurs fraichement écloses. Kyoko expliqua qu'elles venaient tout juste d'arriver et qu'elle n'avait pas osé fouiller dans les armoires pour trouver un vase. Fronçant les sourcils, Ren s'approcha du bouquet et trouva une petite enveloppe épinglé à l'emballage.

- Tu n'as pas ouvert pour connaître le destinataire?

- Je ne me serais jamais permit! C'est ta vie privée…, paniqua aussitôt la jeune fille.

Kyoko se sentit rougir en se demandant si son amoureuse n'avait pas envoyé un bouquet pour lui faire comprendre son existence, mais Ren ne semblait aucunement ravit et hésitait à ouvrir la carte.

_Si c'est un bouquet de Shô, elle comprendra que ce n'est pas finit et elle s'inquiétera pendant les prochains jours… Je ferais mieux d'inventer quelque chose mais s'il lui en parle, elle saura que je lui aie mentit… _

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut la petite carte.  
Il exprima aussitôt un mélange de soulagement et de découragement. D'un mouvement épuisé, il tendit la carte à Kyoko et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau.

- C'est pour toi.

- Pour moi?

Complètement abasourdie, Kyoko lu la petite carte de remerciement du président pour le repas de ce midi et elle ne pu s'élancer vers le bouquet en s'extasiant. Ren revint de la cuisine avec un vase pour les fleurs et, se penchant à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

- Je n'ai pas pensé à t'envoyer des fleurs mais c'est vrai que le dîner fut particulièrement apprécié, Kyoko-san.

Rougissant sous la caresse chaude de son souffle dans son cou, Kyoko serra la carte contre elle en bégayant.

- Ce n'était pas grand-chose… ça ne valait certainement pas ce magnifique bouquet!

- Ne t'en faîtes pas, le président est toujours aussi extravaguant. Compte-toi chanceuse… Je lui aie offert quelque chose une fois, et il m'a envoyé un cheval…

- Un cheval?

- Je crois qu'il est à Maria-chan maintenant… enfin je crois…

Ren allait continuer sa phrase quand il remarqua que la jeune fille secouait légèrement le bouquet vers le bas, avec précaution.

- … Que fais-tu?...

- Oh! Hé bien…, dit-elle visiblement embarrassée, je sais qu'il ne s'agit pas de Reines des… hum… je ne faisais que vérifier…

L'acteur se détourna aussi pour retenir un fou rire irrésistible pendant que Mio faisait son apparition, honteuse de s'être fait prendre à chercher une autre larme de crystal. Elle se détendit bien vite et eu un sourire tendre en caressant son cadeau.

- Parfois, il me fait un peu peur, mais le président est vraiment quelqu'un de très attentif aux autres.

- Un peu trop même…, répondit le jeune homme en reprenant son sérieux.

- Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais je sens que c'est le genre de personne sur qui on peut toujours compter!

Ren approuva en souriant et commença à aider la jeune fille à servir le repas, déposant le bouquet bien en vu sur la table. Comme il l'avait prévu, ils mangèrent en silence pendant qu'elle ne quittait pas son cadeau des yeux, le visage en cœur. En ce qui concernait le repas, elle s'était réellement surpassée, tout en conservant des portions ajustées à l'appétit de l'acteur ainsi que des combinaisons légères et savoureuses. Une fois les assiettes vides, Ren s'apprêtait à se lever pour nettoyer la cuisine quand Kyoko prit la parole.

- Ren-san… à propos de ce que tu m'as dit ce matin…

_Non, je t'en prie, évitons le sujet. Je me suis promit de ne plus rien tenter avant la fin du tournage… Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles…Surtout avec l'expression que tu affiches depuis tout à l'heure. Par chance, je ne suis pas à l'origine de ce sourire sinon…_

- C'est comme cette fois, quand je suis resté coincé dans Natsu. Peu importe la situation… tu sais toujours trouver les mots justes et… je voulais te remercier… ça me rend tellement heureuse. Pour moi, le rôle de Setsu est très important et je crois également que ça n'aurait pas été pareil si quelqu'un d'autre avait joué le rôle de Caïn…

_Ça y est… je suis passé du rôle de senpai à celui de grand frère… c'est un comble… _

- Je suis vraiment impatiente d'être à demain!

- Oui… moi aussi.

Kyoko se mit à rougir à la réponse de Ren et il n'en fut que plus perplexe. C'était à n'y rien comprendre! Pour lui, aucune des réactions de cette femme n'avaient de sens ou de lien entre eux.

_Il vaudrait mieux en profiter et s'éloigner avant qu'elle ne dise encore une de ses phrases venant de nulle part et qui me font perdre la tête. _

Il lui sourit poliment, remerciant une nouvelle fois pour le bon repas, avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la cuisine, mais elle le suivit sans hésiter comme un petit poussin. Elle avait songé à lui toute la journée et après ses réflexions de la nuit passée, elle souhaitait simplement profiter au maximum du temps qu'elle pouvait passer avec lui, même si ça lui était difficile, en un sens. Ren posa les assiettes près du l'évier, se tourna pour aller chercher les verres et se percuta à Kyoko qui le suivait de trop près. Trop surprise, elle failli perdre pied mais un bras solide vint la soutenir par la tenir serrer contre lui. Un courant électrique les traversa, leur enflammant le corps et les joues, brûlant jusqu'au souffle soudainement bloqué dans leurs poitrines. Cette position vint faire resurgir le souvenir de leur baiser jusqu'à sentir encore la caresse tentatrice sur leurs lèvres. Kyoko semblait figée, le cœur battant à tout rompre sous le contact chaud de son corps ferme et l'intensité de ses yeux qui la dévoraient. Ren resserra un instant son emprise, étourdi de la sentir tellement accessible, par ses lèvres roses entrouvertes par la surprise, par ce désir insensé de plonger dans son cou pour s'enivrer de son odeur, laisser ses mains la parcourir fiévreusement jusqu'à l'entendre gémir son nom.

- Ren-san…

Ren sentait ses barrières se fendre cruellement, ses doigts se crispant dans son dos, sa tête lui hurlant de la lâcher, son cœur lui hurlant de céder enfin. Il s'apprêta à faire un mouvement lorsque Kyoko brisa le contact visuel, puis il la sentit s'arracher doucement à l'étreinte. Il la libéra rapidement, bafouillant une excuse mais elle posait déjà les verres rapidement, s'excusant aussi de sa maladresse et bégaya quelque chose avant de sortir prestement de la cuisine.  
Ren sentit ses poings se serrer avant de s'appuyer contre le comptoir, le dos voûté, les jointures blanches, les dents serrées, étouffant un juron. Cette fois-ci, il avait perdu pied, sans son intervention, il était perdu. Peu importe combien il se préparait, combien il se répétait qu'il ne devait pas, cette fille agissait sur lui comme une drogue. Elle s'immisce dans sa tête, dans sa cœur, elle coule dans ses veines jusqu'à le faire bouillir. Il n'avait certes pas beaucoup d'expérience en amour mais il ne croyait pas qu'il était commun d'être aussi… Y avait-il un mot pour ça?

_Après ce tournage, il me faudra définitivement des vacances… très très loin…_

Kyoko s'était élancé vers la salle de pain, s'enfermant avant de se laisser tomber contre la porte, glissant lentement jusque sur le carrelage de marbre. Que se passait-il? Comment avait-elle pu être si aveugle? Sa conversation avec Maria lui avait ouvert les yeux sur ce qui se passait en elle mais elle n'avait jamais soupçonné un émoi semblable au sien dans les yeux de cet homme. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible… Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, elle passait en revu les conversations qu'elle avait eu avec lui en tant que Bô. Il lui avait clairement dit qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aimer… et puis il avait mentionné une femme… Pour elle, il n'y avait aucune explication à sa réaction… pourtant elle n'avait pas pu l'imaginer! Elle l'avait vu! Ce même regard… qui n'avait rien à voir avec Ren… celui qu'elle avait surpris dans ses yeux la fois où il jouait Katsuki, dans cette même cuisine. Se pourrait-il… qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une simple attirance physique? Kyoko sentit sa tête exploser et tomba sur le côté en pensant qu'elle osait suggérer que Tsuruga Ren pouvait la désirer! Elle n'y croyait tout simplement pas! Elle se tordait sur le parquet froid en cherchant une autre explication mais rien ne venait. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça! Mais… si c'était le cas… jamais elle n'accepterait d'avoir une relation aussi légère avec un homme… Pourtant elle se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par ce démon! Elle aurait voulu… mais pas de cette façon! Elle se précipita finalement sous la douche et s'aspergea d'un jet glacé, toute habillée.

Beaucoup plus tard, lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, dissimulée jusqu'au visage dans, au moins, deux serviettes, comme momie obèse, elle e jeta un regard prudent dans l'appartement pour trouver une petite note sur la table du salon.

_Je suis allé dans ma chambre pour étudier mon texte sans te déranger. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à cogner.  
Bonne nuit_

_Ren_

Soulagée et déçue à la fois, elle prit le bout de papier et l'engouffra avec elle sous les serviettes, contre ses vêtements humides. Elle passa devant sa chambre, hésita très longtemps puis cogna faiblement. La voix de l'acteur lui permit d'entrer.  
Ren retint sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'une petite tête enveloppée de serviette de bain se glisse par l'embrasure de la porte. Les yeux arrondis de surprise, il hésita entre rire ou se décourager de la voir aussi perturbée. Agitant la tête pour sortir un peu plus sa tête de son costume, elle libéra assez sa bouche pour parler.

- Je suis désolée de te déranger, je voulais… simplement m'excuser de mon comportement… j'ai… simplement eu un étourdissement, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

- Tu te sens mieux, Kyoko-san?

- Oui! J'ai voulu m'asperger d'eau froide mais je suis trempé et je n'avais rien pour me changer… alors je me suis enrouler pour ne pas mouiller le sol…

Ren eu un profond soupire de soulagement.

- Je ne te dérangerai pas plus longtemps… je voulais simplement te souhaiter bonne nuit, Ren-san.

- Bonne nuit, Kyoko-san.

Kyoko se dépêcha de sortir de la chambre, éblouit par le sourire aveuglant. Il fallait absolument qu'elle s'éloigne de l'antre du démon! Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, le cœur palpitant, le visage en feu. Comment allait-elle jouer Setsu dans cet état?

* * *

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plait! Ne vous en faîtes pas, les choses vont finir par avancer, je vous le promet! J'ai un plan! MOUAHAHAHA!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Amusez-vous bien pendant la lecture!  
_

_Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété._

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

Ren aspira profondément une bouffée de tabac, la laissant rouler sur sa langue avant de glisser sur ses lèvres, libérant en même temps le souffle de Caïn qu'il ramenait lentement à la surface. Il sentait le béton brulant contre son dos et la morsure du soleil sur le cuir de ses pantalons. La chaleur de l'été avait forcé le personnage à se libérer de son long manteau enveloppant, mais son allure n'en était pas moins lugubre. Lory, satisfait, observa la tenue de son protégé, bottes lourdes, débardeur aux manches déchirées, de courts gants noirs déchirés, une large ceinture orné d'une boucle métallique et une lanière de cuir autre du bras, soulignant la fermeté du muscle de son bras. Le personnage inspirait une violence tapit sous une couche de lassitude écœurante. Ren devait rapidement se mettre le plus rapidement possible dans la peau de son personnage car ils se devaient se rendre aussitôt sur le plateau pour commencer, laissant le soin à l'agence de livrer leurs bagages à l'hôtel.

Depuis ce matin, l'atmosphère entre lui et Kyoko était légèrement tendu, mais il devait se former à oublier tout ce qui s'était passé pour ne pas se laisser affecter dans son jeu. Malheureusement, il s'agissait également des premiers pas de Kyoko à l'extérieur depuis la scène de Shô et la surveillance ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être aussi rapprochée qu'il aurait été nécessaire qu'elle le soit. Ren était désormais l'unique vraie protection de la jeune actrice en cas de problème et, autant Caïn que Ren, ne pouvait empêcher cette nervosité angoissante de lui broyer l'estomac. Le grand frère protecteur ne l'était que d'avantage et cette perceptive amusait grandement le président. Lory les avait bien observés depuis leur arrivée et il pouvait prédire que les limites des deux acteurs étaient atteintes. Il était impatient de voir son petit œuf éclore, s'assister à la naissance de ses deux recrues de choix. Il avait envie de fondre sur Ren pour la câliner en lui promettant que tout irait bien mais l'acteur le dévisageait déjà avec agressivité, ayant surpris son regard excité sur lui.

C'est dans ce combat d'atmosphère entre « papa est fier de toi » et « je vais te tuer » que Kyoko fit son entrée, descendant de la caravane, escortée par Jelly. Ren hésita à détacher son regard de la menace potentielle vers l'autre menace qui n'avait rien de _potentielle_. La petite princesse gothique s'était également laissé gagner par la chaleur de l'été, délaissant un peu le cuir pour la dentelle. Un ruban noir attachait ses cheveux jusqu'à descendre serpenter autour de sa gorge, glissant sur la poitrine blanche mise en valeur par le corset lacé à l'avant dans des motifs pourpre et noir. Une courte jupe en dentelle retroussée s'attachait au corset et dévoilait la longue courbe sensuelle de ses jambes lisse.

Lory sourit en admirant le résultat jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une aura terrifiante en direction de Ren qui le fixait méchamment d'un air accusateur. Souriant innocemment, le président s'élança pour accueillir la jeune femme qui était ravie de pouvoir porter une robe plutôt que les jupes serrées de Setsu. Outre le corset, la jupe si légère de l'ensemble l'entourait librement comme les pétales d'une fleur, la laissant libre de tous mouvements.

Ren prit une autre longue bouffée de tabac en fermant les yeux, cherchant à bien solidifier la personnalité de Caïn en lui avant de la regarder à nouveau. Comment cet imbécile avait réussit à rendre Setsu encore plus désirable? Quelle idée stupide... Il aurait pourtant dû se douter qu'avec cette chaleur, la jeune fille ne pouvait plus se couvrir autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

- Nii-san?

La voix à la fois douce et taquine de sa sœur venait de résonner à ses oreilles, il ouvrit les yeux et elle le reconnu aussitôt.

- Ça te va bien, Setsu.

Elle eu un petit sourire narquois, avouant d'une petite voix enfantine qu'elle espérait qu'il dise ça. Ignorant totalement les deux autres, Caïn se dirigea vers la rue en entraînant sa sœur à sa suite.

- Ils ressemblent définitivement de plus en plus à un couple qu'à un frère et une sœur.

Lory sentit son sourire s'élargir à la réflexion de Jelly. Finalement!

Kyoko se sentait légèrement confuse de sentir Ren si proche, Caïn et Setsu n'étaient généralement pas si proches, sans désapprouvée, elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas ce nouveau développement. Elle était particulièrement décidée à oublier tout le reste et se concentrer sur son rôle de Setsu, désireuse de profiter de chaque occasion pour perfectionner son jeu. Participer à une telle improvisation avec un aussi grand acteur, elle devait absolument mettre de côté tout le reste et agir comme une professionnelle.  
De son côté, sous les regards accrocheurs des hommes dans la rue et la menace possible du chanteur, Caïn n'avait pas pu faire autrement que d'entourer étroitement sa sœur d'une aura possessive et protectrice, dégageant le plus d'hostilité possible. Rapidement, il finit par appeler un taxi et s'y engouffra avec sa sœur sous le regard inquiet du conducteur. Il s'accouda à la fenêtre, laissant à Setsu le soin d'indiquer leur destination.

.

Shoko lança un regard désapprobateur à son protégé quand elle le vit poser bruyamment ses pieds sur la table basse. Le chanteur laissa lourdement tomber sa tête par en arrière comme s'il aurait voulu laisser ton corps entier glisser jusque sur le sol. La manager venait encore de le trouver dans un état terrible et elle peinait à le remettre en état pour le tirer au travail. Cette situation prenait des proportions plus qu'alarmante. Depuis l'appel des patrons de l'agence pour les informer que la LME prenait officiellement des mesures de protection envers Mogami Kyoko et lançait un avertissement clair au chanteur quant au fait de ne plus l'approcher, Shoko avait totalement perdu le contrôle. Shô s'était mit dans une colère noire, refusant qu'on lui refuse aussi officiellement ce qu'il avait entreprit de reprendre, il s'était aussitôt précipité à l'extérieur malgré les avertissements. Shoko avait été sévèrement réprimandé par ses supérieurs pour ne pas avoir gardé le contrôle de la situation et elle s'était sentit humilié pour le chanteur de le voir raccompagné par des agents de sécurité. On leur avait clairement fait comprendre qu'au prochain incident de ce genre, la LME engagerait aussitôt des poursuites juridiques pour assurer la sécurité de son acteur.  
Depuis ce genre, Shô avait perdu tout professionnalisme, complètement engloutit par ses émotions et ses réflexions. Shoko avait tout essayé, elle s'était montré sévèrement, autoritaire, douce, affectueuse, menaçante et même séduisante mais rien de le faisait réagir. Elle lui avait même proposé de prendre des vacances pour se changer les idées mais le chanteur avait sèchement refusé en objectant qu'il avait quelque chose de plus urgent à régler ici. Shoko était totalement terrifiée à l'idée qu'il pourrait tenter quelque chose, ruinant probablement sa carrière et surement la sienne.

Elle préparait un café bien fort pour essayer de le réveiller, continuant de l'observer, totalement impuissante. Elle entendit une sonnerie de téléphone et le vit saisir son portable avec un empressement terriblement louche. Prudente, elle sortit de la cuisine avec une tasse fumante à la main et rencontra bientôt le sourire presque carnassier du chanteur. Elle se glaça d'effroi devant ce changement à la fois étonnant et terrifiant.

- Shô…?

Il se contentait de fixer une image sur le petit écran, sans rien dire, serrant furieusement l'appareil comme si cette photo le grugeait de l'intérieur. Ce pourrait-il que…? Shoko s'approcha assez près pour apercevoir la photo d'une jeune rebelle blonde aux mèches roses, vêtue de dentelles sombres à l'allure dangereuse. Impossible… Mais cette expression sur le visage du chanteur… était définitivement… inquiétante…

.

L'atmosphère sur le plateau n'avait pas changé malgré le congé inattendu. L'équipe de tournage ne semblait avoir profité de ses jours que pour appréhender le comportement de leur acteur vedette et plusieurs techniciens étaient visiblement tendu des problèmes qui avaient causé ce retard dans l'horaire. Quant au directeur, il revenait plus énergique et confiant qu'au départ, bien décidé à se concentrer sur le succès de son film et non sur la relation entre ses acteurs, il avait d'ailleurs fait un bref discours dans se sens, pressant tout le monde de donner le meilleur de soi plutôt que de s'occuper des autres. Le message avait clairement passé et ils faisaient tous un effort visible pour ignorer l'acteur anglais, ce qui semblait faire son affaire. En ce qui concernait Murasame Taira, on lui avait bien dit de ne plus chercher la bagarre avec l'acteur principal et de s'en tenir à un comportement le plus distant possible. On souhaitait éviter les tensions et diriger toute l'énergie sur les scènes. Pourtant Murasame-san n'avait pas encore affiché clairement s'il suivrait les instructions de son directeur ou s'il allait laisser son ancien tempérament prendre le dessus. Impossible de dire ce que les derniers jours de congés lui avaient inspiré comme résolutions.  
L'arrivée des Heel n'avait pas causé autant de commotion sur le plateau que la première fois, on s'attendait à voir apparaître les deux sombres personnages et tous semblèrent même soulagé des vêtements plus légers, comme si voir un peu de peau les rendaient plus… accessibles, ce qui était totalement illusoire en fait.  
La journée de tournage d'aujourd'hui devait se résumer principalement à des scènes de cascades, des poursuites, des combats, exigeant plus physiquement que mentalement. Ren avait réussit à faire une pause sur ses réflexions sur son passé pendant les derniers jours et il faisait un retour à ce personnage si proche de ses propres ténèbres avec un peu plus de détermination. Maintenant, il était totalement conscient de sa faiblesse, mais également totalement conscient de la force que lui inspirait Kyoko. Au début, il avait douté des mots du directeur mais maintenant, il croyait totalement en son pouvoir et il puisait volontiers en ce qu'elle lui inspirait.  
Tout aussi déterminé à ne pas se laisser désarçonner par l'attitude de Caïn, la noirceur de Black Jack ou ses propres sentiments pour Ren, Kyoko était tout aussi déterminée à assurer le soutien que représentait Setsuka, totalement impliquée dans son rôle. Personne ne lui avait dit clairement, mais elle avait comprit la détresse de l'acteur et sans en comprendre les provenances, elle voulait tout simplement être là pour lui. Elle s'était confortablement installée dans sa chaise d'acteur pendant les prises de scène, observant son frère avec un intérêt d'observateur, se laissant parfois aller aussi à l'admirer en temps qu'homme parce que malgré son allure lugubre, il n'en demeurait pas moins un très bel homme. Elle s'assurait également qu'il ait toujours quelque chose à boire entre les prises, assurant le travail qu'aurait fait Yashiro-san, fait nécessaire surtout dans l'exigence physique des scènes de la journée. Caïn lui sembla nettement moins perturbé que les fois précédentes et elle en fut soulagée.  
La journée se déroula sans confrontation, sans problème, sans dérapage. Le directeur en fut très satisfait et remercia l'équipe pour son bon travail, s'attendant à retrouver la même ambiance pour le reste du tournage.  
Revenant près de sa sœur, Caïn étira discrètement ses muscles, ne souhaitant pas laisser voir que cette journée l'avait passablement travaillé.

- À la chambre, je te ferai couler un bain chaud, nii-san.

Se sentant pris sous le couvert chaleureux de sa sœur, l'acteur eu un léger sourire lorsqu'elle glissa discrètement qu'elle ajouterait des bulles au bain. Dès qu'il eu finit de se changer, Ren fut surpris de la voir se blottir contre lui, comme si elle souhaitait lui montrer son soutien silencieux. Il savoura un instant la caresse chaude de son parfum s'immiscer en lui, le contact tendre de son corps contre le sien et ils se séparèrent, comme à contrecœur, pour revenir vers la chambre d'hôtel.

Comme promis, elle lui fit couler un bain pendant qu'il tentait plus fermement d'étirer ses muscles endoloris. Le laissant profiter de l'eau chaude, elle en profita pour s'activer en cuisine.  
Pendant un instant, il regretta la large baignoire de son appartement parce que l'eau et la vapeur lui firent le plus grand bien, seul le manque d'espace pouvait nuire à la détente.  
Songeur, il conclut que la journée s'était néanmoins mieux déroulé qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Setsu était également beaucoup plus détendu et affectueuse, leurs derniers jours de colocation l'avait probablement mit plus à l'aise avec leur intimité.  
Toutes les pièces étaient mit en place pour assurer un bon déroulement des opérations.  
Malgré tout, Ren soupira profondément. Demain, il devrait tourner l'un des plus violentes agressions du film et, à la simple lecture du script, il s'était dit que le destin était bien cruel. Il s'agirait sans doute de l'épreuve la plus difficile de tout le tournage. Pendant un instant, il revu Tina dans cette mare de sang, le corps de Rick entre les bras, hurlant sa rage à travers les larges. Demain serait définitivement le pire retour en arrière depuis ce jour…

* * *

_Si vous avez des suggestions ou des commentaires, je les attends avec impatience!_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Un chapitre un peu plus court mais qui donnera, je l'espère, satisfaction aux plus torturés des lecteurs dont je fais habituellement partit! hihi!_**

**_Trop ou pas assez? Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez!_**

_Les personnages et l'histoire ne sont pas ma propriété._

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

Kyoko venait de servir le repas lorsque Ren sortit de la salle de bain enrouler dans un peignoir sombre. Soucieuse, elle l'observa et conclut qu'il paressait légèrement plus détendu qu'à leur arrivée dans la chambre. Il se dirigea de lui-même vers son repas et remercia sa sœur avant de commencer. Après tous efforts de la journée, un repas ne serait pas de trop, même pour l'estomac de Ren. Ils n'échangèrent que peu de paroles, ils semblaient tous les deux absorbé par leurs propres réflexions.

Le personnage de Caïn n'était pas d'un naturel bavard mais Setsu était définitivement plus silencieuse qu'à l'habitude. C'est parce que la jeune actrice se creusait les méninges afin d'aider son frère, cherchant toujours au fond de son personnage la réponse ou la réaction appropriée qu'elle n'appliquait pas encore automatiquement. Sa réserver naturelle freinait sa performance et la plongeait constamment dans une profonde réflexion sur la bonne attitude à avoir. Était-ce parce qu'il s'agissait d'un rôle trop loin d'elle, pourtant Mio et Natsu n'en était pas plus proches, ou parce qu'elle interagissait avec Ren? Non, elle ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments pour Ren affecter sa performance! Pour lui avoir confié la garde d'un acteur de cette envergure, on devait s'attendre d'elle un certain niveau de professionnalisme.

Voyant qu'il avait finit de manger, elle s'occupa de leur vaisselle pendant qu'il s'installait au bout du lit, ouvrant la télévision. Du coin d'œil, elle l'observa encore rouler les épaules et faire de lents mouvements de cou afin de se détendre. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle finit rapidement le ménage et, s'armant de courage, elle monta sur le lit pour se placer derrière son frère. Elle leva les mains, eu un léger moment d'hésitation, refreina un frisson puis posa le bout de ses doigts sur son cou.  
Tout d'abord intrigué, Ren ne fit pas un mouvement en la voyant le rejoindre sur le matelas. Il s'apprêta à se tourner pour la questionner mais sentit ses petits doigts chauds se poser sur sa nuque, enlevant doucement sa perruque.

- Laisse-moi faire nii-san. Je vais t'aider à te détendre, lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix tendre, mais étrangement chargée d'émotion.

En sentant ses doigts explorer lentement son cou, ce qui envahit le corps de Ren n'avait absolument rien à voir avec de la détente.  
Lentement, elle laissa ses ongles glisser entre ses mèches encore humides, massant la base de son crâne avant de redescendre sur sa nuque puis vers les trapèzes tendus. Étouffant un gémissement, il sentit ses mains englober totalement ses épaules et le haut de ses bras, laissant glisser le son peignoir pour découvrir son torse jusqu'à la taille. Kyoko se sentit frémir à la vue de toute cette peau encore chaude et laissa ses mains pétrir tendrement chacun de ses muscles dans une lenteur presque tortueuse. Complètement absorbée par son exploration, elle touchait chaque centimètre de peau accessible, parcourant les lignes lisses de son dos, remontant le long de sa colonne en pétrissant tendrement chaque zone. Toute la timidité des premiers gestes avaient disparu pour laisser place à une curiosité étourdie et elle massait maintenant son dos à pleine main.

Ren avait totalement perdu la notion de penser, aucun souci ne s'immisçait dans son esprit, complètement étourdi par le contact inespéré. Les lentes et profondes caresses augmentaient son rythme cardiaque, le laissant palpitant sous la douce tourmente. Plus elle explorait son dos, plus une soif désespérée de contact s'accroissait en lui, le laissant bouillant à chacun de ses passages. Comme dans une dance brûlante ses mains le parcouraient sans jamais vraiment assouvir le besoin qu'elle créait en lui. Son corps entièrement électrisé, il la sentit ralentir son mouvement en remontant les mains vers ses épaules, savourant le son étouffé de son souffle rapide derrière lui. Elle allait en finir avec ce massage, trop troublée de sa propre initiative, mais elle avait réveillé une telle faim en lui que chaque fibre de son corps hurlait au supplice.

Se retournant brusquement, il attrapa l'un de ses poignets pour l'attirer sur ses genoux. Elle retint son souffle, paralysée de le découvrir si essoufflé et le regard si ardant. Il gardait l'emprise sur l'un de ses poignets qu'il dirigea lentement vers son propre visage, en une demande muette. Lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts se poser sur sa tempe, il ferma les yeux pour savourer chaque nouvelles caresses. Haletante, elle leva son autre main pour mieux toucher son visage, continuant sa douce exploration. Elle se surprit à parcourir chacun de ses traits du bout des doigts, complètement envoûtée par tous les détails révélés à son touché gourmand. Il la maintenait fermement contre lui, les mains sur sa taille, complètement sous le charme de ses caresses, frissonnant et bouillant.  
Ils se sentaient comme glisser l'un dans l'autre, perdant la notion du temps et de l'espace, tout simplement absorbés par cette découverte sensuelle.

Lorsque Ren rouvrit enfin les yeux, elle reconnu cette expression, cette lueur dans son regard, la brûlant jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, hypnotisée par l'iris coloré, sentant son souffle se mélanger au sien. Sa volonté était déjà épuisée par leurs dernières étreintes, noyée par ses sentiments, fissurée du désir qu'il implantait en elle.

Ren n'en pouvait plus, elle l'avait lentement attiré jusqu'à ses plus profondes limites et rien ne comptait plus pour lui que cette faim qui lui dévorait le cœur. Il avait un tel besoin d'elle… Presque tremblant, il pencha le visage vers le sien et captura ses lèvres d'un mouvement tendre. Ce n'était rien de semblable à ce qu'il avait ressentit lors du tournage et ses entrailles brûlaient de pouvoir la savourer un peu plus. Frissonnant, il laissa ses lèvres prendre les siennes dans un mouvement suave, comme on glisse la pulpe d'un fruit dans sa bouche. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur sa taille et tout son corps lui envoyait des signaux d'urgence. Il s'apprêtait à rompre le baiser quand il la sentit répondre timidement à son contact. Comment pouvait-il s'arrêter? Comment un simple baiser pouvait-il, à lui seul, le laisser en proie à un tel désir? Il laissait ses lèvres danser sur les siennes et se sentit bouleversé de la sentir prendre son rythme, répondant lentement avec la même ferveur.

Elle avait perdu pied, elle n'arrivait plus à se raisonner. Ses belles résolutions sonnaient creux et elle ne pouvait plus empêcher son corps de répondre au sien. C'était magique de se laisser enfin entraîner par lui, de laisser tous les doutes s'envoler, de ne laisser que toute cette confiance aveugle et ce puissant amour diriger chacun de ses gestes. Elle sentait ses grandes mains remonter avec urgence le long de son dos, comme pour l'attirer encore plus près lui et elle laissa ses propres mains parcourir les courbes puissantes de ses épaules et son cou.

En approfondissant le baiser, il plongeait littéralement en elle, souhaitant uniquement avaler son corps tout entier, complètement consumé par elle. Il ne se sépara que pour reprendre son souffle, l'admirant un instant avant de cueillir à nouveau ses lèvres avec empressement, se délectant des gémissements qu'il lui arrachait.  
Il la pressait contre lui, la parcourant jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se détachent des siennes pour continuer sa danse sur la ligne de sa mâchoire, dévorant sa gorge, savourant le goût de peau comme s'il s'agissait du met le plus délicat. Il voulait goûter chaque parcelle de son corps, s'approprier chaque tremblement, chaque sons, chaque expressions.

Elle devenait totalement folle sous ses caresses, elle n'était plus rien que gémissements et tourment entre ses attaques délicieuses. Elle sentit les mains de son amant se glisser impatiemment sur son dos jusqu'à la fermeture de sa robe pendant qu'il remontait ses lèvres le long de son cou.

- Tu me fais perdre la tête, chuchota-t-il contre la peau de son cou.

Avide, il parcourait avec urgence chaque parcelle de peau lentement révélée par l'ouverture de sa robe pendant que l'autre main glissait sous les brettelles du vêtement, les mettant hors du chemin dévastateur de ses lèvres.

- Je suis complètement fou de toi…

Elle buvait ses paroles, complètement enivrée par tout son être, le cœur débordant de tout l'amour qu'il avait cultivé en elle pendant ses années. Elle était vaincue! Peu lui importait l'avenir, peu lui importait le passé, elle ne désirait plus que partager cet instant avec lui, lui appartenir juste cette fois sans continuellement chercher à se battre. Elle ne pouvait plus que répondre à cette dance, sans aucune force pour se battre ou pour raisonner. Elle aurait voulu lui répondre, lui faire comprendre son besoin de lui, toute la tendresse et le désir qu'il allumait en elle, mais les promesses et les aveux mourraient entre les petits bruits qu'il dégustait au bord de ses lèvres.  
Lorsqu'elle sentit la robe complètement ouverte dans son dos, elle fut soulevée, sans qu'il ne détache son corps du sien, pour l'étendre précieusement sur le lit derrière eux. Il libéra ses lèvres, reprenant son souffle, soudain conscient du ravin dans lequel il tombait, ancrant son regard au le sien comme pour y détecter une ombre de doute ou de peur, mais la confiance et l'amour qu'il y vit briller acheva ses dernières résistances et il agrippa prudemment le tissu de sa robe pour le faire lentement glisser sur elle.  
Il l'admira pendant un moment, puis plongea la tête contre son ventre, envahi d'un désir incontrôlable, brûlant de lui révéler tout l'émoi qu'elle faisait naître en lui mais trop troublé pour trouver les mots.

- Si tu savais combien tu me rends dingue…, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque avant de dévorer la chair tendre de son ventre.

Kyoko se sentit comme prise d'une forte fièvre quand elle sentit ses mains s'agripper à sa peau nue, offerte aux caresses enivrée et aux baisers brûlants qui la laissait frissonnante, complètement soûl d'autant de sensations. Elle surprenait son corps à réagir à chacun de ses touchés, ondulant, frémissant, palpitant sous ses doigts. Elle sentait vibrer en son ventre une passion délirante qui la laissait presque sans force, à la merci de son exploration charnelle. Elle sentit ses doigts défaire habillement son soutien-gorge, la laissant un peu plus exposé à ses baisers, rougissante d'être si faible face à lui. Le sentant se calmer un moment, il parcouru lentement sa poitrine du bout des doigts, l'enveloppant de son souffle chaud pendant qu'il observait avec délice chacune de ses réactions.  
Il ne se sentait absolument pas le contrôle d'être patient mais il tenait néanmoins à savourer et à la mener lentement jusqu'aux plus douces sensations, prévoyant intérieurement un long apprentissage pendant de longues nuits à venir. Jamais aucune femme ne l'avait amené à ce point et, aussi sûr qu'il était de n'avoir jamais aimé avant elle, il pouvait maintenant s'avouer totalement qu'il n'avait jamais désiré avant elle. Pour lui, il s'agissait de toutes nouvelles sensations, d'un monde immense de possibilités et de voluptés.  
La sentant suppliante de ses caresses, il posa ses lèvres gourmandes sur sa poitrine, lui arrachant un gémissement qui le fit trembler de l'intérieur, crispant ses doigts autour d'elle pour s'empêcher de la prendre sur le champ.

Leurs corps prirent vie ce soir-là, brûlés de caresses et de baisers en une lente agonie, rythmés par les gémissements puis les cris, glissant aveuglement dans un inconnu qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu croire possible. Ils apprirent ensemble un langage unique à leurs deux corps, se répondant avec une symbiose presque troublante, les isolants totalement, uniquement conscients de l'un et de l'autre. Un désir et une passion les avalèrent pendant toute une nuit, complément insatiable de cet amour si difficilement dissimulé, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les emporte, les corps soudés l'un à l'autre dans un épuisement et une libération complète.

* * *

**_Un chapitre un peu plus court mais qui donnera, je l'espère, satisfaction aux plus torturés des lecteurs dont je fais habituellement partit! hihi!_**

**_Trop ou pas assez? Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez!_**

_Si vous avez des suggestions ou des commentaires, je les attends avec impatience!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Amusez-vous bien pendant la lecture!  
_

_Les personnages et l'histoire ne sont pas ma propriété._

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

Ren se sentit lentement émerger du sommeil comme s'il avait dormit pendant toute sa vie.  
Pour la première fois, il sentait son corps se réveiller aux doux souvenirs de la nuit passée, cherchant encore la réconfortante chaleur de sa peau, encore engourdi par les sensations incroyables qu'elle avait éveillées en lui. Prudemment, il pencha son visage vers la tête rousse blottit dans le réconfort de ses bras, son corps épousant parfaitement le sien, les pieds légèrement entremêlés. Hésitant à bouger, il ne pu néanmoins s'empêcher de la serrer un instant, son corps duveteux contre le sien, savourant le contact encore brûlant de sa peau nue contre lui, lui rappelant chaque contact de leurs éteintes. Absorbé par sa respiration tranquille, par le doux parfum de sa peau, il ne se détacha de ce tableau parfait que pour rencontrer l'heure sur le cadran d'un bref regard. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sursauter en réalisant l'heure avancée, étouffant un juron qui acheva de réveiller brutalement la jeune femme étendue près de lui. Ne réalisant pas encore tout à fait la situation, elle se redressa en pressant les draps contre sa poitrine. Il s'extirpa rapidement du lit pendant qu'elle apercevait finalement elle aussi l'heure.

- On n'a pas mit d'alarme hier, on doit être sur le plateau dans moins d'heure!

Prise dans le tourbillon, Kyoko se leva aussi pour se préparer, trop pressée pour s'embarrasser ou se questionner. Les souvenirs d'hier soir s'imposèrent lentement à elle pendant qu'elle traversait la pièce pour s'habiller prestement, toujours enroulée d'un des draps, malgré que Ren soit dans la salle de bain. Elle finissait d'enfiler une autre robe de Jelly Wood et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain quand Ren en sortit, échangeant rapidement de place, toujours prit dans une brève tempête qui les empêchait de se faire face malgré que la situation, et ses questions, s'imposaient à eux de plus en plus clairement.

En sortant de la salle de bain, pour faire face à l'état de la chambre, Ren reçu le même choc que Kyoko quand elle se fit face dans le miroir. Ils se sentirent, pendant un instant, saisit d'une émotion intense en réponse à cette nuit, soudain envahit par les caresses, par chaque son et chaque réactions… La même phrase s'imposa dans chacun de leur esprit « _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait!_ ». Aussi vite que cette pensée les électrisa, aussi vite elle s'effaça momentanément devant l'urgence de la situation. Quand Kyoko sortit rapidement de la salle de bain, Ren la rejoignit aussitôt à la porte d'entrée avec leurs affaires, son téléphone composant déjà le numéro d'un taxi et, soudainement, près à sortir, ils se figèrent, face à face, complètement engloutit par la vision de l'autre. La paralysie ne dura que quelques secondes avant que Ren perdre toute contenance aux souvenirs qui le consumaient et fonde vers la jeune actrice pour capturer ses lèvres en un baiser passionné auquel elle répondu avec la même ardeur. Ils se séparèrent, les mains agrippées aux vêtements, le souffle haletant, chacun fouillant le regard de l'autre pour comprendre ce qui se passait, puis une voix interrompu cette brève pause et Ren répondu pour presser un taxi de venir les prendre à l'hôtel.

Pendant le trajet, le malaise commença à naître entre les deux amoureux, chacun soudainement distants, trop absorbés par les évènements de la veille et les questions du matin.  
Hier soir, avait-elle agit en tant que Setsu ou que Kyoko? La relation entre le frère et la sœur avait toujours été plus que douteuse mais c'était uniquement en réponses aux vrais sentiments des acteurs. La nuit passée, elle n'avait certainement pas eu la réserve de Kyoko mais elle n'avait pas non plus affiché la confiance de Setsu… sans compter les changements qu'il avait noté chez elle ses derniers jours… Il n'arrivait pas à savoir comment le découvrir. Il fouillait dans sa mémoire, mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler d'un moment où elle aurait prononcé son prénom. Il se sentit troublé d'images qui lui revenait en tête, les expressions de son visage, l'ardeur de ses baisers, les mouvements de son corps, le son de sa voix lorsqu'elle avait… Il leva une main devant son visage pour dissimuler son trouble.  
Pour la jeune fille, l'embarras était tout aussi effrayant. Qu'est-ce que tout ça signifiait? S'était-il simplement allé à un attrait physique? Jamais il n'aurait pu la traiter avec autant de légèreté, mais elle n'avait aucune réelle idée de son passé amoureux ou sexuel. Il avait éveillé en elle des sensations qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginées, elle sentait son corps et son cœur désespérément éprit de cet homme dont elle ignorait les vrais sentiments.  
Que devait-il penser d'elle?  
L'émoi et la peur faisaient palpiter son cœur, n'osant pas un regard vers lui, trop occupée à ignorer les souvenirs qui s'éveillaient en elle ce besoin urgent et sécurisant de chercher son contact.

Le véhicule s'arrêta enfin devant les studios pour laisser sortir les silencieux et effrayants personnages. Ren se maudissait d'avoir laissé un évènement pareil se produire la vieille d'un tournage aussi important, souhaitant malgré tout que le souvenir de cette nuit d'amour lui permettrait de traverser plus facilement cette épreuve.  
Arrivée dans les studios, juste à temps, ils adoptèrent une attitude visiblement calme pour dissimuler l'ébullition intérieure, et ils se laissèrent gagner par le masque de leur personnage en se dirigeant vers le maquillage et l'habilleuse, observant malgré tout avidement le visage de l'autre à la recherche du moindre indice sur ses sentiments.  
Me déteste t-il? Lui ai-je fait peur? Ai-je tout gâché? Les questions tournaillaient autour d'eux comme un nuage suffoquant.  
En comparaison de Ren, Kyoko s'était, quant à elle, déjà fait une idée sur les aspirations amoureuses de l'acteur. Elle savait qu'il lui avait fait mention d'une autre fille et qu'il avait parlé d'une impossibilité quant à s'engager. Elle fut rapidement envahit de désillusions, se résignant à la possibilité d'un profond malaise ou d'un rejet. S'étant, depuis quelques temps, faite à cette idée, elle fut celle qui fait le premier pas vers son « frère », visiblement anxieux.  
Caïn transformé en BJ, ils s'installèrent près le plateau, toujours silencieux.  
Absorbé par ses réflexions, perdu entre sa situation avec Kyoko et les craintes que lui inspiraient la première scène, Ren savait pertinemment que le directeur tenait à commencer avec cette prise parce qu'il craignait de devoir la recommencer plusieurs fois, sans compter la pause pour que les acteurs se remettent avant de continuer. Il aperçu justement l'actrice avec qui il devait partager l'expérience tant appréhendée. Il se glaça en apercevant la même chevelure longue que Tina, sentant son cœur se serrer d'angoisse jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un léger baiser se posé sur sa joue. Surpris, il se tourna vers Kyoko qui affichait un petit sourire encourageant, les yeux teintés de tristesse.

- Tout ce passera bien, nii-san.

Il n'aurait pas su dire ce qu'il devait y comprendre, la signification de cette tristesse, la douceur de son sourire, mais ses mots embaumèrent son cœur avec chaleur.

- Je reste ici… près de toi.

Pour elle, cette phrase était à double sens. En fait, ce qu'elle tentait de lui dire, en tant que Kyoko, c'est qu'elle l'aimait et que peu importe les prochains évènements elle continuerait de l'aimer, qu'elle lui promettait un soutien constant peu importe la noirceur, peu importe la peur. Sans connaitre ses sentiments, elle avait assez confiance en lui en tant qu'homme pour savoir qu'il ne la traiterait jamais cruellement et que tout s'arrangerait. Parce que c'était Ren, et personne d'autre, tout irait pour le mieux.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, saisit d'un incroyable espoir, le directeur l'appela pour commencer la prise. Il saisit la main de Kyoko pour la serrer une dernière fois, à la recherche de toute la force et l'amour qu'il recevait à ce simple contact, puis s'éloigna.  
Ne le quittant pas des yeux, elle s'installa afin d'être le plus visible possible sans déranger l'équipe technique. Elle l'aimait… elle l'aimait tellement… elle se livrait sans résistance à ce sentiment si craint.

Ren assista à un bref échange dont il ne fut pas totalement conscient. Il connaissait par cœur cette terrible scène et lorsque le directeur quitta le plateau, il chercha une dernière fois le regard de sa bien-aimée parmi l'équipe et figea dans son esprit chacun de ses traits. Puis, il prit une profonde inspiration, laissant toute l'âme de Black Jack refaire surface, assombrissant les traits déjà lugubre de Caïn jusqu'à le rendre méconnaissable. Il ne perçut même pas la présence de quelques maquilleurs qui vinrent ajouter les touches finales à son déguisement et à celui de sa partenaire.

Aussitôt la scène débuta comme Black Jack entrait violemment dans un vaste entrepôt, à la suite du personnage féminin affolée. Aveuglée par les larmes, les jambes affaiblis par les chutes et la peur, un poignet semblant cassé, elle se précipita vers le mur du fond. Ses mains tâtaient désespérément le béton, cherchant inutilement une échappatoire pendant que l'homme se dirigeait vers elle d'un pas lent, savourant la scène d'un air impassible et sans âme. Se retournant vers lui, elle laissa échapper un cri, cherchant autour d'elle une sortie qu'elle ne trouva pas, s'écrasant ensuite contre le mur comme si elle aurait voulu s'y fondre.  
Black Jack s'immobilisa enfin devant la petite silhouette hystérique, paniquée par son visage, par le sang encore frais glissant encore de ses mains, tâchant ses vêtements. Ren sentait son âme trembler dangereusement à la vue de cette femme, qui hurlait et qui agitait frénétiquement la tête entre ses mains, comme si elle aurait pu effacer l'image de cet homme et se réveiller. Il se sentait presque glisser à l'extérieur de son corps au même rythme que le liquide chaud roulait sur ses mains.

- Non! Noooooooooooon! S'il vous plait!

_Ce n'est pas Tina! Ce n'est pas Tina! Ce n'est pas…_

- Nooon! Assassin!

Il n'aurait pas su dire s'il avait imaginé cette phrase ou bien si elle l'avait simplement improvisé mais quelque chose se fissura en lui et la pièce fut engloutit d'une telle noirceur que chaque personne dans le studio fut submergé d'une terreur glaciale.  
Violemment, il lui saisit une cheville pour la trainer vers le milieu de la pièce, comme s'il voulait se sentit plus aise de déployer toute sa violence sur elle. La jeune femme se débattait vainement, hurlant à suffoquer, tentant d'agripper le sol, abimant cruellement la peau sous des doigts.  
BJ fondu sur sa proie comme les vagues engloutissent les noyés, et frappa ses côtes brutalement d'un coup de pied que personne ne pouvait juger de réel ou non. Il sembla broyer littéralement son corps, secouant la salle d'insupportables cris qui pétrifiaient Kyoko de peur. Elle serrait ses mains l'une contre l'autre jusqu'à les broyer, se répétant silencieusement que tout allait bien, cherchant à se retenir de courir vers lui. Les caméramans disposés à différents point de vue n'arrivaient plus à regarder leurs écrans, certains responsables de son avaient même enlevé leur casque d'écoute sous la force des cris. Chacun pouvait parfaitement deviner que l'actrice était réellement et profondément terrifiée et ils se demandaient tous si elle souffrait réellement. Comment savoir si le sang qui éclatait autour d'eux était dû aux poches de sang dissimulées dans les vêtements de l'actrice ou s'il provenait vraiment d'elle? Même le directeur était horrifié à cette éventualité mais la prise était parfaite et il ne restait qu'un petit moment avant qu'elle soit complète… en une seule prise!  
Soudain moins bruyante, étourdie par la peur, ou simplement prête à s'évanouir de douleur, il la laissa un moment agoniser, détailla passivement le spectacle puis plongeant une main brutalement contre sa poitrine, prêt à lui briser les os pour pulvériser son cœur. Ils entendirent tous un dernier hurlement agonisant, le corps secoué d'un spasme et… silence.

- Cou… coupé!

La voix du directeur Konoe résonna sans que personne n'y prête attention, tous trop préoccupé par l'immobilité du corps de l'actrice, étendu sous le corps courbé du tueur. On n'entendait plus aucun son, jusqu'à ce que, enfin, on pu percevoir un mouvement. Tremblante sous l'émotion de la scène, on la vit s'éloigner de l'acteur presque en rampant, le visage rivé au sien. Quelques un se précipitèrent vers elle pour se rendre compte de son état, mais elle se leva sans grande difficulté, secouée, choquée, mais intacte.

Soulagée de voir la femme en état, Kyoko reporta toute son attention vers la silhouette de BJ qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il avait réussit! Il avait suivit le script et il avait dominé sa violence à travers son jeu! Elle se précipita vers lui alors que tous les autres s'éloignaient, non sans observer la scène avec intérêt.  
Elle s'approcha sans oser le toucher, ne sachant trop à qui elle devait s'adresser.

- Nii-san?

Elle ne le vit pas réagir mais perçu que son corps tremblait.

- Black Jack?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus basse mais il ne réagissait toujours pas au son de sa voix.

Arrivé enfin près de lui, elle prononcé le prénom de se frère en posant une main légère sur son épaule, mais ignorant la voix, il réagit néanmoins violemment au contact. Comme un animal blessé, il fit un ample mouvement du bras comme pour éloigner toute menace de lui. Prenant conscience de son geste alors qu'il était déjà trop tard, Ren ouvrit les yeux, horrifié de voir le petit corps de Kyoko propulsé au sol par la surprise, atterrissant durement sur le béton froid.  
Complètement abasourdi, il chercha péniblement à retrouver son souffle alors qu'elle le fixait avec une surprise mal dissimulée. Personne ne bougea ou n'osa dire quelque chose, si bien que, prit de panique, Ren se détourna de tout le monde, dans un état second, pour sortir du studio et retourner à sa loge.

* * *

_Si vous avez des suggestions ou des commentaires, je les attends avec impatience!_


	22. Chapter 22

_Amusez-vous bien pendant la lecture!  
_

_Les personnages et l'histoire ne sont pas ma propriété._

**_** Pour moi, il s'agit d'un chapitre important, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il me plait! **_**

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

Lorsque Kyoko arriva finalement à la loge, elle trouva Ren appuyé contre le mur du fond, la tête penchée vers le sol, le dos douloureusement voûté, comme près à s'effondrer.  
Elle entra discrètement et referma la porte derrière elle, le plus silencieusement possible. Hésitant à s'approcher encore de lui, elle l'appela d'une voix douce.

- Ren…?

Comme piqué, il tourna la tête pour se rendre compte de qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Tremblant et muet, il l'observa pendant un instant au dessus de son épaule, le regard affolé. Il eu un moment angoissant de silence avec qu'il ne prenne enfin la parole d'une voix tellement chargée d'émotions qu'elle ne la reconnu pas au premier son.

- Est… Est-ce que tu vas bien?

- Oui, oui tout à fait! Je suis désolée, je t'ai surprise. Je n'aurais pas dû m'approcher par derrière, je….

- Non… J'ai…

Mais les mots s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge, il se détourna d'elle, comme pour chercher les mots dans son esprit trop confus.  
Elle voulait savoir comment il se sentait mais la question lui semblait tellement idiote qu'elle ne se sentit pas le courage de la poser. Trop inquiète de le voir si bouleversé, trop frustrée d'être tellement impuissante, elle sentit lentement les larmes envahir son visage et un sanglot secouer sa voix.

- Ren… Je suis tellement désolée, je n'ai pas… j'aurais dû….

Se détournant enfin finalement du mur, il lui fit face sans oser s'approcher d'elle. Ses yeux étaient tellement agité, comme s'il tentait de réfléchir à toute vitesse, trop confus, trop fragile, tout se bousculaient violemment en lui. Après cette rage noire qui lui avait étreint le cœur et l'âme, puis cette peur monstrueuse lorsqu'il avait cru la blesser, son corps et son esprit reposait maintenant sans force, raisonnant avec difficulté.  
Kyoko ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle savait quel genre d'homme il était et que, peu importe le mal qu'il pouvait faire malgré lui, il ne pouvait qu'en souffrir affreusement par la suite. Cette pensée lui causait une telle souffrance qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher de se précipiter vers lui, ignorant le pas qu'il fit vers l'arrière, elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces, tentant de l'inonder de tout cet amour qu'il lui inspirait.  
Brisé, il prit lentement compte du petit corps contre le sien et la serra désespérément.

- Tout va bien… Tout va bien, Ren.

Pendant un instant, toute la douleur et la noirceur qui résidait encore en lui se dissipa miraculeusement. Abasourdi, il retrouva enfin ses esprits et la détacha de lui pour lui faire face. Il se sentit complètement chaviré de voir ses vêtements recouvert du faux sang qui tâchait encore les mains et les mots se bousculèrent dans sa bouche.

- Je veux que tu t'en ailles, Kyoko.

La jeune fille se pétrifia sous le ton autoritaire et la poigne ferme de ses mains contre ses bras. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais n'arrivait pas à lui répondre. Il la secoua soudain doucement, comme pour lui faire entendre raison.

- Je veux que tu retournes chez toi dès maintenant! Je veux que tu t'en ailles, je veux que Setsu parte, je veux que tu partes! C'est devenu beaucoup trop dangereux, tu n'as pas besoin de te sacrifier pour moi!

Les larmes redoublèrent sur le visage de la jeune fille alors que les mots transperçaient son cœur.

- Tu… tu n'as plus besoin de moi?

Lui aussi, transpercer par les mots, il la fixa sans trouver quoi répondre. Chacun trop bouleversé, trop choqué, trop …  
Pleurant plus fort, son corps secoué, elle se défit de son emprise et recula d'un pas, le regard cherchant une réponse en lui, elle répéta sa question dans un murmure brisé.

- Je suis tellement désolée… tellement…

_Kyoko… Ce n'est pas la seule raison, Kyoko… je t'en prie…_

Il sentit ses poings se serrer douloureusement, elle se détourna pour sortir de la loge mais, soulever par une force qu'il ne soupçonnait plus, il s'élança derrière elle, abattant une main contre la porte pour l'empêcher de partir. Elle se retourna vers lui, rencontrant ses traits torturés.

- Attend!...

L'aveu avait glissé d'entre ses lèvres, tremblant des dernières forces qui restaient en lui, pendant qu'elle le fixait sans comprendre. Il lui devait une explication… il lui devait au moins la vérité…

- Ce n'est pas… c'est… j'ai tellement peur de te blesser! Cette fois… mais… une prochaine fois ce pourrait être bien pire! Tu ne comprends pas que j'essaye de te protéger? J'ai terriblement… follement… cruellement besoin de toi! Mais…

Il ne se sentait même plus la volonté de tenir debout. Il se sentit lentement glisser au sol, discernant le corps tremblant de la jeune fille suivre son mouvement, cherchant à relever son visage. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, cherchant désespérément les réponses à ses questions.

- Que t'es t-il arrivé Corn?...

La question sembla le poignarder en plein cœur, peignait la surprise sur son visage pendant qu'il cherchait comment… depuis quand?...

- Que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois brisé à ce point? Dit-moi…

Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer une telle lueur de désespoir et de panique dans les yeux de cet homme si fort. Jamais elle n'aurait cru possible de la voir dans un tel état…

- Il… il est mort…, avoua-t-il finalement dans un souffle qui provint du plus profond de lui, comme la confession d'un condamné.

- Qui?

- Rick… une voiture… c'était ma faute, je n'ai pas… ça l'aurait dû être moi…

Il sentit sa chaleur l'étreindre de nouveau comme si elle aurait voulu avaler toute la souffrance en lui. Ses petits bras encerclant son cou et il plongea son visage dans son cou, bégayant les détails de l'histoire jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrache à leur union pour le forcer à la regarder.

- Ce n'était pas toi, Corn. Ça devait arriver, tu n'y es pour rien. Oui ça l'aurait pu être toi, ça l'aurait pu être elle, ça l'aurait pu être moi à l'autre bout du monde! Tu ne l'as pas poussé sous cette voiture, tu n'as jamais souhaité sa mort! C'est tout à fait différent! Tu m'entends?

Il continuait de la fixer, sans expression, les lèvres entrouvertes, trop secoué pour répondre.

- Si… si tu préfères que je parte, je le ferai mais jamais je ne te laisserai croire que tu es en cause! Ne t'enfonce pas dans cette idée! Je ne te le permettrai pas! Je t'ai connu avant… et je t'ai connu après… et aucun de ses deux hommes ne méritent les maux dont tu t'accuses! Si tu veux que je parte, je…

La réduisant au silence, il couvrit sa bouche de ses lèvres en un baiser timide et tendre, tremblant des émotions et de tout l'amour qui irradiait de lui.

- Comment fais-tu, pour toujours dire les mots que j'ai besoin d'entendre?

Reconnaissant sa propre phrase, elle étouffa un léger rire à travers ses larmes alors qu'il capturait de nouveau ses lèvres avant de poser son front contre le sien.

- Je t'aime tellement, Kyoko…

Complètement soufflée par les émotions et par cet aveu, elle sentit ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise alors qu'il continuait de l'inonder de mots tendres, frôlant son visage avec le sien.

- Je sais que je peux être un danger pour toi… mais la vérité… c'est que je veux tellement te protéger de tout ce qui pourrait te blesser, je le souhaite tellement fort… que même si je pourrais en être la cause… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir te garder près de moi… Entre nos deux rencontres, Kyoko, je me suis vraiment perdu… Les moments où tu as traversé ma vie ont été ce que j'ai eu de plus beau… je…

Ce fut à son tour de sentir ses mots s'essouffler alors qu'elle posait timidement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

- Je t'aime, Ren, je t'aime plus que tout, depuis longtemps… peu importe ce qui se passe, je veux simplement que tu me laisses rester près de toi…

- Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt, souffla-t-il entre deux baisers, soulevé d'une joie qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible.

- Je… je n'ai pas ton expérience… Quand je suis devant toi, je me sens tellement maladroite.

- Je crois que tu ne saisis pas la situation, avoua-t-il en interrompant un instant les baisers de plus en plus passionnés. Te souviens-tu des difficultés que j'ai eues pendant la construction du personnage de Katsuki pour Dark Moon? À cette époque, je me suis sentit complètement perdu lorsque j'ai comprit que je n'arrivais pas à bien exprimer ces émotions, parce que je ne les avais jamais réellement expérimenté. J'ai alors comprit que toute ma vie, j'avais répondu aux attentes que les femmes avaient pour moi, je leur répondais en croyant que c'était la chose à faire. C'est à cette époque que j'ai tenté de comprendre l'amour, que je me suis mit à analyser mon propre comportement, mes propres réactions. C'est toi qui m'as fait comprendre que l'amour n'avait rien à voir avec ce que j'avais vécu! Je n'arrivais pas à répondre à ce que d'autres avaient pu ressentir pour moi… Mais… lorsque tu étais près de moi… c'était mon corps tout entier qui t'appelait de toutes ses forces. Je ressentais ce vide angoissant lorsque tu n'étais pas là, j'avais toujours ce besoin urgent de toi… et j'avais tellement envie que tu ressentes un jour ce besoin également… Jusque là, on m'avait aimé mais pour la première fois, c'est moi qui aimais… de toutes mes forces.

- Ren…

- Dès que j'ai comprit l'amour que j'avais pour toi… cette soif ne m'a plus lâché. Elle a grandit au fond de moi chaque jour, mais je ne voulais pas t'effrayer et je tenais trop à toi pour prendre le risque de te perdre. Si tu savais… si tu savais comment tu m'as torturé, comment j'ai dû apprendre à me contrôler, à cacher mes désirs…

- Je suis désolée, si j'avais sû…

- Non. C'est une bonne chose… ça m'a permit de découvrir la force de ce que je ressentais pour toi. Ça m'a permit de comprendre l'amour..., conclut-il avant capturer à nouveau ses lèvres. Si j'avais su, la nuit dernière… nous aurions dû avoir cette conversation plus tôt… j'aurais dû tout te dire avant mais… Kyoko, réalises-tu l'emprise que tu as sur moi? Je perds tout sens commun, je…

Se sentant à nouveau perdre pied, il abandonna sa bouche pour dévorer sa gorge, fouillant son corps de ses mains assoiffés, complètement fou de sentir son amour partagé, complètement fou de la sentir répondre aux mêmes désirs, complètement fou de la savoir enfin à lui! Posant un nouveau baiser contre sa nuque, il l'entendit gémir et, comme secoué, il la tira loin de lui pour figer son regard dans le sien.

- Ça! Tu vois... ce son… me fait totalement perdre la tête!

Il étouffa ses excuses en attrapa goulument ses lèvres, s'apprêta à glisser une main affamée le long de sa cuisse, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un cogne à porte.

- Caïn-san?

- … Qui a-t-il?

- Le directeur veut savoir si vous avez besoin de plus de temps ou si nous pouvons continuer?...

Hésitant, il posa un instant les yeux sur la femme devant lui, rougissante d'amour, les lèvres gonflées et humides de ses attaques, puis son regard tomba sur l'état de ses vêtements, complètement tâché du faux sang qu'il avait étendu sur elle, sans parler de son visage encore humide de larmes.

- J'arrive dans un instant, répondit-il d'une voix dure. Écoute, Kyoko, prend le temps de te remettre, prend quelque chose pour te changer et retourne à l'hôtel. Je finis ce tournage et je te rejoins.

- Mais…, protesta-t-elle en s'agrippant à lui. Je veux être là… si…

- Ne t'en fais pas, mon amour, tu m'as donné en quelques mots toute la force et le courage que je n'aurais jamais pu recevoir. Les autres scènes ne sont pas aussi exigeantes que celle-ci… et puis… tout est encore trop… si je t'aperçois près de moi, je n'aurais pas la force de me concentrer. Sans parler que si les autres te voient dans cet état, on va certainement m'amener à la police, conclut-il avec un petit rire.

Hésitante, elle hocha néanmoins la tête et il embrassa son front avec ferveur, tentant de contenir tout cet amour, tout ce désir, ce bonheur immense. Il passa tendrement une main dans ses cheveux, l'admira encore un instant, puis se leva enfin en l'aidant à faire de même. S'arrachant difficilement à elle, il posa une traînée de baisers sur son visage avant de la laisser aller.

- Prend le temps qu'il te faut avant de sortir. Personne ne viendra te déranger. On se revoit bientôt, je te le promets.

Elle acquiesça, plus confiante, l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de lui murmurait encore qu'elle l'aimait. Il la serra étroitement.

- Ne me dit pas des choses pareilles quand j'essaye de m'éloigner de toi. J'ai encore tellement de chose à te dire, tellement de questions à te poser!

Soupirant mais souriant, il se détacha enfin et sortit rapidement de la pièce.

* * *

_Si vous avez des suggestions ou des commentaires, je les attends avec impatience!_


	23. Chapter 23

_Amusez-vous bien pendant la lecture!  
_

_Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété._

**_ Je tenais simplement à écrire un petit remerciement parce que j'ai reçu quelques commentaires qui m'ont beaucoup touché. Malheureusement, dans certains cas, il n'y a pas l'option de pouvoir leur répondre, mais je tenais à vous envoyer mes plus profondes gratitudes pour toute ce bel enthousiasme et cette énergie magnifique! J'aime répondre à tous les commentaires qu'on me fait parce que c'est la moindre des choses, alors vous ne m'en empêcherai pas! mouahahah! Merciiiiii!*_**

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

Kyoko s'était couverte de l'une des amples chemises de la loge de l'acteur aussi bien qu'elle semblait presque porter une légère veste. Un choix étrange par rapport à la chaude température mais sa robe tâchée de rouge aurait bien plus affolé les passants.  
Le cœur encore ému des derniers évènements, elle resserra les pans de la chemise sur elle pour inspirer profondément le parfum musqué de son amour. À la fois rêveuse, pensive et excitée, elle marcha un moment dans les rues avant d'intercepter un taxi. Elle avait l'impression de flotter, bercée par les mots tendres qui résonnaient encore en elle, cajolée par les caresses qui hantaient sa peau. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à ce qu'elle avait entendu et elle attendait avec impatience le moment où Ren la rejoindrait. Elle avait besoin qu'il la rassure, qu'il l'inonde encore de belles paroles. La prise qui aurait dû leur prendre le plus de temps avait tellement été complété rapidement qu'elle espérait le revoir beaucoup plus vite que l'horaire l'avait prévu au départ.  
Grimpant dans le taxi, elle indiqua sa destination d'une petite voix, remarquant le regard intrigué que le chauffeur posa sur sa tenue. Professionnel, il ne posa aucune question, rassuré de sa mine réjouie et il se mit en route sans lui accorder plus d'attention. Elle n'affichait plus le caractère distant et hautain de Setsu, c'était le visage amoureux de Kyoko qui irradiait sous la perruque blonde et rose. Elle se tortillait les doigts de plaisir au souvenir de ses aveux. Pouvait-elle réellement y croire? Comme il lui avait dit avant qu'ils ne se séparent, il y avait encore tellement de choses à dire et de questions à poser.

Perdue dans ses rêves, elle arriva rapidement à l'hôtel sans s'en apercevoir, tendit l'argent au chauffeur et descendit presque en gambadant, resserrant la précieuse chemise contre elle. Elle passa dans l'entrée en un coup de vent léger, sans apercevoir les regards étonnés suivre son passage curieux et sans remarquer la présence familière accoudée sur un mur du fond. Ne tenant pas assez en place pour patienter sagement dans un ascenseur, elle s'élança joyeusement vers les escaliers sans distinguer le pas furtif qui la suivait jusqu'à son étage. Elle fouilla dans les poches de la chemise à la recherche de la clé de la chambre, planifiant déjà une bonne douche chaude, une tenue plus convenable, peut-être quelques courses en prévision d'un bon repas malgré les papillons qui lui occupaient déjà l'estomac.  
Elle inséra enfin la carte magnétique dans la fente et pénétra dans la chambre tout en jetant un regard curieux à son cellulaire. Elle fit un mouvement leste pour refermer la porte derrière elle et sursauta de sentir le battant percuter quelque chose et refuser obstinément de se refermer. Elle se retourna pour apercevoir la silhouette élancée du chanteur dans le cadre, tenant fermement la porte ouverte d'un mouvement de pied.

.

Caïn se laissa tomber dans sa chaise d'acteur en soupirant. Depuis son retour sur le plateau, il avait aussitôt attiré tous les regards. Ils se demandaient évidemment tous où se trouvait sa sœur, s'imaginant probablement le pire mais ça n'avait aucune importance. L'acteur était retourné dans son personnage hostile et personne ne viendrait lui demander des comptes. Même Murasame n'avait pas daigné s'approcher de lui depuis la scène terrifiante qu'il avait tournée en matinée, d'ailleurs il n'avait pas revu l'actrice aux cheveux blonds non plus. Il était surpris d'avoir retenu ces coups tout en les rendant assez réalistes pour la caméra parce que, à cet instant, il n'était même pas tout à fait conscient. Le directeur était tellement enthousiasme du réaliste de la scène qu'il avait pressé toute l'équipe de redoubler d'ardeur pour s'attaquer au reste du film. À cette allure, la journée serait terminée à une vitesse inattendue et cette éventualité le réjouissait. Malgré l'absence de Kyoko, il se surprit à contrôler aussi bien la noirceur de son rôle, comprenant parfaitement que c'était en relation directe avec les récents développements. Il rejeta sa tête vers l'avant pour dissimuler un sourire sous la cascade de ses cheveux sombres. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser son visage de son esprit, il se faisait une telle impatience de la retrouver.

_Kyoko… j'ai tellement besoin de t'entendre encore. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire à ce qui m'arrive._

N'y tenant plus, il jeta un regard autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'on ne lui accordait pas trop d'attention, puis il sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro. La tonalité retentit à ses oreilles, mais aucune réponse.

_Elle devrait pourtant être arrivé à l'hôtel… peut-être est-elle sous la douche._

Cette raison était tout à fait plausible mais, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Soupirant, il mit son inquiétude sur la faute de l'impatiente.

_Elle devrait vite voir qu'elle a un appel manqué._

Il se laissa retomber vers l'arrière, fermant les yeux, refoulant ses sourires, rejouant inlassablement leur conversation dans sa tête. Il avait bien failli tout briser entre elle et lui après sa réaction au tournage mais, au final, tout c'était arrangé au mieux. C'était réellement inespéré…

_Ses mots… jamais je n'aurais cru les entendre, jamais je n'aurais cru que quelqu'un trouverait un jour le moyen de… Puis-je réellement croire que toute cette souffrance est derrière moi? J'ai l'impression que toutes les barrières sont brisées, je me sens tellement… différent…_

La voix du directeur le tira de ses pensées, il lui répondit d'un regard blasé et se leva, jetant un dernier regard à son téléphone avant de se rediriger sur le plateau.

.

Shô entra dans la chambre comme s'il retournait chez lui, ignorant totalement la silhouette qui reculait à chacun de ses pas nonchalants. Presque amusé, il observa la chambre fraichement nettoyée par les employés de l'hôtel, particulièrement les deux lits.

- Seule?

Le ton était mesquin. Kyoko ne pu lui répondre, encore sous le choc de cette apparition et elle serrait obstinément la chemise contre elle, tourmentée par le souvenir de leurs dernières rencontres. Néanmoins, cette fois, deux éléments différaient des entrevues précédentes. La première était que Kyoko se sentait soutenu par une immense force, comme si ce qui venait de se passer avec Ren venait de la transformer. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, elle se sentait le courage de braver cet homme, parce qu'elle sentait que c'était maintenant inévitable et parce qu'elle voulait enfin en finir. Le deuxième élément qui lui permettait de conserver un calme apparent était que l'expression de Shô n'avait rien à voir avec les explosions de colère précédentes. Certes, elle décelait encore une voile sombre émanant de lui et son sourire n'avait rien de tendre mais elle le sentait beaucoup plus ne contrôle de ses émotions.  
Elle frémit lorsqu'il entra totalement dans la chambre et referma sèchement la porte d'un coup de talon. Il la détailla sans aucune pudeur, arquant les sourcils comme s'il voulait donner l'impression qu'il se moquait d'elle mais la colère flottait visiblement à la surface.

- Un autre personnage? Ça devient une habitude… c'est à se demander si tu supportes encore ton propre reflet pour changer aussi souvent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?, répliqua-t-elle le plus durement possible.

Mais le chanteur l'ignora totalement, trop absorbé par sa tenue. Natsu l'avait certainement choqué par sa sensualité mais ce personnage lui correspondait définitivement plus. Il ne possédait pas ce côté hautain qui l'irritait tellement, le remplaçant par une touche rebelle qu'il reconnaissait dans son propre personnage public. Par contre, cette chemise d'homme gâchait réellement tout le tableau et il mourrait d'envie de voir le genre de tenue qu'elle dissimulait.

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de pouvoir discuter avec toi dernièrement. Ton personnage au studio ne m'a pas rendu les choses faciles.

- Lorsque tu es venu à l'appartement tu ne semblais pas non plus très… abordable.

Kyoko sentit le jeune homme se crisper sous l'accusation.

- Comment devrais-je réagir en apprenant ton comportement stupide de vierge offensée? Tu fais une montagne avec toute cette histoire et ça m'a rendu…

Le ton monta involontairement et Shô passa une main sur son visage pour se calmer.

- Une interdiction de t'approcher… quelle bêtise! Et je suppose que c'est son idée?

- Mon agence a prit des dispositions pour que…

- Oh tais-toi! Et c'est ton agence qui t'a placé chez lui, peut-être?

- Ce ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'avais pas…

- Ce ne serait pas arrivé si tu étais resté à ta place! Tu voulais attirer l'attention? Voilà c'est fait! Tu te fais harceler, tu tournes des publicités ridicules et tu te laisses manipuler par des idiots! Cette histoire d'actrice, ça ne crée que des problèmes!

Le ton était encore monté et ses nerfs commençaient encore à craquer. Il s'était avancé vers elle jusqu'à saisir brutalement la chemise qu'elle serrait tellement fort et l'arracha violemment pour découvrir la robe couverte de tâches rouges.

.

Ren ne posait même pas les yeux sur le repas qu'un employé avait été désigné pour lui apporter. Le pauvre jeune homme avait posé la livraison en tremblant et était sortit sans un mot, suffoquant sous le silence et la tension qui émanait de l'acteur.  
Il tournait et retournait nerveusement son téléphone entre ses doigts, les sourcils froncés et les gestes nerveux. Il ouvrit une nouvelle fois le cellulaire et composa le même numéro qui ne répondait toujours pas. Ça n'avait plus rien de normal… Elle aurait dû répondre, elle aurait dû rappeler.  
N'y tenant plus, il composa un autre numéro sur le clavier et portant l'appareil à son oreille.

- C'est moi, salua-t-il simplement, conscient de sa couverture.

- Y aurait-il un problème?, lui répondit la voix intriguée du président.

- Je n'arrive plus à la rejoindre.

- N'est-elle pas avec toi?

- Oui, mais… il s'est passé quelque chose et je lui ait conseillé de retourner à l'hôtel, je n'ai pas réfléchit…

- Elle n'aurait jamais dû te quitter! Je contacte les agents dans le secteur et je te rappelle.

Fermant le combiné, Ren laissa retomber lourdement sa tête sur ses poings serrés. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide? Il ne restait qu'à espérer qu'ils s'alarmaient pour rien. Il sentait tous les muscles de son corps se crisper douloureusement à l'idée qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête foncer vers leur hôtel, mais il n'avait même pas la certitude qu'elle s'y était rendu. Il se sentait tellement impuissant que ça le rendait complètement fou! Il fallait que ce soit une erreur, il fallait que le président le rappelle pour lui dire qu'elle s'était endormit ou que la batterie de son cellulaire était morte, il le fallait!  
Il jeta un regard à l'heure. Il devait bientôt commencer le tournage d'une dernière scène avant de pouvoir partir mais il ne se sentait absolument pas la force, ni la patience, de se concentrer.

_Je t'en prie, Kyoko… s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne pourrai jamais… je ne pourrai plus jamais…_

.

Tremblante, elle tenta de s'accrocher à ce qui restait de la chemise comme s'il s'agissait des bras de Ren lui-même pendant que son ami d'enfance la détaillait avec dégoût, imaginant les pires scénarios quant à la provenance de ses tâches.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es devenu…?, marmonna-t-il en grimaçant. Tu perds totalement le contrôle…

- Sors d'ici!

- Tu n'essayes même pas de te défendre?

- Me défendre contre quoi? Tu n'écoutes rien! Peu importe ce que je dis, tu n'écoutes rien! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux? Laisse moi enfin tranquille!

Kyoko était complètement bouleversée, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il rentre à nouveau dans un éclat de colère, perdue de ne pas comprendre ce qui le mettait dans un tel état. Mais, manifestement, Shô tentait de conserver un certain contrôle. Encore une fois, il passa une main sur son visage en étouffant quelques jurons, puis, entre ses doigts, il l'observa encore dans cette tenue. Ça le remuait en dedans de la voir aussi différente, le visage défait, comme si elle était tâché de violence. Il voulait simplement que… tout redevienne comme avant…  
D'un mouvement nerveux, il se débarrassa de sa veste et lui lança, le visage épuisé.

- Met ça.

Attrapant le tissu, Kyoko le dévisagea sans comprendre.

- Enfile-la. On rentre.

- Rentrez où?

- À la maison. On arrête toute cette histoire.

- Je ne rentrerai pas avec toi, Shô.

De nouveau, elle sentit le chanteur se crisper et il lui lança un regard mélangé de fureur et de désespoir. Il semblait être à bout de force, enragé qu'elle ne comprenne pas, elle qui comprenait toujours tout sans qu'il ait à le dire, et ça le rendait encore plus fou. On aurait dit que sa poitrine allait exploser sous les tensions d'une guerre interne qu'il livrait avec toute sa volonté. Complètement abasourdie, elle le regardait près à éclater, jusqu'à ce qu'une idée folle vint éclairer son raisonnement.

- Shô… pourquoi voudrais-tu que je rentre?

Elle avait posé la question avec une douceur qui la surprit elle-même.

- Ça suffit! Ça suffit!, marmonna-t-il inlassablement comme s'il tentait de se convaincre.

Il voulait tellement qu'elle le comprenne, qu'il n'ait pas à s'expliquer mais, en même temps, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le sache vulnérable. Elle était la seule à pouvoir voir ainsi au fond de lui mais…

- Shô…

- Tu ne penses qu'à toi!, s'écria-t-il enfin, le regard tremblant d'émotions. Moi aussi je suis partit, moi aussi j'ai tout laissé derrière moi! Ma maison, mes parents, toute ma vie! La seule chose qu'il me reste … c'est toi!

Les mots avaient éclaté du plus profond de son cœur, résonnant comme un grondement, le laissant tremblant sous le regard médusé de la jeune actrice.

- Si… si tu ne reviens pas, j'aurai vraiment tout laissé derrière moi… je n'aurai vraiment plus personne pour comprendre…

Kyoko réprima un hoquet de surprise en voyant l'homme s'écrouler au sol, refoulant les larmes en serrant la mâchoire. Cet homme si fier et arrogant venait de s'écrouler au sol en avouant qu'il avait besoin d'elle. C'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que son cœur recevait un choc pareil. Ren n'était plus cet acteur irréprochable et tellement solide, et Shô n'était plus cet enfant de riche égocentrique. Le chanteur venait de briser le masque et elle retrouvait, pendant un instant, l'expression sincère qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de l'accompagné. Hésitante, elle tenta de sortir de son état pétrifié et fit un mouvement dans sa direction. Elle était terrifiée mais aussi très secouée de voir son ami d'enfance dans une telle position. Derrière l'image éclatante qu'elle avait aperçue sur scène lors de ses prestations, il se sentait atrocement seul… Elle s'était construite une vie de son côté, mais lui n'avait pas réussit à tisser des liens comme elle.  
Avec précaution, elle posa une main sur son dos, comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt pour Ren, mais cette fois-ci rien ne se passa. Encouragée, elle se glissa aux côtés du jeune homme et le prit dans ses bras. Elle le sentit s'accrocher brutalement à elle, camouflant obstinément son visage à la manière d'un enfant.  
Elle n'avait pas comprit. Elle n'avait jamais vu la situation sous cet angle. Elle avait toujours cru que Shô s'était enfuit de chez lui pour vivre son rêve mais elle n'avait jamais songé à tout ce qu'il laissait derrière. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour afficher ces sentiments mais cette fois, il n'avait pas pu y échapper. Pendant un instant, malgré la haine et la rancune, elle redevint cette amie qui le connaissait si bien et qui prenait soin de lui. Elle le serrait avec une tendresse maternelle pendant qu'il s'agrippait jusqu'à lui laisser des marques sur les bras.

- Shô, murmura-t-elle tendrement. Tu es partit pour réaliser ton rêve mais ce que tu as construit est tellement plus grand que ça. Tu t'épanouies à travers la musique et tu deviens quelqu'un d'autre, tu te transformes parce que c'est ça avancer dans la vie. Je fais partit de ce que tu laisses derrière toi pour devenir plus fort. Tu dois lâcher prise si tu veux devenir l'homme que tu as toujours rêvé d'être, celui que tu construits lentement. Mais ce n'est pas à travers moi que tu le feras…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors avec fracas sur deux agents de sécurité mais Kyoko leva aussitôt le bras pour leur faire signe de s'arrêter pendant que Shô resserrait sa prise sur elle. Pendant un instant, ils restèrent tous immobiles. Puis les agents semblèrent se détendre en voyant les sanglots secouer le corps du jeune homme. Kyoko abaissa son bras au moment où Lory apparaissait lui aussi dans le cadre de porte, le regard affolé. Il prit un moment pour comprendre avant de soupirer devant le regard communicatif de Kyoko. Le président laissa toute la pression retomber et appuya son dos contre le mur du couloir. Il fit signe à ses employés de patienter et les deux hommes se postèrent de chaque côté de la porte, dans le couloir, pendant que le président restait seul à les surveiller, en silence.

* * *

_Si vous avez des suggestions ou des commentaires, je les attends avec impatience!_


	24. Chapter 24

_Amusez-vous bien pendant la lecture!  
_

_Les personnages et l'histoire ne sont pas ma propriété._

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

Ren sentait sa gorge lui bruler douloureusement au rythme de sa course. Il avait reçu un message du président pendant qu'il quittait le plateau en vitesse, le mot disait simplement qu'elle allait bien et qu'ils étaient à l'hôtel. Il aurait nettement préféré que Lory l'appelle et lui explique la situation parce que ce message était définitivement trop court et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer les pires scénarios. Son taxi était resté coincé dans le trafic et, n'y tenant plus, il avait jeté ce qu'il devait au chauffeur en grognant pour s'élancer sur la route. Maintenant, il parcourait l'entrée de l'hôtel à toute vitesse, vers les escaliers.  
Que c'était-il passé? Allait-elle vraiment bien? Elle fallait absolument qu'elle aille bien!  
Il déboucha dans le couloir de son étage, cherchant péniblement son souffle, jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur la silhouette du président, adossé au mur face à la porte ouverte, et sur les agents qui patientaient en regardant le sol. Perplexe et inquiet, il avança vers le groupe d'un pas rapide mais Lory l'aperçu et lui fit un signe de se calmer et de garder le silence. Comme pour prévenir un comportement impulsif, il posa sa main sur le bras de l'acteur au moment où celui-ci jetait un regard dans la chambre.

Il ne su pas exactement comment il se sentait devant cette scène. Plusieurs émotions lui compressaient sa poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'une seule se propage lentement en lui.

Elle allait bien.

Toujours retenu par le président, Ren ne fit aucun mouvement lorsque son regard croisa les yeux suppliants de la jeune fille. Les voir ainsi enlacé lui avait momentanément explosé le cœur mais, en croisant son regard, il avait reprit son calme. Elle n'était pas en danger, elle n'était pas blessée, au seul inconvénient qu'elle tenait le chanteur dans ses bras, tous les deux effondrés au sol. De faibles sanglots secouaient encore le corps voûté et elle ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir peur, alors Ren se défit de l'emprise du président et s'installa lentement près de lui, prenant conscience de la situation. La tempête était retombée…  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que cette crise angoissante était finit. Ils se disaient simplement au revoir. Il était encore profondément choqué de les voir ainsi enlacés, mais ce qu'il reconnaissait dans les yeux de son amour, il l'avait aussitôt comprit. Les bras autour de lui, elle continuait de le fixer par-dessus l'épaule du chanteur, en une conversation muette et rassurante. Ren soupira silencieusement en laissa péniblement retomber toute la pression qui s'était entassé en lui au court de dernières heures.

Il n'avait aucune sympathie pour cet homme mais il reconnaissait que cette étape était nécessaire. C'était étrangement soulageant de les voir ainsi.

Après un instant, les doigts de Shô se délièrent enfin, les tremblements avaient cessé et les larmes ne coulaient plus. Ren se releva pour s'éloigner légèrement dans le couloir, préférant leur laisser ce moment plutôt que d'assister à une scène trop émouvante pour ses nerfs. Sans un mot, le chanteur prit sa veste, le visage fondu vers le bas, n'osant toujours pas lui faire face. Kyoko ne savait pas quoi ajouter mais elle le sentait apaisé. Il marcha vers la sortie sans rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne enfin et la regarde. Comme cette fois où elle n'avait pas reconnu cette immense colère en lui quelque jour plus tôt, l'expression qu'il afficha à cet instant lui sembla tout aussi inconnue. Il devait réellement quelqu'un d'autre, tout comme elle. Les deux êtres qui se fixaient à cet instant n'était plus les amis d'enfance qu'ils avaient été, ou cru être. Il lui sourit en silence dans un mélange de reconnaissance et de nostalgie, avant de lui jeter un regard moqueur à sa tenue avant de soupirer et de sortir. D'accord… Pas tout à fait quelqu'un d'autre…  
Les agents de sécurité le laissèrent passer sans réagir et le président suivit d'un regard songeur avant de se tourner vers Kyoko avec un sourire satisfait.

- On dirait bien que notre problème est résolu.

Encore légèrement secouée, Kyoko hocha la tête en savourant cette étonnante liberté qui se déployait dans son cœur. Un vieux poids venait de se déloger de son cœur et elle n'en respirait que mieux. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il dise quelque chose, à ce qu'il s'excuse ou qu'il s'explique, c'était encore beaucoup trop tôt, mais Shô deviendrait définitivement quelqu'un capable de le faire… un jour.

À cet instant, Ren apparu dans le cadre de porte, un léger sourire aux lèvres, rassuré et fier de la sentir toujours aussi forte. Oubliant totalement la présence des autres, elle se précipita dans ses bras pendant qu'il faisait justement un pas pour la rejoindre. Il la serra étroitement contre lui en plongeant sa tête dans son cou, inspirant autant que possible le parfum rassurant qui émanait d'elle.  
Le visage du président s'éclaira d'un large sourire ravi et fit discrètement signe aux deux hommes qu'ils pouvaient disposer. Il observa encore un court instant le couple enlacé, satisfait du dénouement, referma la porte et s'éloigna aussi sans un mot, la tête déjà pleine de nouveaux projets.

Kyoko sentit les lèvres de l'homme qu'elle aimait courir à travers ses cheveux et elle se blottit plus tendrement contre lui. C'était tellement bon d'être ainsi, près de lui, loin de tout le reste.

- Je suis vraiment soulagé que toute cette histoire soit finit, murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

- Moi aussi.

- Tu vas bien?, demanda-t-il en posant un regard inquiet sur sa chemise déchirée.

- Oui, parfaitement bien, ne t'en fait pas. Il ne m'a pas fait de mal.

S'arrachant à ses bras, il l'observa un moment avec amusement.

- Tu devrais vraiment aller te changer… tout ce faux sang me donne vraiment des frissons.

Kyoko eu un petit rire et s'éloigna de lui pour traverser la pièce et aller dénicher quelque chose à enfiler. Ren la suivit rêveusement du regard, se permettant enfin ouvertement de se laisser hypnotiser par présence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans la salle de bain où elle ouvrit aussitôt l'eau de la douche. Elle se tourna pour fermer la porte mais se retrouva face à face avec le bel acteur qui la caressant d'un regard brûlant qui la fit chavirer. Muette, le souffle coupé, elle s'immobilisa totalement sous l'expression de l'homme devant elle, ils étaient complètement absorbés dans une contemplation commune et un tourbillon de pensés et de souvenirs qui se bousculaient en eux. Elle le vit lever une main pour venir effleurer doucement sa joue, suivant la ligne fine de sa mâchoire jusqu'à la courbe de ses lèvres. Il l'observait bouger légèrement la tête pour suivre le mouvement de ses doigts sur elle, fermant les yeux pour se perdre dans la douceur du contact. Il la touchait avec une tellement délicatesse, comme si elle allait se briser à son simple touché. La nuit dernière, la passion avait embrasé leurs corps dans un ultime effort de résistance et, plus tôt, leur amour s'était enfin délivré de leurs cœurs essoufflés, mais, maintenant, ces deux éléments engourdissaient leurs gestes et les laissait palpitant de pouvoir à nouveau se retrouver.  
Ren l'observait et la touchait avec admiration, contemplant chaque courbe, chaque texture, pendant qu'elle se laissait aveuglément guidé. Elle sentit ses doigts flotter sur son épaule, déplaçant les bretelles de la robe, pour glisser le long de son bras, laissant une traînée chaude sur sa peau. Tendrement, il prit ses mains dans les siennes et les monta jusqu'à ses lèvres, baisant chacun de ses doigts avec ferveur. Se mordant la lèvre, elle tentait de contrôler les battements affolés de son cœur pendant qu'elle sentait sa bouche se poser sur ses mains tremblantes. Elle rencontra ses yeux, rivés sur elle, chargés d'une émotion intense qui l'inonda aussitôt.

- Je t'aime tellement…, souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser avec la même douceur, avec la même patiente amoureuse d'un homme qui tente de savourer chaque battement de cœur qu'il réveille chez celle qu'il aime.

Elle répondit au mouvement de ses lèvres avec un désir tremblant, hypnotisée par cette danse sensuelle et par ses mots qui l'avaient tant effrayée autrefois. La chasteté du baiser commença à fondre lorsque les mains de la jeune fille s'agrippèrent à chandail de l'homme devant elle, le soulevant lentement au dessus de sa tête pour dévoiler la peau de son torse qu'elle était encore avide de parcourir. Elle posa fiévreusement ses mains sur son corps chaud, acheva le charme, la mince limite de la retenue. Tout le soulagement, la peur et le désir contracté en lui se fusionnèrent furieusement en reconnaissant les réactions qu'il réveillait en elle. De plus en plus impatients de retrouver cette fièvre qu'ils avaient partagé la vieille, impatients de reconnecter après l'angoisse des dernières heures, ils achevèrent de se dévêtir dans un ardant jeu de caresses affamées jusqu'à ce qu'il la soulève et l'entraîne sous les jets d'eau chaude. Elle se sentit étourdi par la chaleur, engourdi par ses caresses voluptueuses et par les assauts des gouttes qui accompagnaient ses mouvements. Ren continuait d'explorer chaque parcelle de son corps, captivé par le ruissellement sur sa peau lisse, par l'éclat humide sur ses lèvres et ses cils, par les sons qu'il attisait en elle avec voracité. Il remontait les doigts le long de sa cuisse pour rencontrer la courbe ferme de ses fesses alors qu'il sentait ses petites mains s'accrocher fébrilement à son cou. Échappant un grognement rauque, il la souleva de terre pour la maintenir contre lui. Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Il goûtait chaque parcelle de peau, s'abreuvait de chaque gémissement qui vibrait en lui, submergé de passion lorsqu'il l'entendait souffler son nom.

- Ren…

Il s'abandonna à elle comme elle le fit pour lui, complètement chavirés, entraînés dans un tourbillon de sensations exquises. Fusionnés presque désespérément, s'accrochant à l'autre comme s'ils allaient encore se perdre, comme pour réaliser que c'était enfin vrai. Ils s'appartenaient et se rejoignirent dans un accord incroyable, jusqu'à les laisser essoufflés et sans force, se parcourant encore de caresses frissonnantes.

Fermant les yeux pour reprendre son souffle, Ren appuya un instant sa tête contre le mur de la douche pour reprendre un peu de force, serrant toujours le corps chaud blottit contre lui. Il la souleva enfin doucement et la porta jusqu'au lit, refusant de s'en séparer même pour la sécher. Il l'enveloppa avec lui sous les draps, et essuya tendrement l'eau qui glissait encore sur elle, effaçant les frissons de son corps qui se remettait doucement de tant de sensations, pendant qu'elle l'observait la combler de gestes tendres. Lorsqu'il eu finit, elle se blottit à nouveau contre lui, enfouissant sa tête au creux de son cou.

- Comment as-tu su?

Elle releva doucement la tête à la question de son amant, ne comprenant pas immédiatement.

- Comment as-tu su pour Corn?

- C'est cette soirée-là, murmura-t-elle en rougissant, où je t'ai entendu dire mon prénom pour la première fois. Tu as changé avec les années mais je n'aurais jamais pu oublier la manière dont tu prononçais mon nom. Je n'ai rien pu te dire sur le moment, mais j'étais certaine de ne pas me tromper…

- J'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt, confit-il en la serrant plus étroitement.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait?

- Et briser tous tes précieux souvenirs? Je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre. Hé puis… je ne voulais te décevoir. Comme tu l'as mentionné, j'ai beaucoup changé, je n'ai plus rien à voir avec et enfant…

- Ne dit pas ça. Je reconnais encore toute la bonté de Corn en toi, tu as seulement ouvert tes ailes, tu es devenu un homme tellement plus fort… je suis tellement fière de toi.

- Je ne suis pas aussi fort que tu peux le croire, Kyoko. Tu as pu en faire l'expérience…

- Mais cette ombre fait aussi partit de toi, dit-elle en posant un baiser sur son torse. Je n'aurais jamais peur de quelque chose venant de toi.

Ren se déplaça et vint poser sa tête contre son ventre chaud et il la sentit glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux en une caresse sécurisante.

- Je rêve depuis si longtemps de pouvoir être ainsi, près de toi…

- Pourquoi avoir tant attendu?

- Pour plusieurs raisons… tout d'abord parce que c'était compliqué pour moi d'entreprendre quelque chose d'aussi intime en tant que Tsuruga Ren alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une identité passagère. Je n'étais pas encore près à faire face à mon passé… et tant que je ne le faisais pas, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être proche de quelqu'un…

- Et cette lycéenne?

Refrénant un fou rire, il leva la tête vers elle, toujours appuyé contre son ventre, la fixant d'un regard amusé et brillant à travers les mèches sombres.

- Tu ne serais pas aux études, si je ne m'abuse?

Le visage de Kyoko s'empourpra aussitôt en comprenant son erreur, embarrassée d'avoir pu être envieuse d'une fausse idée. Ren ne pu retenir son rire devant son expression.

- Quand on repense à tout ce qu'on s'est dit, c'est vraiment incroyable qu'aucun de nous n'ait compris.

- C'est toi qui a su avant… quand tu as comprit que j'étais dans la mascotte. En plus, tu es venu me poser des questions embarrassantes sans rien me dire, marmonna-t-elle en boudant.

- C'est toi qui étais caché dans cette mascotte au départ, dit-il en continuant de rire. Quand je repense à ce que tu m'as dit, essayant de me convaincre de _la_ séduire.

- Ren, arrête!, marmonna-t-elle de nouveau en tentant de se dissimuler sous les draps.

Elle le sentit se relever et retirer doucement le tissu de son visage, le regard incroyablement tendre.

- Ne cache plus ton visage, Kyoko. Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de secret entre nous… plus de costume… je veux pouvoir te regarder dans les yeux aussi souvent que possible… pouvoir te parler de tout… t'écouter…

Il posa un baiser tendre sur sa gorge pendant qu'elle relevait la tête pour lui laisser un accès total à son cou.

- Te toucher…

Il continua de descendre pour déposer un autre baiser.

- T'aimer…

Un autre baiser.

- Du plus profond de cœur…

* * *

_Si vous avez des suggestions ou des commentaires, je les attends avec impatience!_


	25. Chapter 25

_Amusez-vous bien pendant la lecture!  
_

_Les personnages et l'histoire ne sont pas ma propriété._

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

Lorsque Kyoko ouvrit les yeux, elle entendit vaguement quelques bruits derrière elle. Son corps refusait paresseusement de lui répondre, épousant docilement le contour soyeux des draps, comme une seconde peau, lourd de sommeil et de chaleur. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure ou de la journée, elle n'avait conscience que de son estomac qui se plaignait silencieusement et de cette présence qui manquait près d'elle. Elle entendit quelques murmures derrière elle et le son de la porte qui se referme. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour apercevoir Ren, vêtu d'un simple pantalon, ramener un plateau bien garnit du couloir. Il était extraordinairement beau. Son corps était à la fois fin et puissant, les épaules larges, la peau ferme sur les muscles bien définis. Elle se remémorait toute la force et la douceur de ce corps qui l'avait enveloppé quelques instants plus tôt. Chacun de ses traits reflétaient un charisme et une sensualité troublante, et leur nouveau lien semblait décupler cet effet sur elle. En l'apercevant bouger, il eu un sourire tendre.

- J'ai pensé que tu ne voudrais pas sauter un autre repas alors j'ai prit l'initiative de commander quelque chose.

Kyoko sursauta en ramenant les draps vers elle.

- Mais quelle heure est-il? C'est vrai qu'il doit être passé midi… Oh j'ai… je suis désolée!

- Nous faisons l'expérience de l'expression « vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche », la rassura-t-il en la rejoignant pour l'embrasser, mais je me doutais que ton conscience allait vite refaire surface. Et puis d'ailleurs… tu dois avoir besoin de reprendre des forces…

Le visage de la jeune fille s'enflamma à l'insinuation susurré à son oreille et Ren rit de sa réaction. Elle bégayait pour trouver une réponse qui sorte de ce contexte mais il lui avait définitivement embrouillé l'esprit. Depuis le départ de Shô et du président, ils avaient passé toute l'après-midi au lit à se livrer des secrets, à se confesser, à s'aimer, à se découvrir. Kyoko s'était laissé entraîné sur un chemin qui lui était totalement inconnu, complètement ensorcelée, vivant cette nouvelle relation, à la fois, dans une complicité et une passion, qui l'avaient terrifié jusque là. Mais Ren la conduisait et lui enseignait tendrement, l'éveillant comme si elle n'avait vécu qu'à moitié. Elle ne voulait plus avoir peur d'être quitté, savoir qu'il lui était possible de se faire aimer d'un homme tel que Ren lui donnait la force de pouvoir tout affronter. Une incroyable force grandissait en elle, précieusement, avec tout l'éclat de l'amour.

Ren s'était levé un instant et avait ramené avec lui le mystérieux plateau. Outre un repas léger fournit par l'hôtel, une large boite reposait sur le dessus. Visiblement heureux de sa surprise, l'acteur la posa devant son amante avant de venir se placer derrière d'elle, pressé de retrouver le contact de sa peau.

- J'espère que tu as faim, murmura-t-il en la blottissant contre lui, les lèvres déjà perdues dans sur sa nuque.

Curieuse, et un peu intimidée par la grosseur de la boite, Kyoko hésita avant de l'ouvrir, trop consciente que les écarts monétaires de Caïn ne tombaient pas du ciel. Elle ouvrit prudemment le couvercle pour finalement y entrevoir une large sélection de plusieurs petites pâtisseries fines. Des babas au rhum, des petites charlottes, des mille-feuilles, des opéras, des paris brest, des éclairs, des tiramisus, des crèmes, des mousses, des fruits, la boite regorgeait d'un large assortiment de bouchées tentatrices crémeuses et sucrées. Abasourdie et émerveillée, Kyoko contemplait les desserts, sans oser les toucher.

- Ils viennent de cette boulangerie où je nous aie acheté des croissants un matin. J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de goûter ce genre de chose, alors j'ai pensé que le moment s'y prêtait bien.

- Je… je… … Je ne pourrai jamais manger tout ça!

- Ne t'en fait pas, rit Ren en prenant un éclair. Je n'ai commandé que des petites portions pour goûter un peu de tout et puis, je ne suis pas particulièrement gourmand mais certaines de ses pâtisseries sont étonnement légères, ça se mange tout seul.

Il posa la petite pâte feuilletée sur le bout des lèvres rosées de la jeune fille, l'invitant à prendre une bouchée pendant qu'il la dévorait littéralement des yeux. Satisfait de l'effet de sa surprise, il admirait inlassablement cette expression de plaisir, cette lueur d'excitation et de reconnaissance qui ne brillait que dans ses prunelles ambrés. Elle prit une bouchée timide du dessert et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise devant la saveur mais aussi de découvrir la délicieuse crème cachée au centre. Hypnotisé, il l'observa pendant qu'elle utilisait son doigt pour glisser naïvement un peu de crème pâtissière de l'éclair jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il sentait déjà un puissant frisson le saisir en voyant sa langue nettoyer innocemment la crème au bout de son doigt pour ensuite revenir glisser sur ses lèvres, les humectant avec sensualité. Souhaitant la laisser profiter de sa surprise, il fit un effort incroyable pour plonger la tête dans son cou et s'empêcher de l'observer, convaincu que son regard devait trahir les désirs qu'elle éveillait en lui avec tellement de passion. Totalement inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle produisait, Kyoko butinait les pâtisseries comme une enfant émerveillée, posant plusieurs questions sur ce qu'elle goûtait, capturant chaque saveur en souvenir inoubliable.

- C'est tellement bon, Ren!, soufflait-elle sans remarquer les grincements étouffés de l'acteur pour qui cette simple phrase rajoutait un poids de plus à sa torture personnelle. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel…

- C'est de la cuisine française. Je suis étonné que mon père ne t'en ait pas fait découvrir lors de son séjour, il en raffole.

Résigné et déterminé à se calmer, Ren prit une bouchée d'un opéra pour se changer les idées et tomba sur l'expression figée de Kyoko qui ne comprenait visiblement pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Il y eu un moment de silence entre les deux amoureux, l'un cherchant la raison de cette stupeur et l'autre encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle pensait avoir comprit.

- Ne me dit pas que tu as cuisiné absolument tous les repas pendant qu'il était ici? Vous n'êtes même pas sortit dîner une seule fois?

Le visage de Kyoko lentement prenait des allures dramatiques, au fur et à mesure que l'idée se construisait dans sa tête, mais aucune son de sortait de sa bouche. Ren laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule, découragé, et comprit son erreur.

- Kyoko… tu avais comprit que j'étais Corn… mais tu avais fait le lien entre Kuon et Corn, n'est-ce pas?

- Noooooooooooooooon! Tu… Alors… Non!

- Tu n'avais pas songé aux raisons pour lesquels j'avais changé de nom pour Ren?

- Non! Je … je croyais juste que… Corn n'était peut-être pas le nom le plus flatteur pour le domaine du divertissement…

- Ça, je te l'accorde, affirma-t-il en souriant. Non, en fait, c'est parce que mon père est Kuu Hizuri.

- Père!, s'écria la jeune fille, encore sous le choc, le visage encore dramatique, tentant désespérément de relier les informations dans sa tête.

- Vu les circonstances… je crois qu'il comprendra si tu l'appelles autrement tu sais…

- Oh! Oui! Pardon… Je n'avais pas réalisé… Et quand j'ai joué Kuon devant toi… Tu… Je suis désolée! J'ai…

- J'étais tout à fait sincèrement quand je disais que tu avais bien synchronisé tes sentiments avec ceux du jeune Kuon.

- C'est parce que j'avais basé mon personnage sur Corn…, marmonna-t-elle, en mode Mio. C'est de la triche…

- Absolument pas. Je n'ai jamais parlé de ma famille avec toi et encore moins de ma relation avec mon père, ni en tant que Corn, ni en tant que Ren. Ta compréhension de cette relation n'est dû qu'à toi seule et cette incroyable perception que tu as pour comprendre les gens. Sans mentionner ton talent d'actrice.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée, s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant violemment, tu as du être choqué de me voir interpréter ton propre rôle… devant ton propre père… Oh mon dieu je suis horrible!

- Absolument pas, la rassura-t-il en riant. D'ailleurs c'était son idée. J'étais vraiment étonné de voir que tu pouvais aussi bien me comprendre et je crois que mon père t'a été profondément reconnaissant de lui témoigner certaines pensées que je ne pouvais pas exprimer par moi-même. Je te suis également très reconnaissant d'avoir pu transmettre ce message pour moi, alors que j'en étais encore incapable.

Kyoko rougit et se calma au compliment, mais elle semblait encore pleine de questions qu'elle ne se sentait pas le droit de poser. Conciliant, Ren prit une pâtisserie pour la porter encore une fois jusqu'à sa petite bouche rose.

- Si nous continuons de manger, je pourrais te raconter toute l'histoire si tu veux.

Hochant vigoureusement la tête, Kyoko se fourra la pâtisserie dans la bouche et se positionna face à l'acteur, les yeux ronds et brillants de curiosité, trop enthousiasme à l'idée de retrouver les deux personnages qui lui inspiraient le plus d'admiration dans la même histoire.  
Ren s'était retourné les évènements milles fois dans sa tête, et c'était toujours difficile pour lui de repenser à son départ, mais l'expression de Kyoko était d'un tel intérêt qu'il se prit même plaisir à lui raconter. Les zones d'ombre passaient rapidement et il se surprenait à détailler les souvenirs heureux, désireux d'attiser cette petite étincelle de fierté qu'il percevait dans son regard. Il avait de l'estime pour le personnage de Tsuruga Ren qu'il avait créé mais, il commençait à prendre conscience de l'ensemble prodigieusement complexe. La part d'ombre qu'il avait toujours considéré comme étant la base de son existence n'était en fait qu'un fragment et non la source. Quand il eu finit son récit, les pâtisseries avaient presque toutes disparus et Kyoko le regardait fixement, un oreiller blottit contre son ventre, enveloppée dans les draps du lit.

- Et… si tu m'as tout raconté, à moi, c'est parce que tu te sens près à redevenir Kuon?

- Je ne sais pas… je sais seulement que j'étais près à te le dire à toi.

Se sentant soudainement caline, elle vint se blottir contre lui, prenant toute la conscience du poids de cette confession pour lui.

- Tu es réellement la personne la plus forte que je connaisse.

Ren posa un baiser dans ses cheveux en se disant qu'il pensait la même chose à son propos.

- Tu parles beaucoup de Ren et de Kuon comme deux entités profondément à part. Êtes-vous vraiment si différents?

- Sur beaucoup d'aspect, oui. Même leur façon de s'exprimer est différente, leur vision du monde, leur tempérament. Parfois, je dois réfréner certaines réactions qui ne correspondent pas au caractère de Ren.

- C'est troublant… ça me donne l'impression qu'en fait, je ne te connais pas…

- Ren et Kuon sont peut-être différents, mais ils pensent tous les deux à la même chose. Ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de moi est vrai, Ren n'est qu'un filtre du caractère de Kuon. Mais je peux t'assurer que je ne serai pas différent de celui que tu connais, si je redeviens Kuon. Les deux t'aiment profondément, à leur façon.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Hé bien… disons que Kuon n'a pas la même retenu que Ren, l'amour qu'il a pour toi est beaucoup moins … sage, avoua-t-il avec une expression qu'elle lui reconnaissait bien.

- Alors quand tu fais ses yeux…, s'écria-t-elle en bégaya, intimidé par l'intensité du regard posé sur elle.

- C'est que Kuon n'est pas loin.

Désireuse d'échapper au regard tentateur, elle revint se blottir contre lui, dissimulant son visage contre son torse. Elle se souvenait très bien de cette présence qu'elle avait surprise parfois chez lui, ne reconnaissant ni l'acteur ni le personnage et elle fut à la fois surprise et flattée de savoir qu'elle pouvait ainsi réveiller sa vrai personnalité.

- Que va-t-il se passer à présent? Je veux dire… après le tournage.

- Tu veux dire à propos de mon identité ou à propos de nous deux?

Kyoko se détacha de lui en rougissant. Elle avait posé la question à propos de son identité, se demandant si sa confession était pour lui un pas en avant, mais il était vrai qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait signifier cette relation pour lui, autant présentement que de retour au travail ou même dans le futur. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu en relation avec quelqu'un d'autre que professionnellement et vu sa position et la sienne, sans oublier le milieu dans lequel ils évoluaient…  
Ren prit un moment avant de répondre, trop curieux d'observer la jeune fille tourner trop de questions dans sa tête, montant déjà un scénario immense et tout à fait inutile. Il l'attira de nouveau à lui pour que le tourbillon s'arrête.  
Il est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais osé penser à un tel développement entre eux, qu'il ne s'était pas réellement posé les questions d'usage mais… en fait, ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance…

- En ce qui concerne mon identité, aujourd'hui était une grande étape pour moi. Le président et moi risquons très certainement d'en discuter bientôt pour décider de la suite des évènements En ce qui nous concerne…, continua-t-il en prenant une voix plus douce, tu me rends tellement heureux que j'en aie oublié tout le reste… Je sais que tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de vivre de vrai relation depuis Shô et je veux que tu te sentes à l'aise à chaque étape, c'est pourquoi il est très important qu'à partir de maintenant, nous puissions absolument tout nous dire, d'accord?

Dissimulant son visage derrière les bras de Ren, Kyoko hocha doucement la tête, trop heureuse de comprendre qu'ils allaient vraiment entrer dans une relation à partir d'aujourd'hui, ou après le tournage.

- Quelles sont les questions auxquelles tu penses?, questionna Ren, souhaitant la pousser à révéler ses pensées et ses inquiétudes.

- Alors… nous sommes… ensembles?, demanda-t-elle après un moment d'hésitation, la voix à peine audible.

- Oui, confirma-t-il tendrement contre son oreille.

- Est-ce que… je pourrai en parler à Moko-san?

- Tu pourras en parler à qui tu voudras.

- Il ne faudra pas garder la relation secrète? Pour ta carrière…

- Tous les acteurs ont une vie privée. Certains font le choix de la sacrifier pour s'assurer une meilleure popularité mais c'est un choix qui peut être risqué. En ce qui concerne ma carrière, je n'ai aucune réserve à officialiser une relation mais tu peux prendre le temps d'y penser ou d'en discuter avec le président. Dans les deux cas, il y aura des difficultés.

- Comme quoi?

- Si nous officialisons, les médias vont s'emparer de l'affaire et il faudra affronter le bons comme les mauvais commentaires, il en aura, crois-moi. Mais si nous décidons de dissimuler cette relation, il faudra constamment être caché et feindre la distance. Dans tous les cas, c'est pour toi que le changement sera majeur, le président pourra te donner de bons conseils.

- Mais… toi, qu'est-ce que tu préférerais?

- Je préférerais ne pas avoir à me cacher, pouvoir chercher à te voir quand j'en aurais envie, sans me justifier, mais je ne voudrais rien faire qui puisse te nuire.

- Jamais tu ne pourrais me nuire, voyons! Au contraire, les gens croiront que c'est moi qui profite de toi et…

- Et ton image en sera terni, d'où le fait que je pourrais te nuire.

Kyoko fit la moue, comprenant qu'elle ne gagnerait pas sur ce terrain. Songeuse, elle prit une des dernières pâtisseries pendant que Ren lui demandait si elle avait d'autres questions. Elle réfléchit à la question, lécha distraitement la crème onctueuse d'un paris brest et répondu que non. Elle s'apprêtait à lécher une nouvelle fois la garniture riche de la pâtisserie quand Ren lui saisit le poignet pour attirer la gourmandise vers lui. Surprise, elle se sentit vibrer devant le regard brûlant de désir qu'il posait sur elle. L'atmosphère de toute la pièce avait subitement changé et elle prenait tout à coup conscience qu'elle était encore nue sous les draps et que sa seule façon de la regarder réveillait de délicieux frissons dans tout son corps. Maintenant toujours fermement le poignet près de lui, il passa la langue sur la crème sans la quitter des yeux et se pencha très près de son visage, lui enlevant en même temps la pâtisserie des mains.

- Il va vraiment falloir que tu prennes conscience des gestes que tu poses, Kyoko…

Elle restait muette sous la voix rauque qui se glissait lentement dans son cou, laissant palpiter son cœur pendant qu'elle sentait son souffle la caresser avec envie.

- Lorsque nous serons en public, il faudra être plus prudent… tu ne te rends absolument pas compte de l'effet que tu as sur moi…

Il avait remonté son visage jusqu'au sien pour aller cueillir ses lèvres avec un gémissement retenu en même temps que ses mains s'étaient emparé sa taille. Il l'embrassa d'abord avec un peu de retenu mais elle se sentait répondre de plus en plus avidement aux caresses outrageuses de ses lèvres. Il quitta un instant sa bouche pour parcourir sa gorge, puis descendre lentement pour embrasser fiévreusement sa poitrine en lui arrachant les bruits tellement désirés pendant qu'il sentait ses doigts s'agripper à lui.

- Kuon…

Comme transpercé, il releva la tête pour la regarder, remontant subitement son visage vers le sien, ses mains la maintenant fortement contre lui. Elle le sentait presque trembler pendant qu'il détaillait son visage et qu'il la supplia faiblement, d'une voix rauque, la tête plongeant vers son épaule.

- Encore…

Kyoko sentait tout le trouble de son amant, cette fièvre qui l'avait prit d'assaut, reconnaissant cette passion qui menaçait de l'engloutir avec émoi. Elle glissa ses lèvres presque contre la peau de son cou, submergée par la pression sensuelle de ses mains sur son dos et ses cuisses, elle répondit à son supplice d'une voix qui trahissait son propre désir, presque en un gémissement, appelant lui aussi à cette soif qu'elle avait de lui.

- Kuon…

Les syllabes glissèrent à peine sur ces lèvres qu'elles explosèrent dans son cœur pendant qu'il reprenait possession de ses lèvres avec une avidité insatiable.

- Tu me rends complètement fou, Kyoko!


	26. Chapter 26

_Amusez-vous bien pendant la lecture!  
_

_Les personnages et l'histoire ne sont pas ma propriété._

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

Ren prit une dernière gorgée de café avant de déposer la tasse et saisir son sac et ses clés de voiture. Il se sentait investit d'une sorte d'énergie inépuisable depuis son réveil et le soleil éclatant qui l'accueillit à l'extérieur ne fit que confirmer sa bonne humeur.  
Voilà plusieurs mois que son tournage pour BJ était terminé et c'était un réel soulagement de savoir tout ceci vaincu et terminé. Les personnages de Caïn et Setsu demeureraient à jamais un souvenir précieux dans son cœur comme les étincelles d'une relation qu'il n'avait jamais osé espérer. À la fin du tournage, tout c'était un peu bousculé. Comme la situation avec Shô semblait résolue, Kyoko est aussitôt retourné vivre chez elle, mais le président ne tarda pas à les convoquer dans son bureau pour boucler cette affaire et en ouvrir une autre. En effet, il avait été l'heureux témoin d'une accolade qui ne laissait plus place aux secrets et il fut aussitôt mit au courant de leur nouvelle relation. Heureux comme un roi, il s'empressa de donner les conseils attendus à la jeune actrice rougissante de devoir livrer ainsi les détails de sa vie privée à cet homme trop curieux. Il fut finalement décidé de ne pas cacher la relation mais qu'il n'y aurait pas de communiqué de presse avant que les médias s'en prennent de l'affaire, inutile de bousculer les choses s'ils pouvaient profiter de quelques semaines de répit, évidemment le couple serait protégé par leur plus grand fan ; le gestionnaire de Ren.  
Moko-san ne fut pas surprise du développement des évènements, mais plusieurs autres collègues, qui l'apprirent pas hasard, semblèrent très surpris. Seule la réaction de Maria-chan fut difficile à prévoir mais la gamine bondit de joie en affirmant qu'elle n'aurait laissé Ren à aucune autre femme.  
En dehors de cette question de couple, le président revint sur cette question de sécurité pour Kyoko. Il invita un gros mensonge grotesque qui ne berna personne sauf la plus crédule qui était justement la concernée. Il lui raconta qu'il venait de faire l'acquisition d'un immeuble à logements dans lequel il comptait offrir un endroit où vivre à certains employés de la LME qui débutaient et qui ne possédaient pas de logement ou pour ceux qui devaient, parfois pour des raisons de sécurité, vivre ailleurs pendant un certain temps. Cette immeuble serait hautement sécurisé et situé à proximité de l'agence afin de minimiser les déplacements. Il proposa à Kyoko de venir s'y installer pour inaugurer le projet. Lorsqu'elle le questionna timidement sur le loyer, il lui expliqua qu'en fait, il aurait apprécié qu'elle se charge de la gérance des lieux en échange du loyer, qu'elle collecte les chèques des autres locataires et qu'elle communique avec un responsable pour l'entretien du bâtiment.

- J'ai besoin d'une personne de confiance et je n'ai pensé qu'à vous!, lui confia-t-il pour achever de la convaincre avec un regard piteux.

Ainsi donc, Kyoko se vit attribué un nouveau logement dans lequel elle devrait aménager au courant du mois, après certaines rénovations exigés par le capricieux propriétaire. Ren sourit en repensant au visage surexcité de la jeune fille à l'idée dans un endroit dont elle aurait la charge, comme quelqu'un d'indépendant. Sa carrière d'actrice prenait son envol, sa vie personnelle était plus éclatante que jamais et son sombre passé était définitivement derrière elle. Elle avait eu l'occasion de retomber parfois sur le chanteur qui s'était comporté avec une étonnante maturité, malgré certaines répliques digne de son caractère. Il s'était intéressé à elle poliment et avait fait l'éloge de son propre emploi du temps avant de la laisser retourner à ses affaires en lui souhaitant bonne journée.

Ren immobilisa son véhicule pour laisser Yashiro prendre la place du passager. Souriant lui aussi, le manager semblait tout aussi rayonnant que l'acteur.

- Près pour une journée chargée?

- Bien entendu, répondit Ren en reprenant la route. Qu'est-ce qui te rend tellement heureux ce matin?

Le visage du gestionnaire rougit à la question, comme prit sur le fait, et détourna les yeux devant le regard amusé de son protégé.

- Yashiro?

- Hé bien, j'ai… j'ai simplement passé une belle soirée…, répondit-il simplement en fouillant dans son sac pour sembler occupé.

- Cette soirée aurait-elle été passé en compagnie de cette fameuse jeune demoiselle?

Le visage soudain rayonnant, Yashiro hocha vivement la tête comme un gamin avant de se lancer dans un monologue détaillé de sa première soirée avec la jeune pharmacienne de la boutique où il achetait régulièrement ses fameux gants de latex. Les fréquentes visites et l'achat farfelu du jeune homme avant intrigué la belle employée jusqu'à développer une belle complicité entre eux. Ren espérait qu'avec une vie amoureuse, le gestionnaire serait moins friand des détails de sa propre vie privée.

- Alors… c'est ce soir, n'est-ce pas?, demanda alors Yashiro avec un petit sourire démoniaque.

_Hé non… toujours aussi curieux._

- Oui, confirma simplement Ren, désireux de ne pas entrer dans les détails.

_Si je commence déjà à penser à ce soir, la journée va me paraître atrocement longue._

Il se dirigea vers le stationnement de l'agence et sortit du véhicule en compagnie de Yashiro qui ne lâchait toujours pas le morceau.

- As-tu un bon pressentiment?

- C'est difficile à dire, mais si elle refuse ce ne sera que partie remise, je présume. Rien ne presse.

- Tu crois qu'elle pourrait refuser?, s'écria le gestionnaire, horrifié.

- Pourquoi pas? Nous sommes peut-être ensemble, il n'en demeure pas moins que Kyoko reste Kyoko. Elle est toujours aussi difficile à prévoir sur ce sujet.

- Je vais travailler sur certains dossiers pendant ta rencontre avec le président, annonça Yashiro en entrant dans l'ascenseur. Viens me rejoindre quand tu auras terminé et nous pourrons discuter de vos prochaines offres avant de dîner.

Ren hocha silencieusement la tête, perdu dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que Yashiro sorte à son étage et que lui continue vers celui du président. Lorsqu'il sortit de l'ascenseur, il arpenta les corridors bordés de portes jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne un coin et aperçoive une adorable petite tête rousse.

- Ren!, souffla-t-elle, surprise.

- Bon matin, Kyoko, la salua-t-il, ravi de cette rencontre inattendue. Tu reviens de voir le président?

- Oui, il me donnait les clés de la bâtisse pour aller choisir l'appartement ce soir. Tu es certain que ça ne te pose pas de problème de m'accompagner?

- Absolument aucun, bien au contraire, répondit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Et puis, ça fait quelques jours que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de passer un peu de temps ensemble.

Sentant déjà son cœur s'accélérer de le sentir se rapprocher avec ce sourire éclatant, Kyoko jeta un rapide coup d'œil au couloir désert en rougissant légèrement.

- J'ai reçu de nouvelles offres dont j'aimerais parler avec toi, souffla-t-elle comme pour changer de sujet.

- Tu pourras apporter les dossiers ce soir, je pourrai y jeter un coup d'œil et on en discutera, répondit-il en continuant de se rapprocher.

Kyoko se sentait hypnotisé par le mouvement de ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de porte la fasse sursauter et s'écarter aussitôt de son amoureux. Ren lui saisit aussitôt le poignet et l'entraîna dans un des locaux vides à proximité. Avant que la jeune fille ne prenne conscience qu'elle se trouvait maintenant dans une salle de conférence vide, Ren l'attirait déjà à lui pour perdre ses lèvres dans son cou, lui arrachant un petit gémissement de surprise.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers pendant qu'il sentait ses petites mains s'agripper à ses épaules et caresser sa nuque.

- Kuon…

Électrisé de désir, Ren souleva l'actrice pour la placer contre le mur, parcourant plus aisément son corps de ses mains assoiffés.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ici, grogna-t-il en tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Je n'arrive plus à me contenir après et ce n'est pas l'endroit…

- Je suis désolée, souffla Kyoko en tentant de reprendre son souffle, le visage rougit de plaisir. Ça m'a échappé…

Un peu plus calmé, Ren lui sourit tendrement, posant sur front sur le sien, une main caressant ses cheveux.

- Il y avait deux jours que je ne t'avais pas embrassé.

- Ça m'a paru étrangement long à moi aussi…, avoua la jeune fille en se mordant la lèvre.

- C'est étonnant comme on ne peut plus se passer de quelque chose qu'on n'avait pas avant. J'ai l'impression que je n'ai jamais assez de toi.

- C'est presque une bonne chose que nous n'ayons pas de projets de tournage commun pour l'instant. Chaque fois que l'on se voit, c'est difficile de rester professionnel.

- C'est parce qu'on se voit tellement peu souvent et rarement seuls.

- Quand j'aurai mon appartement, tu pourras venir aussi souvent que tu voudras, murmura-t-elle avec les yeux brillants. J'ai tellement hâte de voir à quoi ils ressemblent.

- C'est certain qu'avec la touche du président, ils n'auront rien de commun.

- Mais ce sont des appartements pour aider les employés de la LME, ils ne peuvent pas être trop… trop?

Ren eu un rire en avouant qu'il fallait s'attendre à tout avec le président. Il desserra enfin son étreinte et déposa la jeune fille au sol. Il déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres avant d'afficher un sourire navré.

- Je dois aller lui parler justement.

- Oui, et moi je dois aller sur le plateau de tournage de Box R.

- Je passe toujours te chercher là-bas ce soir?

- Oui, et nous aller choisir cet appartement!

Elle se hissa sur le bout des pieds et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Bonne journée… Kuon.

Ren émit un petit grognement, près à plonger sur elle, mais elle se faufila hors de la pièce en riant et s'élança vers les ascenseurs. Soupirant mais souriant, Ren prit quelques instants pour se ressaisir avant de sortir lui aussi de la pièce et aller voir le président.  
Aujourd'hui, il allait être question de l'avenir de Kuon justement.

.

Kyoko sortit de la voiture et jeta un regard aux alentours. Le quartier semblait tranquille, bien éclairé et propre. Elle repéra aussitôt une épicerie à proximité, une pharmacie et plusieurs boutiques qu'elle ne pu identifier en raison de l'heure avancée.

- Ce n'est pas loin de la LME mais pourtant, c'est étonnement tranquille comme coin, commenta Ren en la rejoignant devant la bâtisse. Et l'immeuble semble neuf. Je me demande combien il possède de logements.

- Vingt logements disposés sur cinq étages, un stationnement au sous-sol et une piscine avec salle de sport au sixième étage.

- Une piscine?, s'étonna Ren en levant les sourcils avant de faire une moue à la manière de Caïn. Il n'y en a même pas chez moi…

- Tu pourras venir utiliser celle-ci quand il te plaira.

- Quatre logements par étages, ils seront certainement très spacieux.

Anxieuse et excitée, Kyoko utilisa une carte magnétique pour pénétrer dans l'entrée de l'immeuble, puis composer un code de sécurité pour ouvrir les portes de l'ascenseur.

- C'est endroit est vraiment magnifique… le loyer doit être affreusement cher!, gémit-elle en tournant un visage anxieux vers son amoureux. Tu crois que les travaux que me demande le président compensent pour un loyer de cette valeur?

- Sans aucun doute, mentit Ren en évitant son regard. Mais ne t'avise pas d'en faire trop, ta carrière est prioritaire, je crois qu'il te l'a mentionné.

- Oui, oui! Mais ce qu'il me demande n'est pas réellement exigeant au niveau du temps. Mais il m'a expliqué que comme il s'agit d'un poste de confiance, il aurait dû payer quelqu'un assez cher pour assurer sa confiance… ou quelque chose comme ça…

Ren leva les yeux au ciel en tentant de dissimuler son expression. Gâter cette jeune fille nécessitait vraiment une organisation laborieuse. Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et Kyoko appuya sur le cinquième étage. Si elle pouvait choisir son logement en premier, elle préférait s'éviter d'avoir un voisin au dessus de sa tête, se rapprocher de la piscine et profiter d'une belle vue.

- Sais-tu si tous les appartements sont semblables?

- Le président m'a fournit un dossier complet avec les plans de chaque étage. Ils sont tous un peu différents, mais ils ont tous la même dimension sauf ceux du premier étage, ils disposent de chambre en plus au cas où certains locataire auraient des enfants. Ce serait étonnant puisque cet immeuble hébergera surtout des débutants dans le domaine mais ça ressemble bien au président de prévoir ce genre de chose.

- Sais-tu déjà lesquels tu veux aller voir en premier?

- J'hésite entre deux, avoua la jeune fille. Il s'agit de ceux qui me permette de profiter le plus du soleil et ils donnent sur le parc.

- Tu as vraiment pensé à tout.

Kyoko rougit devant le regard tendre de son amant qui ne résista pas à glisser sa main dans la sienne lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent. Joyeuse, elle l'entraîna dans le couloir jusqu'à la première porte. Elle glissa une autre carte magnétique, elle retint son souffle et ouvrit la porte.

Au départ, elle ne vit rien. Seul l'éclairage du corridor laissait filtrer un filet lumineux dans le logement plongé dans le noir. Elle laissa entrer Ren à sa suite et ouvrit la lumière en refermant la porte derrière eux. Le logement était vraiment très spacieux, très moderne, principalement à air ouverte, disposant de plancher de bois sombre, de murs encore blanc et de hauts plafonds. Le souffle coupé, Kyoko balayait la pièce des yeux, les joues roses de plaisir. Le président avait certainement prit un grand plaisir à refaire chacun des logements de cet immeuble, sérieux dans son projet de vouloir y installer certains débutants, dissimulant néanmoins son principal objectif qui était de fournir un domicile sécuritaire à la jeune actrice. Ren était impressionné par les efforts du président et il était ravit que Kyoko puisse en profiter.

- Je ne pourrai jamais vivre ici…, souffla-t-elle justement avant de rencontrer le regard sévère de l'acteur et de se raviser. En fait, je vais vivre ici mais… oh mon dieu… c'est vraiment trop… et tous ces meubles…

- C'est logique que les pièces soient toutes meublées vu les circonstances d'emménagements des locataires.

- Oui, je présume…, dit-elle en caressant rêveusement le divan moelleux du salon.

- Tu n'es pas curieuse de voir la cuisine?

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'illuminèrent à cette idée et Ren eu un léger rire en la voyant trottiner dans l'appartement. La porte d'entrée donnait sur un vestiaire ouvert sur un immense salon combiné à la salle à manger. Ce grand espace ouvert était bordé de larges fenêtres, donnant sur un étroit balcon, puis donnait accès à une vaste cuisine richement équipé et sur un couloir menant à une salle de bain, une salle de lavage, à deux chambres et à un bureau/bibliothèque. Cet endroit était même beaucoup mieux que son propre appartement. Il arpentait sagement les lieux à travers le mobilier de qualité pendant que Kyoko sautait d'une pièce à l'autre sans pouvoir retenir les exclamations de joie et de surprise. Ils finirent par se rejoindre dans ce qui semblait être la chambre principal, Ren la trouva debout devant la fenêtre et il vint lui enlacer amoureusement la taille.

- Heureuse?

- C'est un vrai rêve! Cet appartement est tout simplement magnifique.

- Il le sera encore plus lorsque quelqu'un y aura emménagé, pour l'instant les meubles sont tous vides et la literie n'a pas été installée.

- Tu as vu la cuisine? On pourrait y préparer le réveillon de Noël! Je ne peux pas attendre de l'essayer!

- Veux-tu quand même visiter l'autre appartement?

- Bien sûr! Mais si il est aussi magnifique que celui-ci, je n'arriverais jamais à choisir, gémit-elle en l'entraînant hors de la chambre.

Sagement, Ren suivit son amour jusqu'à l'autre appartement qui ressemblait beaucoup à l'autre sauf la disposition de certaines pièces et le choix de certains meubles. Ils firent quelques fois le trajet entre les deux pour bien comparer mais la jeune fille ne se décidait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Celui-ci dispose d'une plus grande chambre mais j'aime mieux la douche de l'autre… C'est tellement ridicule! Je devrais me sentir choyer d'avoir seulement la possibilité d'emménager dans l'un d'eux.

- Prend tout ton temps, la rassura Ren en la prenant dans ses bras pour la calmer.

Pour sa part, il aurait pu passer la nuit entière à l'observer s'extasier devant chaque petit détail. Elle était tout simplement radieuse et il profitait abondement du spectacle. De plus, il patientait nerveusement que son excitation se calme un peu pour pouvoir aborder un sujet plus sérieux. Le moment arriva enfin lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber dans l'un des sofas d'un des appartements. Elle avait combiné le plus de détails possibles et, maintenant, elle devait faire un choix entre les deux et l'indiquer demain matin au président pour qu'il s'occupe des derniers détails du déménagement. Ren s'installa près d'elle et l'attira contre lui pour qu'elle repose sa tête contre lui. Elle fit un petit mouvement comme pour chercher sa chaleur et il caressa ses cheveux pour tenter de se calmer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi? Lequel préfères-tu?

- Hé bien, commença Ren en tentant de dissimuler sa nervosité, les deux sont assurément très beaux, bien situés, bien meublés. Je suis d'accord avec toi pour la douche de celui de gauche mais j'aime beaucoup la disposition du l'évier de celui de droite, dans la cuisine, vers les fenêtres, c'est agréable pour faire la vaisselle. Et puis, la disposition du salon est pratique aussi, la télévision est installé de manière à ce que les reflets de dehors ne se reflètent pas trop dans l'écran.

- Je n'avais pas songé à ça… c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas de télévision où j'habite donc…

- Et il y a un dernier détail dans l'appartement de droite qui m'intéresse, avoua-t-il en posant ses lèvres contre les cheveux de la jeune fille, le cœur battant.

- Lequel?

- La chambre principale est plus spacieuse et il y a beaucoup plus d'espace de rangement. C'est plus pratique… pour deux personnes.

Ren retint sa respiration mais Kyoko ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il se sentit fondre lorsqu'elle leva un visage rougissant, éclatant d'un espoir timide.

- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

- Hé bien, continua-t-il encouragé et totalement sous le charme, je sais que tu étais excité de posséder ton propre appartement mais, si tu en as envie… nous pourrions emménager ensemble.

- C'est parce que tu es jaloux de mon appartement?, répliqua-t-elle soudainement suspicieuse.

- C'est vrai qu'il est mieux que le mien, avoua-t-il en riant, mais en fait, c'est surtout pour pouvoir avoir le privilège de me réveiller tous les matins auprès de toi.

Cette fois, Kyoko prit un peu de recule, visiblement gênée d'envisager une telle proximité avec un homme pour la première fois de sa vie. Bien entendu, depuis Caïn et Setsu, elle avait passé quelques rares nuits chez l'acteur mais ça n'avait rien de semblable avec une véritable vie commune. Cette décision allait définitivement faire passer leur couple à une étape supérieur et, comme à son habitude, Ren la laissait choisir de prendre ce tournant ou non. Elle se souvint des quelques jours passés dans son appartement lors de l'évènement avec Shô et de tous ces jours à l'hôtel et elle se mit à rougir de plaisir à l'idée que venait d'évoquer Ren, quant à se voir tous les matins. Il détailla le lent changement d'expression de la jeune fille, passant de songeuse à radieuse, il ne pouvait pas se contenir et la serra contre lui en parcourant son cou de baisers pour la presser de répondre.

- Serait-ce un oui?

Étourdie par le bonheur et par les baisers, elle haletait sans pouvoir répondre pendant qu'il capturait ses lèvres.

- Me feras-tu l'honneur de partager un peu de chacune de tes journées avec moi?

- Oui Kuon…, souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers jusqu'à ce que sa réponse déclenche une onde de passion chez son partenaire.


	27. Chapter 27 Épilogue

_Amusez-vous bien pendant la lecture!  
_

_Les personnages et l'histoire ne sont pas ma propriété._

* * *

**Épilogue**

Kyoko caressa rêveusement la boule de verre d'un rouge rubis éclatant avant de l'accrocher à une branche du sapin.

- C'est bien ici?

- C'est parfait, lui répondit Julie avec un sourire éclatant. C'est arbre est vraiment magnifique, ma chérie, bien mieux que celui de l'année passée!

- Pourtant ce sont les mêmes décorations, avoua-t-elle en riant.

- Avec quelques une en plus que nous vous avons rapporté de notre voyage en Angleterre et par chance parce que cet arbre est définitivement plus grand, mais avec le plafond de votre appartement, vous pouvez vous le permettre.

Julie s'étira le bras pour placer, elle aussi, une boule de Noël dans le grand sapin lorsque la voix de Kuu s'éleva de la cuisine.

- Mais la cuisine chez le président est beaucoup plus pratique, sans parler des employés, le repas aurait prit beaucoup moins de temps à préparer.

- Certes, corrigea sa femme, mais cette année, vous voulions quelque chose de plus intime et familiale.

- Je ne comprends pas toujours pas pourquoi vous n'avez toujours pas acheté de maison après le mariage.

- Parce que nous avons beaucoup de très bons souvenirs dans cet appartement, répondit Kyoko en continuant de décorer le sapin. Et une maison aurait nécessité beaucoup plus d'entretien et c'est quelque chose que nos horaires ne nous permettent pas.

- Sauf si vous engagez…

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir des domestiques, ça me gênerait terriblement…

- Tout de même, bouda son beau-père en continuant la confection du repas.

- Avez-vous besoin d'aide?

- Non, tout va bien. Tout sera près quand les autres arriveront. Justement, s'écria-t-il en entendant le son de sonnette d'entrée.

Moko-san se présenta à la porte en même temps que Yashiro-san et son amoureuse. Kyoko les accueillir tous joyeusement et les débarrassa de leurs paquets qu'elle déposa sous l'arbre presque finit. La belle actrice aux cheveux noir lui confia discrètement un petit paquet qu'elle devait mettre à part pour être ouvert en privée.

- Vous arrivez tôt!, s'exclama Julie qui posa enfin la dernière décoration sur le sapin.

- Nous voulions donner un coup de main en cuisine avant que tout le monde n'arrive, s'excusa Yashiro et aida sa petite amie à retirer son manteau. Sans oublier que les routes sont mauvaises aujourd'hui.

- Heureusement que nous avons décidé de fêter Noël une semaine en avance, le trafic aurait été bien pire, sans parler des horaires de tout le monde.

- Je vous suis tous très reconnaissante d'avoir prit une soirée pour venir fêter avec nous, répondit Kyoko en rayonnant.

Yashiro et sa compagne, elle aussi très bonne cuisinière, allèrent retrouver Kuu pour faire les derniers préparatifs pendant que Julie entrainait Kyoko et Kanae vers la chambre d'ami pour finir de se préparer. La belle-mère très enthousiaste de pouvoir profiter de la fête pour gâter sa fille, lui dévoila en avance son cadeau de Noël.

- Il s'agit d'une robe que j'ai trouvé pendant un défilé à Venise et j'ai aussitôt pensé à vous. Je la réservais pour une occasion spéciale! Allez vite l'enfiler, je ne peux plus attendre de voir l'effet sur vous.

.

Ren venait de finir une journée de tournage et il se sentait heureux de revenir à la maison. Il savait que Yashiro avait réussit à lui obtenir une journée de libre demain afin qu'il puisse profiter de la soirée sans penser à un horaire chargée pour le lendemain. Il glissa la carte magnétique et ouvrit la porte de l'appartement.

- Je suis rentré.

- Bienvenu, l'accueillit une voix qui lui fit lever un sourcil.

Yashiro venait de sortir de la cuisine avec un tablier autour de la taille, suivit presque aussitôt de Kuu qui souriait bêtement.

- Ce n'est pas exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais…, soupira Ren en enlevant son manteau.

- En voilà des façons de saluer son père! Moi qui aie cuisiné toute la journée pour mon fils chéri.

- Où est Kyoko?

- Dans la chambre d'ami avec ta mère et Kanae-san, elles se changent pour ce soir.

Ren venait de ranger son manteau quand la sonnette retentit. Quelques minutes après, Lory et Maria se présentait théâtralement à la porte avec plusieurs paquets. L'acteur les laissa entrer en souriant.

- Vous êtes en avance.

- J'avais trop hâte d'arriver!, expliqua Maria en allant déposer ses paquets sous le sapin. Et puis, je voulais aider onii-san à se maquiller.

- Dans ce cas, tu devrais te dépêcher, je crois que c'est justement ce qu'elles sont entrain de faire.

Réprimant un cri d'horreur, l'adolescente s'élança vers la chambre d'ami pendant que Lori finissait d'enlever son manteau en riant.

- Ces cours la passionnent vraiment.

- Depuis qu'elle a décidé de faire le même métier de Jelly, elle saisit chaque occasion.

- Elle grandit tellement vite, soupira le grand-père, découragé.

Les deux hommes rejoignirent le reste des invités dans la grande cuisine devant un Kuu découragé d'être autant dérangé dans la préparation du repas. Ren s'occupa de servir des apéros pendant que la petite amie de Yashiro s'extasiait devant le sapin. L'acteur servit un verre à son gestionnaire qui observait la jeune femme avec une lueur de fierté dans le regard.

- J'ai remarqué l'anneau, déclara discrètement Ren en lui tendant son verre, félicitation.

- Oh merci, s'exclama-t-il, gêné. Nous comptions l'annoncer ce soir…

- Vous en avez mit du temps, plaisanta Ren en prenant une gorgée.

- Vous avez bien prit deux ans avant de demander à Kyoko.

- J'ai simplement attendu qu'elle soit majeure.

- Comme c'est romantique, intervint sarcastiquement Kuu avec la mine renfrogné de l'homme qui avait attendu plus impatiemment que n'importe qui que son fils fasse enfin sa demande.

- Ce n'est pas parce que le moment ne l'était pas que la demande en soi n'était pas romantique.

- Pour ça, vous avez fait fort!

- Je n'aurais jamais permit qu'il en soit autrement, intervint Lory. Félicitation, Yashiro-san, je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.

Le gestionnaire remercia chaleureusement jusqu'à ce que Kanae et Julie fasse leur apparition.

- Ma chérie, tu es magnifique, la complimenta Kuu en déposant un baiser sur son front. Maria-san et Kyoko ne sont pas avec vous?

- Maria-san tenait à ajouter sa petite touche personnelle avant que Kyoko ne sorte. Je ne m'étais pas trompé pour la robe, c'est véritablement sensationnel sur elle!

- Vous avez offert une autre robe à Kyoko, mère?

- Mais celle-ci est spéciale!

- Il nous faudra bientôt des placards plus grands…

- Ou une maison, répliqua son père en soupirant.

- Pour l'instant, nous n'en voyons pas l'utiliser, répliqua simplement Ren en prenant une autre gorgée.

Désireux de ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet, Ren retourna au salon en compagnie de Kanae, de sa mère et Lory. Julie et le président ne tardèrent pas à se lancer dans une discussion pendant que la meilleure amie de Kyoko sortait son téléphone portable pour répondre à un message texte de son amoureux. Le jeune acteur était en tournage à l'étranger pour encore quelques jours et il n'avait pas pu se présenter à la fête de ce soir. D'ailleurs, elle ne l'avait pas encore vraiment présenté officiellement et la plupart d'entre eux étaient curieux de voir le genre d'homme qui avait réussit à amadouer la belle sauvageonne.  
Ren profita de cet instant de calme pour admirer l'éclat chaleureux du sapin et apprécier sa douce odeur mélangée à celle qui émanait de la cuisine. Il ferma les yeux, savourant ce moment, entouré de sa famille et de ses amis, il ne manquait plus que…

- Onii-san, ce soir tu devras ouvrir mon cadeau en premier! Je ne pourrai pas attendre!

L'adolescente venait de sortir du corridor pour ouvrir le passage à la maitresse de maison. Bien que chaque invité fût passablement soigné ce soir et que les femmes avaient enfilé leurs plus belles robes, ils firent tous pâle figure devant l'apparition de Kyoko ce soir là. Sa robe était à la fois élégante et terriblement séduisante, confectionné avec beaucoup de goût dans une coupe originale et raffinée. Le tissu blanc lui donnait des allures de jeune mariée mais la coupe soulignait ses charmes avec un goût très sûr. Ren ne trouva pas les mots pour décrire sa femme lorsqu'elle tourna les yeux vers lui, métamorphosé par les talents de Maria-san et quelques bijoux qu'il lui avait offert.

- Oh, Kyoko…, s'exclama Julie, émue de la voir si belle.

- Après toutes ses années, vous réussissez encore à étonner tout le monde, confirma Lory en levant son verre. On ne vous surnomme pas le caméléon pour rien.

Kyoko se renfrogna à ce surnom qu'elle détestait, quoi que flatteur pour ses talents d'actrice, il n'avait rien de romantique.

- Gros lézard… grommela-t-elle alors que son mari se glissait finalement près d'elle.

- Tu es absolument magnifique, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Merci, répondit-elle en réprimant un frisson de bonheur. Comment a été ta journée?

- Très longue, loin de toi.

- Kuon, murmura-t-elle en tentant de s'éloigner pendant qu'il tentait d'embrasser son cou. Nous avons des invités…

- Comment peux-tu mettre une telle robe et me demander d'être sage?, répliqua-t-il d'une voix rauque en tentant de l'entraîner à l'écart.

Rougissante et souriante, Kyoko réussit néanmoins à calmer son mari et retourner s'occuper des invités. Le repas fut servit et le chef fut félicité pour tous ses efforts. Dans un décor enchanteur, sur un fond musical léger, le groupe dégusta le repas tout en discutant joyeusement de leurs projets communs. Yashiro annonça officiellement ses fiançailles et la nouvelle fut accueillie avec éclat. Ils ne quittèrent la table que plus tard en soirée pour continuer de discuter au salon. Kanae, la fiancée de Yashiro et Maria insistèrent pour desservir la table et ranger la cuisine avant l'échange de cadeaux. Kyoko échangea un petit regard à Kanae et profita de cet instant dans la soirée pour entraîner son mari vers leur chambre. Complice, il se lassa faire docilement, attirant le corps de sa femme contre le sien dès que la porte fut refermée.

- Enfin seuls, gémit-il avant de l'embrasser. Cette robe est vraiment une torture, mon amour.

Kyoko se laissa un instant aller à répondre à ses baisers tentateurs mais finit par le repousser gentiment.

- Kuon, chéri, je t'ai amené à l'écart pour discuter.

- Y a-t-il un problème?, demanda-t-il en reconnaissant le ton anxieux de l'actrice.

- En fait… Je ne peux pas attendre à ce soir avant de t'en parler… Ça fait plusieurs jours que j'y pense et… je voulais être sûr de ce que je ressentais à ce sujet avant de t'en parler.

- Tu m'inquiètes… As-tu reçu une offre pour un tournage à l'extérieur?

- Non, rien de tel… Je ne sais pas comment t'annoncer ça…

- Kyoko…, murmura-t-il, visiblement inquiet.

Il s'assit sur leur lit et l'installa sur ses genoux, tout contre lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- Que se passe-t-il, mon amour?

- D'abord, avant que tu ne t'inquiètes… je veux que tu saches que… pour moi, c'est une bonne nouvelle.

Incrédule, Ren tentait de faire des liens dans sa tête et essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle peinait à lui dire. Une bonne nouvelle? … Elle jouait anxieusement avec ses doigts d'une façon adorable et une petite teinte rose apparaissait sur ces yeux. Elle cherchait ses mots sans les trouver et le regard intrigué que son mari posait sur elle ne faisait qu'augmenter son anxiété. Se mordant la lèvre, elle prit finalement une de ses grandes mains dans la sienne et, le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle posa sa paume sur son ventre.  
Le déclic fut automatique et les yeux de l'acteur s'agrandirent de surprise fouillant à travers l'expression de sa femme qui cherchait, elle aussi, sa réaction.

- Tu… Tu es certaine?

Les larmes aux yeux, Kyoko hocha doucement la tête en souriant.

- Je…

Elle voulait lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait attendu avant de lui dire, elle voulait qu'il comprenne que même si elle avait toujours repoussé l'idée d'avoir des enfants, lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte de lui, elle avait aussi ressentit une joie immense. Malgré toutes ces craintes, elle voulait avoir son enfant. Elle voulait lui dire tout ça mais son mari s'était emparé de ses lèvres avec une ferveur qui la surprit. Il avait saisit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassait à en perdre le souffle. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, il posa son front contre le sien sans la lâcher.

- Un bébé…

- Tu… tu es content?

- Je ne pensais pas être aussi heureux à l'idée d'être père, avoua-t-il en caressant sa joue d'un sourire éclatant. Et toi…?

- Ça m'a fait un peu peur au début… je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à être une bonne mère…

- Mon amour, répliqua-t-il en l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, tu seras une mère merveilleuse, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

- Puisque c'est toi le père, je n'ai plus aucun doute, non plus.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, se répétant encore la fabuleuse nouvelle. Il allait fonder une famille… lui… Et ça le comblait de bonheur! Il entendit sa femme rire dans ses bras, les larmes de joie coulant lentement sur ses joues.

- Je n'étais pas certaine de ta réaction mais je n'ai pas de doute sur celle de tes parents.

- Tu leur fais le plus beau des cadeaux de Noël, c'est certain.

- Ce qui est certain, c'est que cet enfant ne manquera vraiment de rien avec une famille pareille.

Ils se levèrent et Ren essuya les larmes de sa femme qui réajustait sa robe. Il couvrit une dernière fois son visage de baisers en lui murmurant combien il l'aimait avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre et d'être accueilli par plusieurs visages curieux.

- Ça va vous deux?, demanda Kuu en remarquant les yeux rougis de l'actrice.

Ren se tenait derrière sa femme, les deux affichant un sourire radieux, et il posa doucement ses mains sur le ventre Kyoko qui rougit. Il eu un court silence avant que Julie ne pousse un cri de joie et que tous les visages se s'illuminent devant Kyoko qui riait en hochant la tête pour confirmer les soupçons de tout le monde. Sa belle-mère lui sautait déjà au cou pendant que Kuu levait un pouce en direction de son fils. Yashiro et Maria pleurait littéralement et tout le monde se précipita vers le couple pour les féliciter.

- Oh, mais c'est trop injuste!, s'écria Maria-chan. Si j'avais su plus tôt, ton cadeau de Noël aurait été différent.

- Il n'y a pas de soucis, il reste encore l'anniversaire de Kyoko dans quelques jours, sans parler d'une fête d'arrivée pour le bébé.

- Tu es enceinte de combien de mois, Kyoko?

- Deux mois.

- Déjà? Comment tu n'as pas remarqué avant?

- Je n'avais pas pensé à cet éventualité… je viens de finir un gros projet et parfois je suis tellement stressé que je suis toute déréglé.

- Une chance que ce film est finit, s'exclama Lory. Il faudra que je parle avec ton manager pour que tes prochains projets prennent en compte ton état.

- C'est dommage qu'elle soit en vacance en Amérique, j'aurais aimé lui dire en face.

- Elle sera surement très heureuse de l'apprendre.

- Est-ce que vous allez enfin vous décider à trouver une maison maintenant?, s'exclama Kuu et entraînant Kyoko avec lui vers le salon pour qu'elle s'asseye.

- Nous n'avons pas encore discuté de…

- Il faudra bien se décider pour que l'on puisse choisir s'installer à proximité!

- Pardon?, demanda Ren en réponse à ce que venait de dire sa mère.

- Moi et Kuu étions bien entendu que nous ne saurions vivre loin de nos petits enfants! Nous avions prévu de déménager au Japon le jour où cette jeune dame tombait enceinte. Tout est prévu!

- Mais… votre carrière en Amérique…?

- Tu ne me crois pas capable d'avoir autant de succès au Japon?, demanda sévèrement Kuu à sa fille qui nia énergiquement.

Ren s'adossa au mur de son appartement en soupirant. Une réaction pareille était à prévoir.  
Il posa les yeux sur sa femme, resplendissante de bonheur dans une robe magnifique, entourée de ses deux parents comblés et de tous leurs amis. Il regardait la scène en silence, savourant toute la perfection de cet instant, pensant au petit être dans le ventre de son amour. Parmi le tourbillon de réactions de tout le monde, Kyoko leva un instant les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Ren et ils se fixèrent pendant un moment, en silence, isolé du reste du groupe, se communiquant simplement cet amour immense qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre et toute cette joie qu'ils avaient l'occasion de partager ce soir.  
Les prochaines années allaient leur réserver encore plusieurs surprises, mais ils se souvindraient toujours de ce soir de Noël où Kyoko avait posé doucement la main de son mari contre son ventre.

* * *

_Et voilà c'est la fin! Oui, oui, j'aime les happy end!  
J'espère que mon histoire vous a plus! Si vous êtes comme moi, vous direz qu'elle n'est pas assez longue, héhé sinon j'ai encore d'autres idées d'histoire alors j'aurai peut-être le loisir de publier autre chose !  
Continuer d'écrire vos commentaires, ils m'aideront très certainement pour mes prochains écrits!  
Merci de m'avoir suivit pendant 27 chapitres.  
Au plaisir_

_Cocloud_


End file.
